Time and Distance!
by that's just morbid
Summary: Kagome was gone for three years! She didn't know She would ever get to come back! Well, maybe she had an idea, thanks to someone's older brother showing up in her time. With what Sesshomaru knows, can she save Inuyasha? Can she save herself? More importantly, can she ever shake this guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction ever! Actually my first attempt at writing for anything outside of school. I've read way too many fanfics, and finally one came to mind that I daydreamed about until I had it worked out[ish] enough to start on! I have quite a few chapters written and will update as often as possible, but beware. I have terrible spelling at times, and I don't know how to use this website confidently, so there will be some weird formatting choices for sure.**

Chapter 1: Guilt

Sometimes at night she had to remind herself.

What he doesn't know can't hurt him. It didn't matter. It's all in the past, like everything in the future. She hated this. She'd spent countless nights trying to forget the images that would pop into her head at random, the memories that refused to fade. It seemed like the harder she tried to lose them the more stubbornly they remained. She hated them most at times like this, when all she desired was sleep, cradled in her husband's strong arms.

She shook her head, trying to clear away the thought-spiral that had successfully kept her awake for another long night. "Kagome?" She stilled at the soft hum of her name from her half-sleeping husband. His arm was curled around her and pulling her closer protectively, the same as he had done on so many nights before when he sensed her anxiety. "Whats wrong?" he asked, coming a little more conscious, blinking in the darkness.

"Nothing, Inuyasha. Just bad dream." She lied. She hated lying to him, but, she knew the truth would be more painful than any lie. He could never know, and he never would. The well was closed, along with the chapter of her life that tormented her.

He simply sighed, staring at her soft peaceful expression. She was a disturbingly convincing liar when she wanted to be. Of course her scent gave her away. Even she wasn't quite that good. It wasn't a dream, but it could have been a memory. Whatever it was, it came and went from time to time. At first it drove him insane that she felt the need to deflect his questions, but eventually, he simply let her be. If it was truly important, she'd tell him eventually. If not, the memories would soon fade and be gone forever. They'd already become far less frequent. It still pained him to smell guilt on her. He wished she would just give in and talk to him. It was unlike her to withhold her feelings, which made him worry that it was something he might not want to know. He was still confident that whatever it was wouldn't make him love her any less.

She'd returned to the past a different person than when she'd left. Still his Kagome, but she had done a lot of growing up in the three years they were separated. She was a bit calmer, more measured, less easily set off. Although she was still an absolute fireball most of the time, she argued just the slightest bit less over the small stuff. She almost never used the 'sit' commands, even when they fought, which was still often. She never let him leave her or go to bed angry, and always greeted him like he'd been gone a year when he left for a couple days to hunt a demon with Miroku. She had trouble sleeping.

He had been so elated with her return, he had almost missed it. The familiar scent brought back from the other side had masked it for a time, laced through her hair, her soft skin, mixing with her own. It was only once she had returned later that day from the spring with Songo that he realized what it was. The scent of her joining with someone else. He would know it anywhere. She smelled like that now, but it was his own scent mixing in with the cherry blossom of Kagome.

It was faint, but still enough to shatter his heart. Not that he let it show. He'd known from the day she came back to him that she'd sought comfort in the arms of someone else, but he couldn't blame her. He didn't blame her. If he'd found someone of interest, he may have done the same, if only to try and soothe the ache he felt for her body when she was gone. She didn't know she was going to come back, ever. There was simply no sense in making her feel any worse about it than she already did, torturing herself at night, the guilt rolling off her in waves.

It didn't matter to him. She was his. Body and soul. Whatever happened before or after... none of it mattered now. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, instantly washing away the bitter scent of guilt and regret, replacing it with the bright smell of happiness and the sound of her small hushed giggle. He sighed in relief at the change, placing a few kisses on her neck and shoulder.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She smiled softly to herself as she laid her arm across his chest, pulling herself deeper into his warmth. Without another thought, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**** _Lemon ahead_!** **

Chapter 2: Stay

The first time had been five or so years ago, on the night of the new moon. He remembered them both feeling the end of their long quest was nearing a close, but what that meant, nobody could say.

She'd always stay up with him on these nights to talk to him, which always got on his nerves, knowing full well she was taking advantage of his tendency to yap about his 'feelings' when he transformed into a human. Still, he enjoyed the company enough to happily yap to her until she inevitably fell asleep, usually mid-conversation. Sometimes, leaning on his shoulder, which is what he always hoped for. That night was no different, save for the fact that Songo and Miroku had gone off to investigate some suspicious stories from a nearby village, taking Shippo and Kirara with them. Inuyasha and Kagome had found an abandoned forest hut to stay the night in, which was surprisingly clean and well stocked. Inuyasha would have guessed the residents had left in a hurry, and not too long ago, probably because of the very demon the others had gone after that night.

"What will you do when it's over?" He'd asked, filling the lull in conversation with a question he'd desperately wanted to ask for months, but hadn't had the guts.

"Over? hmm" She stared off into the darkness, watching the stars. "I guess... I'll go home and finish school." He didn't give any hints as to how hard that was to hear, but she seemed to know, tilting her head sweetly to look at him. "Then..." she continued, watching the glimmer of something hopeful return to his hard eyes.

"Then I'll come back... and... live with you." He sucked in a breath. Did that mean... was she saying...?

"Kagome... I-"

"You don't have to say anything. It's not like you have a choice in the matter, really." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He was silent for a long moment, contemplating everything he had just told her. After the long pause she was nearly asleep when he surprised her by reaching for her hand, holding it gently in his own. She looked up at him as he watched the night sky, a soft blush on his cheeks. He turned to look at her eyes which seemed to sparkle in the starry night.

"Do you mean that...? You'd stay here? With me?" She was lost in his expression, showing so much emotion in his eyes, his voice low and serious. She only managed a nod and a soft "Yes Inuyasha... I want to stay with you always" before he pressed his lips to hers. At first she was shocked at how gently he kissed her. It was so tender, and so different from the other times they'd kissed. Of course, this was the first time it had been both of their choice. She thought for a moment it may be his human form, but just as quickly decided it wasn't. This was Inuyasha. Her gentle half-demon. She leaned in, deepening the kiss, her heart pounding. She let him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. Her chest pressed against his as they both melted into the comfortable embrace.

He pulled back suddenly, leaving her misty eyed and gasping. He seemed to be gauging her reaction, unsure if this was what she wanted. When only silence filled the air between them for an intense moment he decided to let her go. "I'm sorry- I just-"

He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her lips, kissing him passionately. This time he didn't pull away or try to fight it. His heart soared as she pulled herself against him, his hands landing on her hips. Her tongue pressed softly against his lips, an action that both confused and excited him. He welcomed the action, parting his lips to against hers. Though it seemed a bit odd at first, meeting her tongue with his own sent a shiver of desire through him. Her heart raced as her fingers wound through his dark hair. Before she knew what was happening she was softly laid on her back, the dark human-Hanyo above her, still kissing her passionately as his hands began to explore her soft curves. His lips left hers again, but before she could protest they were pressed to her neck, making her give a soft gasping moan. He shuddered at the sound, feeling his body respond to her sweet call. He tentatively moved his hand over her waist, feeling the soft curve that was usually hidden by her loose shirt. His hand continued to move upward, waiting for the command to stop that never came as he cupped her breast. Only another sweet moan left her lips as he caressed her. Her back arched, pressing her chest more firmly into his hand. Was she telling him to...? it couldn't be that she wanted... his mind raced as his body seemed to move on it's own to press his hips into hers.

"I-Inuyasha!" she gasped, fisting her hands in his hair. He instantly backed off, stopping to look down at her. "No-Don't- I don't want you to-"

"I'm sorry- I-" He began pushing himself away, only to be stopped when Kagome tugged at his collar. He looked down at her in surprise, hypnotized by the look in her eyes.

"Don't stop..." She said, pulling him closer with a tantalizing slowness. She kissed him again, wrapping her long legs around his hips to pull him in. His heart drummed in his chest, ready to give her anything she wanted. He couldn't stop himself. This was wrong. She was too innocent, too pure for him, but none of that mattered. She wanted him, and he was powerless to deny her. He seemed to slip from any control he had in an instant, focusing his efforts on making her gasp his name one more time. Her hands left his shirts to quickly pull loose the little red tie of her uniform, pulling it through the collar slowly and laying it to the side.

He sat up, pulling her with him to hold her in his lap, quickly pulling the soft shirt over her head as she raised her arms to let him. She squeaked playfully as he laid back on top of her, kissing her neck and resuming his exploration of her perfect breasts. Kami, they were really perfect. Soft and round, her pink nipples peeking out from the top of the light purple cups of her bra as she breathed. They hardened as his thumb passed over, making him interested in tasting her there too. As his tongue glided over the peak she breathed his name again, more sensually than last time, much to his pleasure. Her thighs tightened around him and her hands combed through his dark hair as he experimented, licking and sucking to hear her moan and feel her writhe. Her hand left his hair to unzip the side of her green pleated skirt before pushing it down a bit over her hips. He sat back on his heels once more to pull it off, raising her long legs to his shoulder with the action, stopping to remove her socks as well. He groaned in approval as he laid her legs back down on his thighs, seeing the lacy underwear matched the top. She looked like a goddess, almost like she had taken the place of the moon in the dark night.

He slowly began removing his shirts, unable to look away from the image of dazzling beauty laid before him. He left on his pants for the time being, laying back over her to slowly kiss down her neck, pulling the straps of her top down over her shoulders to allow him access to her soft pink nipples. She cried out softly as he placed a kiss there, followed by a quick flick of his tongue. Her hands returned to their place in his hair as her back arched again, pressing her chest closer to his accepting lips. His hand moved lower, over the lace underwear to find her already wet from the stimulation. Something in him snapped instantly, needing to taste her there as well. He growled as he pushed himself down between her thighs and pressed his tongue to the purple fabric.

"Inuyasha!" she panted, tilting her head back in ecstasy. The sound of his name on her sweet lips drove him wild. He pulled the fabric to the side to better access the source of her pleasure. She was already so wet, and starting to whimper softly with every movement of his tongue over the small pink pearl at her center. She made the sweet noises and writhed beneath him until she cried once and sucked in a breath, her hands tightening in his hair and her head turning in intense pleasure. Was that- did she just- oh Kami... Inuyasha felt his body swell in response once more. She was ready- panting- begging for him to take her. He sat back, wiping his lips on his arm before standing to remove his Hakama. He hesitated for the briefest moment, wondering one final time of he should stop this before he went too far, if he even could stop. Her eyes begged him to continue as she sat up to remove her top, followed by the underwear. He heard her gasp as he stepped out of his clothes and kneeled between her legs once more. Suddenly she looked a little unsure.

"Kagome? Do you want me to- we can still-"

"No!" She said, raising her hand to press it to his chest. "It's just- the first time... it's supposed to... hurt... and you're so..." he looked down at himself, trying to figure out what she was saying. She blushed a pretty shade of red, suddenly having trouble looking him in the eyes. "So... big." She finally struggled out the words, instantly feeling ridiculous. Inuyasha looked at her with the same puzzled expression. Oh, he thought. Oooohhh. Her apprehension finally clicked, and he couldn't help cracking a half smile at her. Oh yeah. He was probably going to make her scream. The thought both horrified and excited him in a perplexing way. He didn't want to hurt her, but her hesitation was a little bit of an ego boost. He was sure he could make the pain minimal, even with his ... uncomfortable size. She was so wet... so ready.

He leaned back over her, kissing her softly to try and ease her worry. He pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes, seeing both desire and fear. "I'll go slow…" he promised, both to her and to himself. "...and if it's too much, I can stop. You don't have to endure it if it's too painful." She nodded shyly, kissing him again as she laid back. He continued to lick and kiss her lips as his hand moved once more to the pearl, rubbing it softly as her kisses became deeper. He pressed the head of his cock to her opening, rubbing it over the sensitive spot to coat it in the fluid, making her hum a worried note against his lips as her arms tightened. Slowly he began to press into her, taking his time to measure her reaction. She sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth, letting out a soft high cry as he broke through her virgin barrier. He too couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of entering her, her soft walls pressing against his cock. "Kami... Kagome..." he breathed, pressing his length forward until their hips met.

"It- Hurts!" she whined into his shoulder, breathing hard. She held tight around his neck, her legs squeezing his hips. He reminded himself to breathe as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly.

"Try to relax…" He whispered, trying to hold himself still as his cock throbbed within her. "...you're too tense." She let out another pained whine before nodding and trying to relax her body. She instantly felt better as she let out a long held breath and loosened her hold on him slightly. Feeling her breathing become more even and calm, he slowly rocked his hips back before pressing back in. This time her whimper was less sharp, and held a bit less pain. He thanked all the gods silently as he slowly began to set an even pace. She was still soaking wet, now with a small amount of blood coating his cock, aiding in easing the discomfort. As he continued her cries never stopped, but became more pleasured and intense as the feeling of being completely filled by him began to push her close to another orgasm. He felt her beginning to tense again and slowed, hoping he wasn't hurting her too badly. As he did a small request of "Faster" passed her lips. He growled in agreement as he picked up the pace. He felt what was building and returned his hand to her breast hoping to push her over the edge, feeling her release almost instantly. She cried his name again, making the incredible feeling somehow even better. He moaned her name softly as her walled closed in on him, his eyes closing to concentrate on how her body was reacting to his.

He sat back, still pressed deep inside her as he pulled her up to sit in his lap. He held her hips, moving them to grind her most sensitive spot against himself as she locked her lips to his, letting her tongue pass over his. He tilted his head back as he felt her body tensing, reveling in the feeling that he'd imagined so long, being buried inside her tight body as she came again, panting his name. Kami, she was incredible. He held her thigh with one hand, placing his other arm around her back and using it to lift and lower her on his cock as he neared his own climax. He felt her shudder against him again, crying out as another orgasm flooded through her. He couldn't stop himself from following her, filling her as he emptied his swollen cock. He pressed their hips together as the shudder of his orgasm made him gasp, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing her name.

He let out a long breath as he finished, holding her body against his as he still twitched inside her. They both panted, neither wanting to part from the other's warmth for the time being. Kagome broke the silence first, pressing her face into his neck as she breathed his name. He loosened his tight hold on her just enough to look into her eyes, praying she had felt even a fraction of the pleasure she'd just given him. She stared back in silent wonder, her hands combing through his dark hair. He kissed her again, deeply, trying desperately to express all the love and passion he felt for her in that moment. She responded in kind, giving him everything in her heart through the kiss. He finally pulled them apart, not really wanting to, but knowing the cool night air would get to her eventually. They each found their clothes and redressed before he offered to take her to the nearby hot spring to wash up before bed. She agreed, grabbing her bag and bow as he grabbed Tessaiga and following him into the night.

They walked side by side, two humans deeply in love.

That night was the single greatest of his long life, without equal for as long as he'd live. He had held her close, simply waiting and watching as the sun broke over the horizon, instantly returning him to the half-demon he truly was. As he watched the sleeping girl in his arms he wondered if she's ever want to be with him this way. It would only be more dangerous, more rough on her delicate body. He looked down at his now clawed hands, pressed firmly to his lover's back as he cradled her. Lover. He was her lover now. He smiled softly at the thought. He'd have to be careful... claws and fangs, but he knew she would try if he asked. He sighed deeply, pressing a soft final kiss to her dark hair as he sensed their companions would be returning with the sun. He shifted her ever so slightly into a less compromising position. It wasn't unusual for her to be asleep on him, but the way her legs wrapped around his was still a bit... suggestive. She stirred at the movement, much to his displeasure.

"Inuyasha...? What time is it?" She asked sleepily, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. She stilled, remembering her night... He shot her a small half-grin at the sudden alertness she had found, as some part of last night must have come to mind. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him before her fingers shot up to lightly touch her lips.

"Early." he said, hoping the look on her face wasn't regret. His smile faded into mild concern as she didn't reply. He was having a difficult time smelling her emotions and it was making him nervous. "You can go back to sleep if ya want. The others aren't back yet." She nodded slowly, letting the memories rearrange themselves in her mind before gently resting her head back on his chest. He hesitantly let his hand run over her hair, still trying to get a good emotional scent, but coming up mixed.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly into his chest, fisting her hand in the fabric of his fire rat. "yea" was all he could reply, feeling his heart pick up a bit in anticipation. She hesitated before continuing. "Was last night... did we..." She trailed off.

"It was real... you didn't dream it." He said, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice in case she wanted to pretend she had. He heard her sigh deeply before he finally scented... tears. No, no, no... she couldn't cry... Kami, what had he done. His breath hitched as he pulled her close, hoping to comfort her, even though that probably the opposite of what she wanted. "Kagome- I- I don't know what to say... please don't cry… I thought it was what you wanted." He whispered against her hair, feeling like a monster, worse than a monster, a demon. He felt her push back and let her go, prepared for a sound slap, but instead seeing her brilliant smile through the tears. He looked at her in wonder and confusion.

"What are you apologizing for stupid?!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. She couldn't help laughing at his face. Kami! He could be so dense! "I'm so happy!" she cried into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, almost taking her breath away. She felt a rumble of laughter in his chest.

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" He muttered softly. His full senses had returned and now he could relish in the smell of him that would linger on her for maybe a few days, if only faintly. Longer, if they did it again... especially in his Hanyo form... Kami, he wanted to do it again. His ear twitched, killing all hope of that idea for the time being. "Pull yourself together woman, we have company." He joked, letting her go to smirk at her as she wiped her face.

She couldn't stop smiling. Even after their friends had returned, her laugh came often and easily for the entire day after. She didn't sit him once for almost a month. Of course he had snuck her away from the others at least once a week to be alone and make love, often until dawn, on nights he knew they wouldn't be traveling. That continued until that day, that terrible day, when she disappeared from his life again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Grief

Kagome had been inconsolable for the months after her return to the modern era. She cried each night, losing sleep because every time she closed her eyes, all she could dream about was him. His silver hair, some nights black, falling over her as he kissed her, touched her, loved her. Her body ached for him, unable to find peace as she writhed in her sheets. She felt like an addict at times. Totally unable to control her emotions.

She went to school, put on a brave face for her friends and family, but no matter what she felt like a fading photograph of herself. She was sure none of them could know how time was crushing her. She hoped for a while, a short while, that he would come for her here. Maybe he'd live long enough to come to her the long way around, maybe as an old man, maybe still the same. She wasn't sure about the life spans of Hanyos, but she knew his brother was very old, yet looked young. Maybe he could do it. Her hopes were dashed every day that he stayed absent from her life. She tried to remember how to be happy, like she was before, but she simply couldn't. He was her world now, and he was gone, forever.

After the first year, she was better. Not perfect, but better. She had trained herself to remember the good times, and be happy that they happened at all. Her mother had helped her through the worst of it, knowing the pain of losing the one you truly love too soon. She'd opened up one night, telling her everything, or as much as any mother should know, and was rewarded with such understanding and kindness, she wondered if her mother had not always known what he was to her.

It was any average day of classes when her friends decided to go out to the shops and grab some food. She tagged along like always, joking and telling stories about how Hojo had asked her about Eri. Her friend was absolutely obsessed with him, and she encouraged her to go for it at every opportunity. "I thought you two were kind of a thing, Kagome." Said Eri with just a hint of jealousy. She smirked.

"No way, you know I'm not interested in dating anyone." Her friend nodded knowingly. Kagome had told them he moved away, to America, and stopped talking to her. It was the best way to get them to stop asking questions that made her feel sick. She was looking in a clothes store window when when she caught sight of him through the reflection. At first she looked away, thinking it was a trick of the light, just a punk with similar hair, but she still turned to look fully. When she did her heart nearly stopped. It was him. It was!

It was Sesshomaru!

"Do you know that guy or something?" her friend had stopped walking to watch her as she gaped at the handsome guy with white hair standing across the street. He had stopped too, looking at her coldly. Kagome's eyes began to mist with tears as she dropped her bag on the street and ran to him. Her friends only watched in shock as Kagome threw her arms around the man, who only stood still in shock as she started to cry.

"Sesshomaru! It's you- It is you!" She whimpered, holding tight to his chest even though he only stood still, hands in his pockets. She wasn't sure at first, being much less identifiable in modern clothes. Black jeans and a plain blue shirt under a white jacket, a brown lether tote slung over his shoulder- but the color of his hair, now cut short, was the same. His markings were gone, but his amber eyes were unmistakable.

"Kagome?" He replied, barely showing his shock at seeing her. Her eyes shot up in surprise at hearing her name. Had he ever said it before? His eyes scanned her, still trying to hide his shock. "Kagome... how are you here?" he asked blankly, pushing her back at the shoulders to look at her more clearly. She was really here? How strange…

"I- I live here! This is where I'm from! How are you here?" She cried, ignoring her friends who had graciously brought her bag from the street to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey Kagome... It seems like you have some catching up to do..." Eri said, looking at the others. "We'll catch you later, ok?" Kagome nodded at them as they turned to leave, all whispering about what the hell could be going on with this crazy looking guy and her. None of them could wait to hear the story behind this.

As soon as they were out of earshot Sesshomaru turned back to the emotional girl who was still standing in front of him. She looked like a complete wreck, making him a little apprehensive about walking down the street with her, but still... his curiosity was peaked. How could this human- whom he thought long dead- be alive and in front of him, looking no older than she had the day they met? "Come." He said coolly, turning to continue to his house. She was stunned for a moment before scrambling to gather her bag and follow him to... wherever he was going.

"How are you here, Sesshomaru? I thought for sure everyone from the feudal era was gone now!" She said, trying to calm down and get a grip on her emotions. He only replied with "Hn" and continued walking.

"So did I Kagome. You must explain how it is you came to be here. How have you returned?" He didn't look at her as he continued down the street, beginning to darken with the setting sun. She didn't want to take the time to explain everything, especially because she hardly understood it herself, but she knew he wanted at least a halfway decent explanation. She decided to just jump in.

"I was born in this era. I've always been from here. I went back to the feudal era through... a well, at the shrine. It all has to do with the Shikon Jewel" He furrowed his brow. Heavy emotion for Sesshomaru, she thought. In reality he was connecting the odd clothes she wore to the present day uniforms that were commonplace in the current era, instantly proving the validity of her outlandish tale. "It was an accident, really. Once Naraku and the Jewel were destroyed, I got stuck back here, in my own time. I haven't been able to return for... a little over a year." The unsteady emotion had returned to her voice. Sesshomaru turned on the sidewalk to walk up to a small but modern house on the street, pulling a set of keys from his tote and unlocking the door.

He stopped to look at Kagome who had halted on the sidewalk, gesturing for her to enter. She was hesitant. He was never exactly a friend in the past, but he had to know... What had happened to Inuyasha? She gathered her courage and walked through the door, Sesshomaru following close behind to close it again. She stood unsurely in the entryway for a moment, just staring at Sesshomaru. He gave her a slightly pained look before sliding off his shoes and continuing inside, rounding a corner to another room where he flicked on the light. She quickly followed his example.

When she entered the bright kitchen, his back was turned, busy making tea. She stood there wordlessly staring at his shoulders as he went about his task. She barely noticed the surroundings except in glances. It was a mix of very simple and modern design, with a few tasteful elements of the past scattered throughout. A set of ancient looking vases she recognized to be a common item of the feudal era sat on the counter, holding a few cuts of greenery. Kagome was sure they must be priceless, their beauty and age making them the holy grail for collectors or historians. "Sit, Kagome." He said, still turned away from her. She did as she was told, remembering that he never liked her much in the past. She hoped that he would let bygones be bygones if she did the same.

He placed two cups on the table, pouring the steaming tea carefully before sliding one cup to her. He sat across from her and leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes wash over her. She felt frozen, unable to move, partly wanting to run, partly wanting to hug him again. Oh Kami... she thought. She hugged Sesshomaru. How was she not dead yet?

"To answer your question, I'm simply still alive." He said, taking a sip of his tea. She nodded slowly in understanding. So it was possible. If anyone could survive this long, she wasn't surprised it was him. If he had been here all this time, maybe he would tell her what she wanted to know.

"Sesshomaru, what happened... to Inuyasha?" She asked the question, stealing her heart to the answer that she knew was coming. He sighed through his nose, never breaking eye contact as he set his cup down on the dark wood table.

"Dead. Long dead." He said the words, like daggers to her heart, with no emotion. Somehow, that helped. At least he wasn't saying it with the joy she knew he probably felt at his brother's demise. She felt the tears well up in her eyes once more, but held it back, taking a sip of her tea to steady her nerves. She nodded again, taking a few deep breaths. She looked back into his amber eyes, seeing what she thought might have been just the barest hint of sympathy.

"How?" She asked in a voice so small she could barely hear herself.

"Protecting you, from what I understand." he replied without pause. She sucked in a breath sharply. Did that mean... So he would... They would be together again?

"What do you mean!?" She had stood suddenly, slammed her cup on the table, spilling a few drops of the tea. He glanced at his table, looking annoyed. She looked down, apologizing before sitting and folding her hands on her lap like a naughty child. She was so desperate for answers, she needed to know how to get back! "How-how did I return?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even and calm. He only looked away.

"You never said, to me at least." She was heartbroken all over again. There goes her hope of returning tonight, but there was still hope for the future. She would see him again. Her Inuyasha. Aa she finished her tea a soft longing sigh left her lips.

"Please... can you tell me anything more?" She asked, a waver in her voice.

"What do you wish to find out?" He asked as he rose to gather the cups. She thought hard about what she really needed to know. As she did he rinsed the cups before using a little towel to wash his face, an action that Kagome found odd until he turned back with the full face markings that she remembered.

"Oh?" She made the sound mostly in surprise before she could stop herself. "You cover the marks?" She asked, a little happy to see his real face again.

"I don't have much of a choice." There was just a hint of growl in his tone. "Facial markings look 'scary'. It's bad for business." She nodded, biting back a remark about Sesshomaru not needing the face tattoos to be scary, along with a fleeting question about what exactly his 'business' was, instead going back to her original line of questioning.

"When will I return?" She asked, hoping he would be able to tell her at least that much.

"I don't remember." He said cooly, with a little shrug. She paled. Of course he wouldn't have known that. What did he care where she was? She sighed, realizing that he probably wouldn't know very much at all in regards to her. He pulled back his sleeve to look at the watch on his wrist before looking back at her, seeming to linger on her uniform.

"It's getting late Kagome." He said plainly, standing to walk back to the entryway.

"Wait- please!" He paused next to her chair to look at her squarely, hands in his pockets.

"You can come back tomorrow if you have more questions, but you are a student. I'm sure you still have work to do, am I right?" She blushed. She had forgotten all about her assignments when she saw him. "Tomorrow, Kagome." School. School!? How did school matter now!?

"But-!" She panicked when he turned to go again, not thinking it through before she reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked down, glaring at her dangerously. Her own expression was surprised, shocked at her own bold move. In a flash he turned his hand around, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to her feet. He held it above her head at such an angle that she couldn't help but stumble, falling against his chest. She was terrified for a moment, cringing against whatever painful retribution was coming. When nothing happened she looked up at him shyly, pressing her hand to his chest to right herself, hoping this wasn't how she died.

"Tomorrow." He repeated calmly, dropping her wrist. She immediately regained her balance and stood before him, rubbing the spot his hand had held absently. It didn't hurt, but Kami, he can be scary.

Once she had shaken off her initial panic she did as she was told, pulling back on her shoes and gathered her bag. When she turned to say goodbye she noticed he was putting his shoes on as well.

"You're walking me home?" She asked, a bit disbelieving.

"Hn." He opened the door for her, before again locking it behind them as they returned to the street. They walked in silence for a time, giving her time to think. Maybe if she could find out what had happened, she could save Inuyasha. Maybe she could stop whatever had ended his life. Of course, if that was possible, wouldn't he be alive now? Wouldn't just seeing his brother, gaining the promise of an answer, wouldn't that make it so? It was all so complicated. How could living in the future give her almost no advantage?

"Can I still come see you again?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"After school." He said, seeming to Kagome like he was very concerned with her education for someone who barely knew her. She nodded, making a mental note to cancel all of her plans.

They stopped at the shrine steps, looking to each other. "Goodnight, Kagome." He said, turning to go.

"Wait!" Before she could stop herself she was reaching for his wrist again. He caught her before she could touch him this time, holding her wrist again, but just out in front of her instead of over her head. She blushed at the angry look on his face. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask-" She waited for him to drop her wrist and nod before continuing. She looked at her feet, unsure of how to phrase this question correctly. "Were we…. Did you and I… did we ever become better friends?" She trailed off, hoping that he would understand the gist of what she was saying. 'Did you ever stop hoping me and Inuyasha were dead' seemed a little too direct. He cracked a smile. Her blood seemed to run cold as he did. Although he was handsome, and the smile wasn't especially sinister, she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered, begging her to run and hide.

"We did." He said, with more warmth in his voice than she had believed him capable of, though that was still only a hint. "You became my Imouto." As the words left his lips all the fear was gone from her body, replaced by overwhelming joy.

"So… Inuyasha and I will be married?" She kept her voice absolutely calm, though she suddenly held her hands in fists in front of her, waiting for the words.

"You were married." He clarified, reminding her of this time situation. She couldn't help the happy little scream that left her lips, throwing up her hands in victory as she jumped over to hug him again.

"Big brother!" She said excitedly, pushing her face into his shirt. He sighed softly at the familiar words. He'd completely forgotten her brazen greeting when she'd returned to the past. It had thoroughly pissed him off, the disrespect, but in some odd way it made him respect her a bit more. She was nothing if not brave. But she may just be stupid. He still wasn't exactly sure.

"Yes, yes, congratulations." He panned, pushing her shoulder lightly. She backed off, but couldn't hold back the smile on her lips as she looked at him. He frowned at her. He never much cared for celebrations. "Goodnight, Kagome." His farewell sounded more like a command this time. She nodded, her mind swirling with happy dreams for her future. Planning a wedding. Becoming his wife! She bowed respectfully to Sesshomaru.

"Goodnight! Be safe! Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow!" She chirped at a mile a minute before quickly hopping up the steps to her home. He watched her go, moving effortlessly up the incline, shaking his head at her. Something told him he was going to regret this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers

The next day she hardly heard a word anyone said to her. It was another sleepless night, but it didn't matter. She was going to get answers today. Although he might not be able to tell her everything, there had to be a few things he could help her with, most importantly, what had been the fate of her and Inuyasha? Her mind was swirling with all the possibilities. What could have possibly killed her Hanyo? He had defeated Naraku. Naraku! Could something have been more powerful? More deadly? She shuddered at the thought.

Once the bell rang she didn't take the time to see anyone off before she headed for the street she had remembered, quickly walking along until she found the familiar house. Stopping at the door she hesitated for a moment, trying to get her head straight before knocking. She took a breath and raised her fist to the door just as it opened for her. "Kagome." He said cooly. She smiled, relieved that he was back in her sight. Some part of her was afraid he'd disappear in the night, just like a dream, leaving her with nothing.

"Sesshomaru." She said back with a small polite bow, entering the house when he gestured for her to do so. She went through the same routine as last time, removing her shoes and bag before following him to the kitchen. A laptop was on the table, and Sesshomaru sat before it to begin typing at an incredible speed. It was so strange, seeing this regal person from another time using the modern convenience. She reminded herself that he had lived in this time just as long as she had. In order to survive this long, he must have learned to adapt. "What are you working on?" she ventured, hoping the question wasn't too invasive. His eyes flicked up to hers before returning to the screen.

"Emails..." He said, sounding annoyed, never pausing in his typing. She hummed an interested note. Emails.

"So you have a job then?" He didn't reply right away, only regarding her presence after finishing his task and closing the laptop with a soft 'click'.

"I do." She nodded, once again interested in knowing exactly what 'business' he was in, but instead deciding to focus on why she was really here.

"What killed him, Sesshomaru?" It was what she most dearly needed to know. If she could, she had to warn him about it. The man in front of her looked mildly displeased. Maybe it was the sudden way she jumped into the conversation. She might not have, but he never struck her as one to enjoy chit chat. She figured it would be best to avoid beating around the bush.

"I can't tell you." He said, leaning back in his chair again. She must have looked truly horrified at his answer, because he saw fit to explain himself, which he almost never did. "I was not there. I had been overseas for a time, only learning of my brother's passing years later. By that time, whatever had done it had died of it's own wounds as well. I didn't seek to investigate." She nodded slowly. 'Brother' was an interesting word choice from Sesshomaru, considering he never passed up a chance to tell someone he doesn't have a brother. At the same time, he didn't investigate, so he must not have cared too deeply about it.

"I was gone too? After... the fight?" The fight with the mystery thing that can kill the world's strongest half-demon warrior. Overcome Tessaiga. Overcome her sacred arrows. Songo and Miroku. Anyone else who would have fought alongside them. All of that... and it still beat them. Sesshomaru nodded, standing to go to his counter.

"You look tired. Did you not sleep?" She blushed a bit as she again stared at his back, knowing she wasn't at her best today. She sighed and began telling him about the dreams that kept her away from sleep for days on end. Time seems to drag on at a snail's pace when you don't sleep, she'd found. It was a particularly cruel element to the hell that had become her life after Inuyasha. He asked about whether or not she had trouble before, which she hadn't, telling her that she apparently did after she was reunited with Inuyasha in the past. She let her complaining end when he returned to the table, sliding her a cup of fragrant coffee.

"Do you know when it happened? This fight?" She asked, taking a testing sip, finding the coffee delicious and soothing. He nodded, unfazed by the change in conversation.

"It was... maybe two hundred years after you two were mated." She nearly choked on her coffee. What did he mean? Two hundred years after they first... That made no sense! It would make her well over two hundred years old at her death, and how did he know about that anyway!?

"Two hundred years after... when?" she coughed lightly into her fist, hoping she didn't sound as shocked as she was, but knowing she wasn't handling this information gracefully. He sat back in his chair, realizing she must not know about her life being extended once the mating was complete. Afterall, his idiot brother probably never explained these things to her until after Naraku was killed, being so obsessed with only that one task.

"After you are mated to a demon, your life extends. You age at the same rate as he does, which is quite slowly, by human standards." His perfectly sound explanation seemed to only confuse her more.

"But..." That can't be right, she thought. "I've been aging normally all this time I've been away from the past...?" Her question made him raise an eyebrow up in surprise. Her own raised in response, surprised at the amount of expression he was showing.

"Really..." He said with a sudden interest, leaning forward and putting his chin on his fist. His eyes were so intense, making her feel like she was being analyzed, like a specimen in a lab. She nodded nervously, thinking that something must be wrong with her to warrant this reaction. She only grew more nervous as he let out a small chuckle, which he quickly tried to cover, but couldn't.

"Oh little brother... you didn't." He muttered to himself, leaning back and covering his eyes with one hand. He crossed his arms and looked at her squarely, letting the light amused smile on his lips show. "Mating..." he began, "Is not the same as having sex." She blushed, suddenly realizing what she had unknowingly admitted to. "It's basically like the demon equivalent of marriage, though much more permanent. You may have been lovers... but not Mates, by demon standards anyway." He sighed contently. Not many things could make him crack his icy facade, but Kagome's innocent face was just too much. Her face stayed tinted with a pretty blush as she sipped her coffee, looking annoyed at his amusement. To tell the truth, she was also mentally congratulating herself on seeing Sesshomaru laugh and living to tell the tale. This Sesshomaru, while technically being the same as the old one, seemed a little looser. He'd smiled, laughed, and even let her hug him, all death penalty offenses in the past she was sure. Still, how embarrassing. She had no idea there was a distinction, though she'd never asked. She didn't even know about this demon equivalent of marriage. She was a little annoyed that Inuyasha had never mentioned it to her. Naughty boy…

Sesshomaru interrupted her embarrassed musings to explain a bit more. "You were mates in the past, so I'm sure he'll tell you eventually." The smug smirk still stayed on his lips as he spoke. Kagome looked down at her cup, the image suddenly a bit too familiar. "I was actually a little surprised by that, not knowing if Inuyasha's half blood would be enough to… achieve it." Her eyes shot up in surprise. Complete… what exactly? She knew he was plenty able to 'complete' anything they'd tried before. What could this 'mating' entail?

"So, how is it 'different,' exactly?" She asked quietly, still sipping casually on her drink. He huffed in amusement.

"It's… It involves…Ah…." He sighed, still wearing that smile. "You know what, I'll let my brother explain it to you when the time comes." She was a bit let down but nodded in agreement, happy to be out of this awkward conversation. Still, he used that word again.

"Brother..." She said softly to herself, making him a bit confused. He hoped she wasn't going to start calling him that. Seeing his confusion she corrected herself. "You keep calling him your brother..." He nodded in understanding. When she disappeared, there was still a risk of being cut down to anyone foolish enough to remind him of his shared blood with Inuyasha.

"Things changed between us." he said plainly. Watching her begin absently playing with a lock of hair that flowed over her shoulder. Though that was really all he cared to say, she was clearly hoping for more. He decided to continue, if only to give information that would be useful later. He wasn't by nature kind, and his willingness to sit here and talk over things of zero consequence to him was no exception. He was playing a long game, little did she know. He wasn't ready just yet to fully explain his request, but she would be of great importance to him in due time.

"After Naraku was defeated, I decided to let Rin live in the village with that priestess. Kaede." Inuyasha, he now realized, most likely only stayed because of the proximity to the old well in the forest. He assumed that was the one she was speaking of traveling through. He finally understood why he usually found his brother there, sitting peacefully against the old wood at the most random times of night and day. "Inuyasha stayed there as well, and I... appreciated his help in keeping Rin safe from harm. How long did you say you've been stuck here? A year, correct?" She perked up at the question, nodding. He hummed a note, trying to remember how old Rin was when she had returned. The 'big brother' comment the other day had jogged his memory a little. He leaned on the table casually, catching her hopeful gaze. "Three years or so... that is how long you were gone from that era. At most." Kagome's lips snapped open with a gasp, her eyes wide. She stood suddenly, this time careful not to spill her coffee.

"Three years? That's all?" The sound in her voice was so hopeful, it was hard not to feel her joy spreading throughout the room, even to Sesshomaru. Though he didn't let it show, choosing instead to maintain his calm gaze to avoid exciting her more.

"Hn." She jumped, making a happy noise that was a bit too loud for his liking. He must have looked annoyed because she settled down quickly, reseating herself at the table. She looked at him like he was some kind of fallen angel making him feel a bit uncomfortable, but he could understand her elation. His brother had been despondent, utterly destroyed by her absence. Even he could he empathetic enough to show some small kindnesses here and there, understanding to some degree his loss, as he had lost Rin. Of course, they were both lucky in that their losses were not permanent. At least, not at that time. Sesshomaru grimaced at a hard memory, allowing his gaze to shift to the window to clear his mind of it.

"Thank you." She said, breaking him out of his mental cage. "Thank you." she repeated, reaching out to touch his arm. He shifted quickly so her hand would fall on his sleeve rather than his wrist, wishing to avoid his marks being touched again. That had been… uncomfortable to say the least. He was sure she had no idea of the significance of the marks, and he wasn't going to tell her. If he was careful with this touchy girl, he wouldn't need to.

She didn't seem to notice his quick correction, finding her staring into his eyes. Maybe it was only the residual memory from the day before, but he was suddenly struck by how luminous her eyes were as they remained locked on his. They almost sparkled with the heavy emotion. He understood, even in the past- though he'd never admit it, why his brother might fall for her. She was a true beauty, and not only for a human. Not that it mattered. He was never concerned with beautiful women, finding them easy enough to come by. Still, there was something about Kagome, the way she looked at him, constantly touching him, begging for his time and attention, that made him want her in ways he shouldn't. Not that he would ever act on those desires. Just as he was about to pull back his arm from her grasp she laughed, her glittering eyes becoming misty with tears. He inwardly groaned in something akin to disgust. Humans were so overly emotional.

She was so overcome with the joy she felt, knowing her future was still out there, waiting for her. Now she knew an end was in sight. Two years, maybe a little less, and that was all it would take to return to Inuyasha! She pulled back her hand, wiping her face, feeling silly for laugh-crying, but also feeling like it was completely justified.

"You should be getting home." He said plainly. She frowned, but glancing out the window she agreed that it was getting dark. Homework. School. She sighed, but began gathering her things to go.

"Will you walk me home?" She asked, pulling on her shoes. He didn't answer, but pulling on his own shoes he went to the door and held it open, only giving her the simple command of 'Come.' before walking with her into the fading sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a replacement for an older, shorter, more boring chapter. I think it moves the story along better than the old one, and I just plain like it better. If anyone had read this story before with the old version, I'd be very interested to know whether or not you agree with this, as well as your thoughts on all the other changes I made!**

Chapter 5: The Well

Kagome had been silent most of the walk home. She was so content with everything she had learned about her fate, and endlessly grateful to Sesshomaru for humoring her curiosity. That thought had plunged her into deep contemplation over why exactly he was willing to entertain her at all. He was never one for small talk, or any kind of talking, especially to her. In the feudal era he seemed to do little more than threaten or ignore her, if he was forced to acknowledge her at all. Even during the fight with Naraku he had only helped her grudgingly. Or did he? She looked over at her escort, his face illuminated by the setting sun. He hadn't chosen to cover his marks today, which she reasoned was because he wasn't working, whatever it was he did. What was his end game when it came to helping her?

Seeming as though he read her mind, or maybe just because she had stared long enough for him to take notice, he glanced over at her. He quirked his brow as if to ask her why she had been staring so intensely. She smiled nervously, not wanting to admit to him that she was becoming suspicious of his involvement with her.

"Kagome." He said, shaking her out of her thoughts for a moment.

"Hm? What is it?" They were nearing the shrine steps, where he usually left her to return home. They both stopped at the base, turning to one another. Was he finally going to tell her what he wanted out of this?

"I want you to… show me this well you described." His tone was mildly skeptical as he turned to gaze up the steps. She was a little thrown off by his request but nodded, happy to bring him there, though she didn't understand why he would want to see it. Since she had returned it was really nothing but a dusty old well. It didn't even have water in it, so really it was less than a well! She led him up the steps anyway.

"It really isn't very interesting. It won't work anymore, so there's not much to see." She said as she pushed open the door, gazing down at the old wooden frame at the center of the dark room. She waved her hand lightly in front of her face, clearing away the dust she'd kicked up opening the door. She looked at Sesshomaru, wondering at his serious look as he stood in the doorway.

"This is it?" He asked, jumping from the steps to lightly land on the edge of the well, looking down at the dry soil below. Kagome walked down the steps slowly to join him, leaning over too, staring sadly down the long drop.

"Yup. I told you it's nothing now." Her voice was heavy with sorrow. She sat lightly on the edge, feeling the ancient frame beneath her fingers. "Before I returned I only had to jump down, and I would find myself five hundred years in the past. Now, I'm more likely to sprain an ankle." He watched her as she spoke, staring longingly at the void. Her story was odd, but he could tell it was all true. She couldn't lie to him even if she wanted to, but so far, she hadn't tried. Glancing back down to the bottom, he stepped gingerly over the edge, gliding down the narrow shaft before landing lightly on the packed dirt.

Letting his senses take over he could feel the power that radiated around him. It was probably her possession of the Shikon Jewel that had amplified the well's natural power enough to become a gateway. It held a distinct smell of the feudal era, so different from the modern city just outside. He reasoned it was probably from Kagome returning after spending time there, but it could be that the connection was still present, only attenuated to a lesser strength. She had also been down more recently, most likely checking on whether or not it would open for her again.

Just as he had begun wondering how exactly she got down to the bottom and back up he heard her slide off the rim above him. His eyes went wide in surprise as he opened his arms, catching her at the last second before she hit the dirt. She made a little 'Unf!' as she hit his chest, laying bridal style in his arms. Just as he opened his mouth to scold her for not warning him she hit his chest lightly, looking suddenly angry.

"What did you do that for!?" She said heatedly. He stared down at her in shock. She was mad at him? "If I don't hit the bottom, it definitely won't work!" He was stunned to silence for a moment before he was able to formulate a response.

"You- you wanted me to let you fall? You would have broken an ankle from this height, you said so yourself!" He had raised his voice to her, which he almost never did outside of a heated battle. Maybe it was her proximity making him snap, he thought, setting her on her feet and taking the only step back he could without hitting the well. He wished to be farther away from her, the confines of the well suddenly making him claustrophobic.

"Well duh! Why else would I jump?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at him for only a moment before her face fell, showing the sadness that now seemed like a permanent fixture of her personality. "Oh who am I kidding, it wasn't going to work anyway." She leaned back on the wall, her arms still crossed, looking at him with a kind of world-weariness she shouldn't have yet known at her age. Sesshomaru looked up as he senses someone approaching quickly. He grimaced. Now he was stuck down here, unable to use his demon strength to simply jump out without risking being outed for what he was. Kagome looked up too, just as her mother peeked over the side of the opening.

"Oh! There you are Kagome! Who… is your friend?" The woman squinted at Sesshomaru for a moment, the light of recognition in her eyes as she scanned over his hair.

"Hey Mama! This is…" She glanced at him, unsure whether she should make something up. He tried to communicate that she should with his eyes, but she ignored him. "This is Sesshomaru! He's Inuyasha's half brother!" He grimaced as she shouted up the words, which clearly seemed to excite the woman.

"Really? How wonderful! Come up so I can meet him properly!" She called, disappearing over the edge. Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged looks, his annoyed and hers expectant. She moved closer, as though he could just carry her out with him. He glared at her as she stood at his arm, tilting her head as if to ask what was taking him so long.

"How do we get out, Kagome?" He said evenly, keeping his voice low as her mother was still next to the well above them. She looked confused.

"What do you mean? Just jump..." She said softly, completely missing his point. He closed his eyes, clearing his throat.

"It's too far for a human to jump." He raised a brow, his emphasis finally making her understand. She giggled when she realized the reason for his hesitation, shaking her head.

"Mama knows about you and Inuyasha being demons. She won't be surprised, really." He glared at her skeptically. "She's met Inuyasha before… Even touched his ears! I promise, it's okay." Her explanation only raised more questions, but he gave up with a sigh, pulling her to his chest and jumping effortlessly over the rim of the well to stand lightly on the frame before Kagome's mother. Her eyes lit up when they appeared, clasping her hands over her heart and wearing a smile that looked quite similar to Kagome's.

He released Kagome to watch her hop down and hug her mother before turning back to him. "Sesshomaru, this is my mom!" She chirped happily. The woman smiled at him brilliantly, seeming to fixate on his marks.

"Ah! I see the resemblance! Though you look a bit older than Inuyasha." She said politely, not knowing how much such a comment annoyed him. He sighed, giving up completely on hiding what he was in this situation. It was a mystery as to how exactly she had met his brother, but she also wasn't lying. She knew exactly what he was. He stepped off the well to stand before the two women, offering a simple 'nice to meet you.' as he did. "What interesting marks…" She mused. Almost like it was as normal as a handshake she raised her hand to touch the marks on his face. He snatched her wrist quickly, being sure not to be rough, only stopping her action. Now he knew where Kagome got the touchiness from. She looked a bit surprised at him as he held her wrist. He dropped it quickly.

"Ah- sorry, but I would rather you not…" She nodded, smiling softly.

"Oh of course, I apologise, I guess I thought you wouldn't mind! How bold of me!" She laughed a bit nervously, again looking much like Kagome. "Well, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked, genuinely hoping he would.

"No, I must be going now. Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as though they'd discussed it earlier. She nodded anyway, happy to accept his plan.

"Sure, see you later." She said, the relief on his face not being lost on her. She couldn't believe her mother had tried to pet him! With that he gladly made his exit. The two women watched him go before pushing closed the well house door and heading inside.

"He seems… very serious." Mused miss Higurashi. She didn't mean it in any way, really, just stating a fact. Kagome smiled at the observation. That was an understatement!

"Yeah, he can be, for sure." she agreed, hoping to end the conversation there. She didn't want to explain too much about him, knowing he was already uncomfortable with someone knowing he was a demon.

"Why doesn't he have the ears?" Her mother's question amused her with the slight disappointment in her tone. Kagome sighed.

"They're only half brothers mama, and… if you wouldn't mind, can you not mention him to anyone? I guess he doesn't want anyone to know he's a demon." Miss Higurashi nodded, agreeing to keep his secret.

"You mean half-demon, right?" She asked innocently. Kagome paled. Would it matter to her mother that he was a real full fledged demon? Most mothers might discourage their daughters from hanging around actual demonic influences.

"Ah… no… he's a full demon." She said hesitantly, keeping her voice low. Her mother was a fifty fifty chance, but grandpa would definitely not allow it!

"Oh I see…" Her mother seemed to think it over, tapping a finger to her lips. "Well, we shouldn't tell grandpa, that's for sure." Kagome smiled, knowing she got so much of her personality from her mom in this moment.

"We shouldn't tell anyone mama." She reminded softly. Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep it to myself. Go wash up for dinner." Kagome did as she was told, happy to have such an understanding parent. "But one last thing!" Her mother pulled her close by the sleeve, leaning in to speak sofly. "Have you touched the marks on his face?" Her face was squinted in suspicion, as though she was discussing a dangerous conspiracy that she didn't want anyone to overhear. Her mother's curiosity was even worse than her own!

"No! Of course not! I'm sure he wouldn't like me touching them any more than you!" She whispered, her mother's face showing a bit of disappointment.

"Thats too bad, I really want to know what they feel like now…" She said absently. She looked at the embarrassment on her daughter's face. "What? I'm curious! Inuyasha let me touch his ears!" Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes.

"He's really not very much like Inuyasha, so just forget it okay?" She stared her mother down, making sure she would drop it. When she nodded as if to say 'fair enough' she finally went to wash up. She shook her head at her mother's ridiculous fixation. They were just a couple stripes and a little moon, just like tattoos! At least, she thought they were like tattoos… were they though? She groaned. Now it would drive her crazy too! Kami, she really was her mother's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick disclaimer, I'm in the process of editing right now, so if there are a few continuity errors between here and the end, that would be why. Hope it's not too bad, and I'll have it finished before the day is out for sure, so hang in there readers!**

Chapter 6: Comfort

The sunrise seemed to come too early the next morning. She rushed out the door to school with a smile on her face, something she hadn't done in over a year. Her classes flew by, and she finally had the time to tell her friends about the tall stranger with white hair. Her friends were appropriately wooed by her story: a doctor she knew from when she was sick a lot, he's cold, but a genius, the top of his field. After class was over she apologized to her friends for being unable to go out yet again before heading straight back to Sesshomaru's house.

Once she was standing before his door she wondered if she should knock, or just wait, as Sesshomaru seemed to already know when she was there. He opened the door as she was still deciding. "Kagome." He greeted as usual, with the flattest tone manageable. This time he didn't immediately move aside to let her in. instead he leaned on one arm over his head against the doorframe, looking down at her calmly. "I know I said you should come, but I have a lot of work to do today." He sounded oddly tired. Did he even get tired? She realized he may have been asking her to leave, but she'd already had her heart set on seeing him today.

"Ah… well- I do too!" She said, coming up with a reason to stay on the fly. She remembered his odd concern with her school work from the previous days. "I can do my homework until you're done." Her voice was just the smallest bit pleading. He thought it over a moment before stepping aside to let her in with a heavy sigh.

Kagome happily hopped through the doorway and stepped out of her shoes before heading to the kitchen, sitting in her usual seat. "Kagome, this way." She swiveled around to his voice, watching him walk past the kitchen door while pushing his clawed hand through his shaggy hair. She wandered after him, a little excited to see more of his home. She was not disappointed, as the rest of his house was much the same as the kitchen. Sleek modern architecture and furnishings, expensive antiques. He walked to a small room that held little more than a large window with a wide sitting area beneath it, a neatly kept work space with a desk, and hundreds of books. He gestured to the window, moving to the desk, an open laptop waiting for his attention. "Sit." he commanded. She did as she was told, very obediently. She smiled inwardly at the way 'sit' seemed to work just as well for her as it did Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru immediately got to work, alternating between typing and scribbling on the stack of papers next to the laptop. He seemed content to ignore her for a while. She pulled open her bag, remembering she was supposed to study if she were going to stay. She did just that for around twenty minutes until her mind began to wander. She let her eyes drift over the books lining the wall in front of her. There were so many, she wondered if he'd read them all. He'd certainly had the time. She wondered again about his occupation, but looking up to see him still engrossed in his work, she decided to get back to studying.

She tapped her pen lightly against her lips as she tried to concentrate, but failed. She wanted so badly to bother Sesshomaru. Now she knew how Inuyasha felt when he distracted her from studying. He never sat this quietly for so long, though. Kami, she missed that jerk. As her eyes were drifting over the walls of book titles they fell on the area behind Sesshomaru. She wondered for a moment why she'd not noticed it before but decided it was because she was focused on Sesshomaru himself, never bothering to look at the wall. Hung there for display there were two swords.

"Did Inuyasha still wear his beads?" She asked the question quietly, testing the waters causing Sesshomaru to hum a rather annoyed note. She took that to mean 'wait until I'm done, please' in Inu. She did just that, silently leaning against the window, gazing out at the birds like a bored housecat. Despite the appearance of boredom, her mind raced thinking about all the things she would ask when Sesshomaru decided he had time. Eventually his tying stopped, and her attention was caught with the 'click' of his laptop closing. She looked at him excitedly, parting her lips to start her daily barrage before being interrupted.

"I'm very busy, you know." He said coldly, causing her lips to snap shut and her face to take on a scolded look. She nodded, showing she understood what he meant. Just to make sure, he scribbled a note on a piece of crisp paper and handed it to her over the desk. "From now on I'll text or call you. Write yours down here." She took the paper, marvelling at the neatness of his writing. The numbers almost looked printed, though she'd just seen him write it by hand. She tucked the note away into her school blazer before returning her attention to Sesshomaru, typing her number into the phone he handed her. Once he took it back, saving it, she felt suddenly unsure if he wanted her to go or not. Seeming to read her mind, he told her it was ok to stay today. She thanked him, once again feeling like an obedient puppy. "And one more thing…" He said, "I've told you most of everything I know about your, and my brother's fate."

Her heart fell. He didn't know any more? So what should she do now? She couldn't just leave, he was her only link to the past! Two more years of this reality with nothing at all to connect her... No. She would find some reason to bug him until he threw her out, or changed his address. For now… she needed more questions.

"So... what is it you do?" He didn't look fazed by the question, although she wondered if it was too invasive.

"I deal in antiques, among other things." While that was never his primary business, it wasn't a lie. He dabbled in hundreds of occupations, finding the ones with the most risks to be his favorite. He had only happened to be going through some records of all of his holdings in various museums and universities across the world when she showed up, so that became his answer for today. Kagome almost laughed. What a genius occupation for someone who is close to immortal!

"I should have guessed, with the way you decorate. Is all of this stuff you've kept over time, or is it stuff you bought?" He scoffed, raising his brow at her.

"You ask that question in here?" She looked around the room, once again glancing at all the books and decorations. She had to admit, some of it seemed a little familiar, but she'd lived over a year of her life in the feudal era! Anything from then would look a little familiar. Sesshomaru stood when she didn't respond, walking towards the wall at her back, the only space blocked by her place in the window seat.

"You mean you don't recognize it?" He pulled down the two swords from their mounts on the wall, leaving a third hanging, leaning one on his desk and offering her the other. She almost cried out in surprise, her hands shooting to cover her shocked lips. She reached out tentatively, letting her fingers dust the old sword as it's name silently passed her lips. Her wide eyes looked to Sesshomaru's calm amber as she accepted the blade, clutching it close, as though it were her beating heart itself.

"Te-Tessaiga..." She whimpered, hands shaking. Her heart shattered at seeing the worn sword, but also soared at the way it almost pulsed in her hands. As a miko she could sense it's long dormant power, seeming to greet her. It was like being reunited with an old friend. How many times had Tessaiga saved her life? The love of her life? This sword was his. It belonged to her Inuyasha, literally a piece of him. His fang had been used to repair it! The surge of energy she felt was almost like touching the Hanyo himself... almost. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered, eyes still locked to the sword in her hands. "Do you have his robe?" He looked away from her at the question to his own sword. He had been gone for years after they had been killed. Totosai had been the one to tell him, giving him his brother's sword and leaving him with no more information than that. Looking back to the girl he saw her shoulders beginning to shake as she pulled the sword free of its sheath, only a couple inches before closing it again. His hand pressed her shoulder lightly, comfortingly even as her tears fell, despite her fighting them.

"No. It was lost." He said calmly, showing no hint of warmth in his voice, although he was trying to comfort her. It seemed to be working as she calmed down, releasing her death-grip on the sword just a hair to look down at it, turning it over and over in her hands. She handed it back to Sesshomaru, suddenly wishing for it to leave her sight, the memories too overwhelming. After taking care to wipe away any fingerprints that could harm them, he replaced both swords on the wall mount.

"Antiques..." She muttered. "That's brilliant... really." She smiled but the joy had gone from her voice. It pained him to see this. Even if they weren't the closest of kin, he still cared about her in some odd way. Maybe it was only his way of repaying Inuyasha for watching over Rin all those years ago, but he didn't want her to suffer.

"Kagome... I apologize, if that was too much." She shook her head, taking more care to appear happy.

"Sokay! Really, I was just surprised." She smiled brightly at him. Sesshomaru was instantly struck by how well she lied to him. He could smell her sorrow, but she truly sounded happy. He groaned.

"You don't have to... and can't, lie to me, Imouto." He said with a bit more softness than usual in his voice. His face still looked hard and annoyed, but his tone was genuine. She dropped the fake smile, letting it fade as she turned again to look out the window.

"I forgot... about the sense of smell." She sighed. Something in her seemed to break at that confession. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. How would Inuyasha handle this? Probably... call her stupid or something. That idiot. He sighed, thinking instead about his Rin. When she cried... He sighed again, knowing deep down he was about to regret this, but wanting nothing more in this moment than to stop her tears.

He walked slowly toward her and sat on the window seat, pulling her close as her first sobs finally broke. He let her rest against his chest and lifted a hand to pet her hair. He simply let her weep and continued the soft motion until she was finally quiet, realizing only a second too late that she was falling asleep. He cursed silently. He was always good with Rin. Apparently Kagome wasn't so different. With nothing better to do, his mind wandered back to the girl that was now long dead. The first human he ever cared about. He tried not to think on it too often, lest he re-anger himself. That feeling, no matter how much time had passed never seemed to dissipate. He hated the man who had taken her from him, but he knew he should let it go. Even revenge, blood for her blood, had not quelled his rage. He'd left the continent. He'd run, not knowing what else to do. Everything in Japan in the spring seemed to hold a bit of her scent. Just to be safe, he let several hundred seasons pass before returning. When he did, well... At least he was not reminded often. He let out a long suffering sigh, resigning himself to laying still until morning.

As dawn broke Kagome felt a hand pet her hair, and a low voice call her "Kagome." Her eyes shot open the instant she realized where she must be- and who was under her! A small yelp of surprise crossed her lips as she shot up. Sesshomaru looked at her with mild annoyance as a deep shade of embarrassment graced her pale cheeks.

"S-Sesshomaru- I-!" She took a deep breath as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm making breakfast. You will eat before going home. I have work to do today." With that he walked leisurely to the kitchen to begin, never letting her properly squeak out an apology. She sat still on the window seat, hands covering her face. She wished she could just run out! Kami! But that breakfast sounded more like a command than an invitation. She whined a note, forcing herself to swallow her pride and follow to the kitchen. She wasn't expecting much, as she never saw Sesshomaru eat anything other than... enemies... her stomach clenched at the memory. He was so savage for one so regal, when he wanted to be. She quietly sat at the table in her usual spot. He placed a cup of coffee before her, as well as a simple omelet that smelled heavenly and left her with a simple command of "Eat." before turning to go.

"Wait!" she said, still wanting to apologise. He stopped in the doorway for a moment before turning to her with annoyance drawn on his features. Why is he only good at hiding his positive emotions? "Where are you going?" she asked innocently, still not brave enough to apologise directly.

"I need to shower before going to work, Kagome." She bit her lip, hating herself for the stupid question. He sighed. "You may leave as soon as you are finished." Feeling thoroughly dismissed, she turned back to her food as he left. Go to work? If his job was antiques, where would he need to go? She knew something was just a bit off as she ate quickly, rinsing her dishes in the sink like he did before gathering her things to go.

As she walked out into the sunlight to go home, she wondered how she looked. School uniform on a saturday morning, hair probably a mess. What would mama think? She cursed herself for being so stupid once again before making her way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rin

Kagome repositioned the small girls arms to help her aim. "Turn out your elbow, and aim for the mark..." She watched as the bow snapped, sending an arrow into the target close to it's center. The little girl squealed and jumped around happily. "Way to go, Rin!" Kagome smiled, listening to her chorus of 'I did it! I did it!' float through the air. Knowing she had too much energy to sit through a full lesson, Kagome released her early to go play in the fields nearby. Kagome watched as Rin carefully picked flowers, singing a song she'd just made up. Surveying the area and deciding it was safe enough to let her wander, Kagome took a few steady shots of her own for practice's sake, although she knew she didn't need it. As she pulled the handful of arrows from the rolled grass target she called to Rin. "Let's head back!" The little girl tossed her flowers in the air before running up to her side, following along obediently.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like this Kagome?" Rin held a pretty white flower out to show it off. "It's just like his hair, isn't it?" Kagome laughed gently at how excited she was. Rin always knew when he was coming because she never forgot to ask how many days he would be away. She never lost count, and just as promised she never told anyone else when he would be there. She still gave it away every time by bringing home odd little trinkets as offerings. A flower, a pretty rock, something shiny she found in the river. Lately it had always been flowers. She was growing up, and coming to understand that her lord probably did not want or need pretty rocks. He probably didn't want flowers either, but he still always tucked them into his armor while he visited. "Kagome..." she mused, twirling the flower stem as they walked. "Can I show Lord Sessomaru how well I can shoot?" Her eyes gazed up at her teacher sweetly. "Whenever he gets back!" She corrected the end of her sentence, remembering that it was a secret. Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you can, whenever he gets back." Rin was even more excited now, and ran ahead as Kaede's hut came into view. Kagome sighed, never taking her eyes off of her until she saw her safely run into Kaede's arms. Inuyasha landed a few yards behind her with a soft sound, a move that would have made her jump if she hadn't sensed his return before she heard him. She turned to look at him, staying still and inspecting his familiar form. He didn't move, only crossing his arms across his chest and cracking a cocky half grin. She couldn't fight the brilliant smile that broke across her face with his gesture. She'd missed this jerk! She ran the short distance to him, jumping at the last moment and giggling as he caught her in a tight hug. Her arms wound around his neck, holding her husband tightly, her feet handing inches from the ground. "Welcome back!" She said happily, laughter still in her voice. He chuckled at the way she always attacked him when he got back from a demon slaying trip with Miroku, and the way the scent of her happiness enveloped them both.

"Jeez Kagome, you miss me or something?" He teased. She kissed his neck a few times to answer his question. He set his petite wife down, happy to see her too. It was the most beautiful thing, he loved it, the way she smiled at him like he was her world. He never thought anyone would look at him this way, and yet she did every time they were reunited without fail. He pushed a lock of her raven hair behind her ear as she let her hands drop to his chest.

"Just happy you're home." She said, reaching up to his hand and nuzzling into it, letting him cup her face. A soft blush had risen on her cheeks as he pulled her in for a soft kiss, his free hand pulling her close at the small of her back.

Kaede was listening to Rin happily talking about her near bull's-eye from earlier when she caught sight of the pair on the horizon. The old woman huffed and cleared her throat with an 'AhEM!' that she knew at least Inuyasha would hear at the distance. The couple broke apart at her gentle reminding, which she found she had to repeat much too often. She could understand when they were newlyweds, but it had now been well over a year since their marriage! She saw Kagome raise a hand to her lips as she laughed shyly, Inuyasha falling in at her side as they resumed walking on the trail. Kaede huffed, a smile on her lips as she returned her attention to the talkative little girl. Though their lack of discretion wore on her nerves, it was a joy to see a couple so deeply in love as they. Though they did have their _own home_ for such things! Just as the pair had made it to her door Rin squealed happily, jumping off the step and standing patiently a few feet in front of the hut, watching the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out, waving. Sesshomaru landed ever gracefully before the girl as she ran to him, bowing sweetly. "My Lord! I've brought you something!" She held out the flower to him proudly. He kneeled in front of her, accepting the delicate gift and placing it over his hart, tucked into the heavy pauldron.

"Thank you, Rin." Though he was virtually emotionless, Rin reacted as though he'd given her high praise, smiling brightly. He rose and nodded at the group standing near Kaede's hut, his way of telling them he would be taking her for a while. When Kaede nodded back, he turned, only saying "Come." as Rin fell in behind him.

"Today I shot an arrow that was almost a bull's-eye! At twenty paces!" He listened calmly to the sweet girl, walking with her to a comfortably shaded tree at the edge of the village. It was high up on a hill, allowing them to see most of the houses below. He never took her much farther than this now, always returning her before the sun completely set.

Returning to her as often as he did had not been his plan. He had originally thought to leave her here to grow up and lead her own life, without needing anything more from him, but... He found it difficult to leave her here without worrying. And it would be completely pointless to avoid being seen when his presence seemed to make the child happy. Really, though, she had trapped him in a way. She had asked for a specific number of days, and not relented her crying until he had promised. As silly as it was, a promise to a human child was still a promise. She never let him leave without such a promise now, and he no longer minded. He was fond of this girl, thinking of her less and less like a pet as time went on. She was learning archery from Inuyasha's human wife, brazen little thing. He was thankful for the direction, and Rin seemed to be fond of her, but he hoped her insolent attitude would not rub off on his Rin. He'd already taken enough of a risk leaving her with his crass half brother, but thankfully, she seemed to this point incorruptible.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was gently winding together the stems of a few pink flowers to make a rope.

"What is it, Rin?" She never stopped toying with her braid.

"How long must I stay here? With the humans?" Her question was innocent. He had told her she would stay 'for a time' when he initially left her here. Kaede had been correct about her needing to learn human ways. She needed to one day survive on her own amongst them. She could always make the choice to travel along with him again, but ultimately, he did not wish for it. He had already seen her die before his eyes twice. It was simply too dangerous for a human to live amongst his kind.

"Until you are grown. Are you unhappy here?" He heard her mutter 'Keh...' under her breath. He frowned at the colloquialism. Damn that half breed. He would have a word with him before he left.

"I like it here..." The small girl hesitated at her words before suddenly standing, running into his arms, hugging him tightly while skillfully missing the spikes on his pauldron. "But I want to go with you..." She never whined, but this was about as close as she ever came. Sesshomaru pet her hair in an attempt to calm her down before she cried. He was thankful she seemed to be doing that less and less as she grew.

"Would you leave your new friends?" He asked calmly, hoping to make her see the silver lining to her life here. She had a community. Rin stayed quiet, seeming to think it over. After a moment she sat up to look at him, then down to the little flower in his armor. "I would leave them... though I would be sad for a while." She said softly. He sighed, plucking the flower from his armor and gently placing it in her hair. She smiled at that, giving a soft giggle.

"You don't have to leave them if you stay. And I have always returned for you, have I not?" Rin smiled, nodding. She was such an thoughtful child. "Then there is no reason to be sad, is there?" She shook her head, feeling very silly for not thinking of that. "So you will stay for now?" She nodded again, imitating him with a soft 'Hn.' He cracked a grin at that. If she was going to pick up words from anyone, that would be his preference. He picked her up as he stood to return to the village.

"Oh Lord Seshomaru! You haven't yet told me when you will return for me!" She was simply reminding him of his promise. She didn't need to, he would come back no matter what at this point. She still made sure every time.

"Ten days." She nodded happily, agreeing that was fair. The sun was setting as he returned her to Kaede.

"Goodbye!" She said sadly as she hugged him again. It wouldn't be long before she's have to duck to miss his spikes, he thought. He briefly considered removing them. Briefly. He pet her hair once before turning to go, setting off into the sky to find his idiot brother.


	8. Chapter 8

****LEMON****

Chapter 8: Love and War

A sharp clash of blades echoed through the forest. Kagome shifted her weight onto her heels and stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and shooting forward, taking a swipe at Inuyasha. He dodged her easily, swinging back with the blunt practice blade, only to let Kagome block it. She was fast, but her true advantage was her fighting style. The first time Inuyasha had agreed to spar with her it took him by surprise how well she handled the blade. He was faster and stronger, able to defeat her easily any time he wanted, but he enjoyed watching her graceful movements almost as much as she loved the release.

He always took the blunt practice blade, letting her wield Tessaiga. He was sure he wouldn't hurt her, but holding Tessaiga against her seemed wrong in every way. He slowed himself down, and only swung with a fraction of his strength, but that didn't mean he let her off too easy. He wore a wicked grin as the edge of his sword connected with her leg, tapping her harmlessly as a reminder to leave no openings for attack. She growled, swinging hard at him and locking blades. Their spar continued at a feverish pace.

Since Kagome had been officially mated to Inuyasha, her speed was much improved. She was able to block most of his shots, and even hit him back on occasion, though she suspected he let her. It wasn't about winning or losing for either of them, but enjoying the dance.

Inuyasha's form was almost the exact opposite of hers. He didn't wait for an opening to strike, finding it faster to make one himself. To his thinking, when an opponent was kept on the defense, he always had the upper hand. Kagome countered his moves with deadly precision, taking her time to watch his patterns. It was difficult with him as he switched it up often, but she was always able to find his weak spot when he least expected it.

As she stepped out of the path of his blade she quickly spun to the side, landing a glancing blow to his shoulder, much to his surprise. She was already swinging again when he turned, blocking her with force, knocking her back a few steps. He went on the attack while she was off balance, knocking Tessaiga from her hand with a sharp singing of steel. She fell on her butt as Tessaiga clamored to the ground a few feet away. Inuyasha stood over her, pointing the practice blade at her throat. She shot him a cold glare. He couldn't help but crack a smile at her ferocity as she sat in the grass, defeated. She looked so mad, but with the speckled sunlight splashed across her face, she wasn't looking too scary. She could always 'Sit' him, but his Kagome was no sore loser. "Do you yield?" He asked, a little hint of pride in his voice. She hesitated a moment before letting a soft smile break her cold expression.

"I yield." She said, rolling her eyes as he grabbed her forearm to help her up. Her soft smile turned wicked as she yanked him with all her strength, making him fall on top of her. Their lips were locked the second his knees hit the ground, pulling her in roughly as she squeaked against his lips. She pressed her balled fists against his chest playfully, giving him no choice but to pin her so he could continue his passionate assault. It only took one hand to hold both of hers still above her head, allowing the other to roam her body. He pulled the knot holding her Hakama free, allowing him to pull aside her collar. She hummed a high note against his lips in protest. He knew she would be embarrassed by him undressing her in the open air, she always was, but that only made it all the more fun. He couldn't hear anyone around for now, so what harm was there in enjoying his beautiful wife's body on a sunny day? Still she whined as his hand snuck beneath the fabric to her bare breast. She writhed beneath him, unable to move very far, but trying nonetheless. He released her lips, letting her breathe for a moment.

"Inuyasha! N-not here!" She squeaked, embarrassed at his brazen display of dominance. He watched her face in fascination, her eyes closed, lips parted, blushing shyly from his groping. Ignoring her protest, his fingers tightened around her nipple, squeezing lightly. Her face changed to the familiar look of pleasure, making him growl in anticipation. Kagome pulled against his restraining grip, but didn't tell him to stop as he leaned down to lick her neck, making her whine sweetly. He felt her quickening pulse beneath his lips, a sensation that drove his more feral side wild. It made him feel like an animal who had caught some very tantalizing prey. Her voice cracked while her head tilted back for him, a submissive gesture that pleased him more than she might have realized. He smiled in approval, licking her soft neck and finally releasing her hands. He knew he had her now.

He pulled her up to better remove her clothes, an action that she seemed suddenly willing to help him with. He quickly shrugged off his own clothes and sat on the grass, pulling Kagome close to straddle him. Her hands splayed across his chest as he captured her lips and grabbed her butt, grinding her over his cock in the process. She yelped in surprise as he gave her butt a firm slap before rubbing away the sting. "Inuyasha!" She scolded playfully. He only flashed her a dangerous look of amusement before recapturing her lips. He lifted her briefly in order to slide his himself into her, then laying back to enjoy the show. He loved watching his mate ride him. She was never shy, knowing exactly what she wanted and taking it. She took control, lifting herself again and again, all the while panting seductively until Inuyasha's teeth clenched and his eyes rolled back. It turned her on to watch him lose himself in the moment, moaning her name. Knowing that she was her strong Hanyo's one weakness made her feel like a goddess.

Her eyes fluttered shut when an orgasm temporarily paralyzed her like a bolt of lightning. He took over for her, lifting her hips with his hands. Her breasts bounced in the speckled sunlight through the trees, her body shimmering from the sweat. He had to constantly remind himself to be gentle when her glimmering body made him want nothing more than to fuck her with everything he had. He pulled her off of himself, moving her so her back was to his chest. She whimpered as he reentered her from behind, setting a fast and steady pace. His hands held her close, one moving up her chest to her neck while the other pleasured her between her legs. She couldn't keep herself from crying out as another orgasm came over her, only making Inuyasha speed up more. She felt like the climax would never end as she screamed his name. His hands released her, moving to her hips as she bent forward. With a better view of her butt he noticed a red imprint of his hand on her milky white cheek, a result of the earlier slap. The mark was strangely sexy, making him growl, low and deadly, as he continued thrusting, being as rough as he dared. He pounded into her as she cried for him to keep going. The image of his Kagome bowed down and clutching the grass in front of him, begging so sweetly for him to fuck her, pushed him quickly towards orgasm. He pulled her in one last time as he finally came, filling her completely as she called out in ecstasy.

Once he pulled out Kagome simply laid face down on the grass. The cool blades felt amazing on her bare skin as she tried to catch her breath. Her Hanyo could be an incredibly tender lover, but she loved the thrill she felt when he got a little rough. It was always more likely when she challenged him to something like a spar. He liked to remind her who was boss when she got too close to kicking his butt. It was instinct, more than any choice he had. He was part demon, after all. He laid on his back in the grass beside her, one hand under his head.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked, seeing that she looked completely drained. She smiled at his concern. At least he'd stopped treating her like a china doll when they made love. She'd literally had to beg him to go harder for the first few months, and even then he was holding back. The first time he'd really let himself have some fun she could hardly stand the next day, but they'd worked out the kinks now. Still, he tended to worry.

"You were perfect." She sighed, pushing herself up to kiss her sweet husband before going to gather her clothes.

Once they were dressed they were both content to stay in the grass, chatting and watching the sunset. She sat between his legs, leaning on his chest with his arms wrapped around her lovingly. The moon was out before the sun was fully set, a small white crescent against the orange and blue. "It's so pretty..." Kagome mused absently, suddenly feeling tired.

"Yea. Only two more days to the new moon." He replied. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but quickly stopped when he felt someone approaching. Another second and he was able to make out it was Sesshomaru, coming fast. "Hey Kagome, Sesshomaru is coming." He said, giving her a little shake as she'd started to doze. She nodded rubbing her eyes softly at his warning. They both stood up to greet him, but Inuyasha still kept an arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

Sesshomaru landed before them softly, striding straight up to his brother with a dark scowl on his face. "Inuyasha." he growled the name in such a way that he briefly missed the days when Sesshomaru didn't bother to greet him at all. His brothers tone put him on edge as he took a step forward, pushing Kagome behind him subtly.

"What? Didn't want to leave without sayin goodbye?" Sesshomaru grimaced at the smirk on his brothers face, briefly considering just punching him and being done with it.

"I am here regarding Rin. Specifically, the word she learned up from you." Inuyasha dropped his smirk. Shit. He tried to watch his mouth around the kids, at pretty much everyone's request, but sometimes one or two curse words slipped by. Old habits.

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms. What was he supposed to do? Never talk? He'd told her which ones not to repeat! And how'd he know it was him anyway? For some of the village men, half their vocabulary seemed to be curse words! "What'd she say?" He asked, ready to defend himself.

Sesshomaru's glare could have cut him like a blade. "I asked her if she was happy here." He paused, annoyed that he was going to have to say it. "She said...'Keh.'" He made the noise with a sneer, crossing his own arms, really thinking about that punching plan. Inuyasha really tried not to smile, amused by his brother's anger over such a silly thing. Of all the words Rin could have learned from him, 'Keh' was definitely a cleaner one!

"Wait, did she really?" Kagome spoke up, moving around Inuyasha's arm to look at Sesshomaru with concern in her eyes. "She... isn't happy here?" He glared in annoyance at the Miko that her brother had taken as both mate and wife, honoring both traditions. She was unlike any miko he'd ever met. Loud, opinionated, and totally unfazed by him. That last part bothered him the most.

"She is happy enough. She agreed to stay of her own free will." He said, ready to continue berating Inuyasha.

"I see. So she is happy here, but she still wishes to travel with you, is that it?" The anger towards Inuyasha was fading fast. Distracting woman. What concern is it of hers?

"Yes, that is correct." The woman hummed thoughtfully, looking worried but appeased. He turned back to his brother to finish his original conversation when he was interrupted yet again.

"Ah! I've been meaning to ask you!" Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with anger. This insolent woman! "I was wondering if you can you tell me when Rin's birthday is? She doesn't seem to know and -"

"Silence." He said flatly, hoping to stop her jabbering. She did, but looked no less like she was waiting for an answer. He inwardly sighed. "If you must pick a day, and Rin does not know, It will be the first day of Spring." Kagome hummed a thoughtful note and looked at him oddly. He thought about what he'd said, realizing how sentimental it must have sounded. "That is when I revived her with Tenseiga." he said coldly, hoping that would end this conversation. Kagome gasped at the revelation, a hand flying to her lips.

"Revived her? You mean... She was..."

"Yes." he snapped, losing his patience with the conversation. "She was dead." The Miko looked devastated for a moment, he could see her connecting dots, but wasn't sure what to make of her look of grim understanding. He had had enough. "Inuyasha, you will make sure Rin does not make that word a habit." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, making a mental note to talk to her about it later, although he didn't see the big deal. With that settled, Sesshomaru turned away and began his ascent into the sky.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, watching her expression change from sorrow to determination. "What was that about?" He asked, weirded out by how hard she took Rin's past. The kid was alive now, so what did it matter? He'd known for years that's what happened, never thinking to tell Kagome."

"It's just..." She sighed, staring off into the horizon. "Tenseiga can only bring someone back once... I didn't know it had already been used on her." Inuyasha quirked a brow.

"Only used once? Where'd you hear that?" Inuyasha was sure Sesshomaru had never told him that before.

She thought for a minute before shrugging like she couldn't remember. He looked up at the moon, now much brighter with the sun fully set. He suddenly remembered a question he forgot to ask her earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Education

Sota was outside, practicing his baseball swings as she walked up the steps. She hoped for a moment that he wouldn't see her and tried to sneak past him.

"Hey Kagome!" He yelled, running over to her side as she kept walking.

"Hey Sota!" She said, putting on her best bright and happy face. "How's your swing?"

"Uh-good! Are you just getting home?"

"Yep! I stayed over at a friends, I hope Mama wasn't too worried." Sota put on his 'I'm gonna mess with you' face.

"A friiiieeend, huh?" She glared at him.

"Yes, a friend!" She stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "Just what are you insinuating, Sota?" He only smiled at her with that same mischievous grin.

"Could it be a boooy friend?" Her heart nearly seized. WHAT?

"Sota! That's so rude!" He nudged her arm playfully.

"Aw come on sis, I'm only joking!" She smirked at him.

"You're such a brat." He snorted, knowing full well he was.

"A brat with a great baseball swing!" He swooshed the bat once to show her. She smiled and gave a few mock claps before heading in.

She wanted to wait a few days to call him. Just until Monday, she said. Just until Sunday... at midnight. Or noon. She pulled the mostly blank card from her uniform and turned it over in her hands. Memories from her last visit played through her mind. As embarrassing as it was, she had to admit... it was the most comfort she'd felt in... well, since she lost him. She decided to clear her mind. Walking out the door she grabbed her bow and arrows, heading for the small practice target she'd built over the summer.

She focused hard, finding her center, and aiming for the mark. Her arrow released with a sharp snap, hitting the bullseye. It may have been wrong, but some days her frustration grew so great she wished for a living target. She never thought she would miss fighting for her life, and yet here she was. She sighed, watching Sota swing his baseball bat wildly. He seemed to be playing swords, now more than practicing. It was funny to watch, but it gave her an idea. She ran inside to find her phone and text him for a meeting.

"Will you teach me?" she asked. She had waited until Monday after school, at his request.

At first he refused, stating that he was too busy. She pestered him until he was ready to kick her out. "Four hours a week? Two?" She asked sweetly.

"You are a Miko, are you not? You use a bow, not a sword." He stated plainly. Arrows were much better weapons for purification anyway. It didn't make sense.

"Midoriko used a sword. Please?" He hummed an annoyed note.

"You are a stubborn child." He quipped. She only tilted her head as if to ask, 'so?' He took a deep breath, reigning in his temper. She was a powerful priestess. While she was nowhere near Midoriko's supposed level, she had risen nicely to eclipse Kikyo. She had the potential to go far, with the right master. But there's no way in hell it would be him. "No."

She seemed to deflate at his rejection. "But-"

"Kagome. No." His eyes were hard. His decision final. She huffed, falling onto the little window seat, her face set with anger and frustration. Her eyes burned at him, but she didn't bother to beg any further. That didn't mean she'd give up of course, only that she needed a new strategy. Maybe if asking nicely wasn't going to work...

Kagome stood suddenly, marching confidently to his desk to slam both hands on the table. Sesshomaru dragged his eyes away from the paper in his hand to glare daggers at her. She set her jaw, doing her best to not show any fear. "You WILL teach me, Sesshomaru!" She said with force, trying to show him she meant business. He stayed completely still except to drop his paper on the desk, never breaking the soul ripping glare. She felt her resolve wavering and decided to press on before she lost any more nerve. "I will return here and bother you EVERY DAY until you do!" She finished her little demand, feeling a tremor in her voice as she immediately began to regret yelling. She jumped a but as he suddenly stood. He towered over her, seeming to lock her in place. She felt like a cornered animal, staring up at his tinted eyes, suddenly looking more copper than gold. She couldn't stop staring as she slowly began to back away from him, feeling as though her life was hanging by a frayed thread because of her big mouth. How had she been so brazen? He began to slowly walk around the desk as she continued backing away. Her hands were shaking, her heart pounding, her mind begging her to run away as fast as she could. What in the world was this feeling?

Kagome yelped, jumping as she finally backed into a bookshelf against the wall. Sesshomaru smirked at her startling herself as he continued towards her. He caged her against the shelves with his arms, enjoying the way her blood coursed in panic. "Is that so?" He asked, his voice a low growl. He waited, watching her shake lightly. Her body was powerless against him, overwhelmed by fear, a gift of his that always came in handy when dealing with... difficult people. With little more than a shift in his demeanor he'd found a way to focus his demonic aura, instilling dread in whoever was close enough to be affected. He was surprised at first that Kagome handled it rather well, compared to other humans that is, but she eventually succumbed in spectacular fashion. He thought, looking down at the eyes of his caged prey, that she wore fear with exceptional grace. She wanted to run, that much was clear, but there was something, a fire in her eyes, that kept her feet planted. He decided to extinguish it, slamming his fist into the shelf beside her head loudly, shouting "Answer me!" She jumped again, making a small noise as she turned her face to the side, exposing her neck. He smiled at the submissive display. If she only knew how close he was to throwing her on the desk, she would have run, if she knew what was good for her. He resisted the urge for the time being.

Suddenly she blinked, gritting her teeth a little as she squared her shoulders and straightening her back. He could see the action pained her, so why was she doing it? She stood tall. Proud even. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Sesshomaru was momentarily baffled by her ability to overcome his intimidation tactic before realizing she hadn't overcome it at all. Her body still shook. Her blood still coursed. Her heart still beat like her life was about to end, but her eyes were full of defiant fire. She... is fighting through it? That can't be... he thought, trying a little harder, only to have her remain unfazed.

"It is so... You will... teach me." She reminded herself to breathe, trying to keep herself under control. It's just Sesshomaru, she repeated over and over in her head. Just. Sesshomaru. He looked suddenly furious with her before his eyes gradually shifted back to their usual gold, his expression softening. She couldn't explain why, but she suddenly felt much better, feeling her confidence returning. "You will." She repeated again, just to show she could. Her eyes were alight with determination. Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing his caging arms. He leaned forward, surprising her when he dropped to one elbow, leaning his forehead on his knuckles above her head.

"Kagome." He groaned softly, seeming to suddenly have a headache. "Answer me something." He pulled back to look at her somewhat wearily. Had she always been like this? He knew this was a younger Kagome than the one he knew, but he was sure she was never this... utterly exhausting in the past. All of his usual posturing he used to keep people in line and make his life simple seemed utterly lost on her. If she had been the pre-return girl, she should only know him as the cruel and ruthless Daiyokai he was, and yet, she seemed completely and utterly unafraid of him. It was infuriating.

"What is it?" She said softly, staring up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Do I not intimidate you?" His voice suddenly sounded so... normal. None of the rigidity of his usual speech. It excited and worried her. It was good that he was giving up on being so cold, but bad that she had frustrated him enough to just drop it all together. He had worked so hard on maintaining it! She blinked, thinking about his question.

"No." She said sweetly, smiling up at him. "Not really." He groaned audibly at her, something he rarely did. He finally backed off, moving to lean casually against his desk.

"I should, you know. I've tried killing you before. And Inuyasha. All of your friends. Is that not enough to intimidate you?" That wasn't exactly true. He'd done horrible things to them, but he spared their lives willingly on all of those occasions, not that she needed to know that right now. His point stood.

"You didn't though, did you?" She asked, seeming to almost read his mind. "You could have, I'm sure. I guess I just don't think you'll try to hurt me." He glared at her happy demeanor, like driving him crazy was her favorite pastime.

"I can't decide if you're the bravest or dumbest girl I've ever met." He said, crossing his arms. She giggled at that, taking a moment to weigh the options.

"I don't think either is true. I'm not dumb, I know that what you've done should make me afraid, but It's mostly an act from what I've seen. I also don't have to be brave to believe you're a good person." She stepped forward, tentatively moving to place a hand on his wrist over the purple stripes. He quickly snatched her wrist before it could land with the other hand, but much to her surprise, only placed it a bit higher on his arm over his sleeves. The move confused her a bit, but she wasn't about to question it. She was happy he let her touch him at all. He was always so guarded, this was definitely a victory! She was so happy, it was hard to stay calm and level headed. "That is what I believe, Sesshomaru. You are a good person." His lips quirked into the hint of a sneer before his face returned to the oddly relaxed look.

"Fine." He said through his teeth. Her eyes went wide at him, waiting for the magic words. He sighed deeply, knowing he was about to regret this. "I... Will teach you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Curiosity

After she'd been safely walked home Sesshomaru pondered his new position as sword teacher. Kagome was elated that he'd agreed but that had done absolutely nothing to ease his discomfort. She was hard-headed, which would make her difficult to teach. Not to mention the only exposure she'd likely had was watching his idiot brother swing a sword. The 'hit them everywhere until they fall down' approach seemed to work for him, but It would not be acceptable for his own student. He tried to remember if he'd seen her use a sword in the past, recalling some argument with his brother... it was hazy. Even demon memories eventually fell to the passage of time, and his only real link to then was his Rin. Still trying to recall, he remembered a forest, watching Kagome and Inuyasha spar... then a fight... then... something made him leave but he was at a loss as to what. He was sure Kagome never told him she was trained by him. That, he would definitely recall.

The day after next was their first day of training, immediately after school at her insistence. To start, not really knowing where to begin with teaching someone, he simply had her attack him. She didn't hold back, which was good, but that was about all that was good. Kami, it was awful. He worked very hard not to crack a smile when she failed so spectacularly at each attempt to come close to him. He'd stood in one spot, moving only one arm to block her and still managed to put her in the dirt a few times. The way her eyes burned with anger each time made it all the more enjoyable. She was determined, he'd give her that.

It was exactly as he'd feared. All of her attacks were extremely reminiscent of Inuyasha, but with none of the strength or speed. She swung the blade far over her head, leaving her entire torso open for attack, then failed to follow through on the downswing, knocking her off balance to skid into the dirt again. He imagined she'd been emulating the wind scar with the blunt practice blade, but in all honesty, it looked more like a dance move than an attack, and worked about as well. He lowered his blade when he scented blood in the air. Kagome sat on her knees, holding her hand, inspecting a nasty scrape on the palm. Sesshomaru sighed tossing his practice blade into the dirt, walking through his back door and beckoning her to 'Come.' She followed along obediently as always, careful not to let the blood drop on his floor. He lead her to the living room, telling her to 'sit' on the couch while he fetched the never used first aid kit that had come with the house.

He returned quickly, sitting across from her and holding out his hand silently. She hesitated a moment before offering up the injury for him to inspect. For a falling scrape, it was actually quite deep. "You astound me with your grace, Kagome." He said, opening the small box and pulling out a few things. She blushed a bit but smiled, knowing she had a well earned reputation as a klutz. She watched with a little awe as he cleaned the wound gently, making her wonder why he was doing it at all.

"Sesshomaru... how do you know any first aid? You would never need it..." He smirked, surprising Kagome.

"I learned it from you, actually." A small gasp left her lips at the revelation. "I was taking Rin on an extended trip and you insisted I learn how to bandage up a human before you would allow her from your sight." She nodded, agreeing with her future self that it is important to know at least some first aid. He began with unrolling the bandage over her palm. "It wound up aiding us later as Rin twisted her ankle in a field. I'm not sure what I would have done in that situation otherwise. Most likely carry her everywhere until it healed." Kagome giggled at the soft words, imagining Sesshomaru beating back demons with one hand and cradling a human child with the other. That definitely would have damaged his image.

"How old was she?" Kagome asked innocently, fondly remembering the bright little girl who was full of energy.

"Seventeen." He said, finishing the wrap. He looked up at her sudden stillness. "What?" He asked.

"Oh! Nothing! I just have a hard time Imagining Rin as any older than... very little!" She laughed a bit nervously, The mental image of him carrying Rin and fighting at the same time suddenly seeming a bit more…

"Kagome, I will say this once. Rin was- is, my only daughter." He seemed rather annoyed with her, even though she didn't come right out and say it or anything! She nodded, understanding what he was telling her. To call her, a human, 'daughter' was very high praise indeed.

"Spent a lot of time dealing with that question, huh?" He hummed an annoyed note.

"You have no idea." He pushed his hand through his hair, looking very tired all of a sudden. She sat back as he shifted to lean on the arm of the sofa, letting one hand support his head. She looked down at his handiwork, opening and closing her fist to test it. The bandage was perfectly applied. She thought it was comfortable enough to still fight with. She looked up at her teacher to suggest they get back to work but hesitated when she saw him. His eyes were closed as though he was dozing off, but she was sure he wasn't. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow himself to sleep in front of her, would he? Do full Demons sleep? Hanyos do, Shippo and Kirara did. Did Sesshomaru though? Somehow, even this more relaxed Sesshomaru seemed... above it.

She couldn't look away from the way his face took on a look of complete peace. It drew her in, making her feel a little tired as well. She shook it off, remembering the last time she felt sleepy here. Should she just go? "Sesshomaru?" She said softly. "Are you tired?" The question was more do you get tired. She was very interested to know.

"Hn. Very." He mumbled. "I've been rather busy lately with a stubborn schoolgirl, leaving me very little time to sleep." The jab was a little rough. Kagome Immediately felt bad for taking up all of his time for the last few days.

"Should I go?" Her tone was apologetic. He thought it over. He didn't plan on actually sleeping, more like meditating. He would still be able to keep an eye on her and she wasn't being intrusively annoying, at the moment.

"If you wish to." He said, leaving it up to her. She fell silent, which is all he needed to concentrate. Kagome decided that if she wasn't dismissed, she'd rather stay. She could go grab a book and read, but for the moment she was content to study Sesshomaru. His features were so soft when he was being passive. His markings must have made the last few centuries difficult. Tattoos were so taboo, even now, and especially when on the face. Perhaps that's why he seemed to work from home. His hair was short. She wondered what had finally made him cut it. Inuyasha's never seemed to grow, and no matter how many battles he went through, it never seemed to get cut either. Then again it was so long and thick, it was hard to tell. The markings on his face stopped at his ears, so where did the others end? The elbow? Maybe they went across his back? Kagome found herself completely fixated on the purple lines on his hand and wrist.

Remembering the other day, how he had stopped her from touching them, she was overcome with curiosity. She reminded herself that curiosity killed the cat as a small yawn took her by surprise. She decided she wouldn't fall asleep, just rest a bit. She slowly moved towards Sesshomaru, leaning on his shoulder, waiting for a protest, but being met with only more silence. She let her body relax as her eyes fluttered. She tried hard to resist the urge to sleep, but was losing the battle. She was again staring at those purple marks on the hand before her. With her mind swimming in a dreamy haze, she couldn't stop her hand from reaching slowly to his. As he fingers brushed the purple marks her pillow stiffened.

She looked up to see his eyes were still closed. Looking back to his hand, her thumb lightly brushed the stripe again. Watching for his reaction she saw his eyebrow twitch, but still no command to stop. Finding this development terribly fascinating, she continued. Brushing the marks seemed to have a strong effect on him, though he didn't speak to her, or even open his eyes. Now determined to see what would happen if she took it a little further, she pressed her thumb up, following the mark under his long sleeve. He locked his jaw, letting out a soft sigh through his nose, his eyes closed but his brows looking a little angry. Kagome stopped, because he looked angry, but also because a new idea was making it's way into her curious mind. If this is what the arm marks do... what about the face? Don't do it Kagome, she told herself even as her fingers reached for him. Stop! Too late...


	11. Chapter 11

*****LEMON*****

Chapter 11: Mistakes

As her fingers made contact Sesshomaru finally moved with startling speed to grab her wrist, his eyes moving to lock on hers, brilliantly gold. She opened her lips to apologise but before she could get a sound out he pulled her forward, locking her lips to his own. Her eyes were wide with shock, her body completely paralyzed as he kissed her. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as her wrist was still held captive. A surprised sound hummed against his lips before her body finally caught up to her mind. She wiggled for a moment to get her hand between their bodies and push in protest. He let go of her instantly as she pushed herself away, confused about everything, shocked at what had just happened, and feeling for all the world like the cat curiosity had killed. She was so stunned that she didn't immediately realize she was mostly sitting in his lap.

His blood was heated, his mind singular. She had started this, although she may not have known the consequence of what she was doing. Her expression made it impossible to tear his eyes from her form. Lips slightly parted, panting, her hair messy, her cheeks flush. She was so sexy, sitting in his lap like an obedient pet. He wanted her, all of her, consequences be damned. He needed to have Kagome, but even in his altered state of mind, he wouldn't force her. Her pulse was drumming in his ears making it hard to concentrate. He decided that it would be easier to achieve his goal with actions rather than words.  
Kagome was still stunned as she looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. His expression was like a sea of calm, but somehow she could see soft emotion in his gaze. It was so familiar, so comforting. She knew it was wrong, horribly wrong, but for just a moment she let herself be lost in the gold of his eyes, feeling a warm familiar feeling consume her.

He slowly reached for her hand, not wanting to surprise her any further. She seemed calmer as he picked up the soft hand in his own, slowly lifting it to the place where he desired more of her attention. He held her palm to his cheek, leaning into to the warmth and watching her eyes. Her breathing slowed as she looked at her own hand on his face. Sesshomaru could see it, the battle in her mind. He knew in that moment he would win. He leaned forward, again tasting her sweet lips. This time she didn't pull away or try to stop it, instead stroking her thumb lightly over the stripe just as he'd wanted as she kissed him back.

Her other hand rose to his opposite cheek as his own pulled her in, relishing in the scent of her. He could tell she was already wet although he had barely touched her. It would seem Kagome was rather easy to excite. He growled his approval against her eager lips as he let his tongue taste the scent that was uniquely hers. She pressed her body against him, straddling his legs. He had her now, totally under his control. He released her lips, leaving her panting and wanting more. He stilled for a moment, relishing in her scent, the raised pulse, the need for him that she was so openly displaying. He pushed her off his lap to make her stand. She was obviously very confused, until he stood, calmly walking towards his room, a room she had never seen. She stood still, shaking a bit from all the excitement in her little school uniform. As he opened the nearby door he looked back at her expectant eyes, muttering a simple command. "Come." Before continuing into the room.

Kagome stood frozen, staring at the open door. She could stop now, run, go home and pretend none of this ever happened. She could sit by the well for the next two years, never leaving it's side until the day when none of this would ever matter again. She still had a choice! Her heart pounded in her ears, making it impossible to think straight. The fire in her stomach was making her feel weak. She had to go! Right now! And yet... her mind drifted to her endless, agonizing nights, trying to do something, anything to bring release and failing. She somehow had lost the ability to bring herself to orgasm in her time with Inuyasha, making the last year a special kind of hell for her. She knew the key was a warm body, but could it be anyone? He may be able to finally give her release. Not a close likeness, but real, true release that she'd craved all this time, thrashing in her bed like an addict. It was within her grasp, just beyond that door. Her feet moved before she could have a second thought.

She walked shyly through the door, shaking, unsure of what to expect. The room was neat and tidy, a large bed with dark sheets at one wall. A few other bedroom amenities were positioned around the room, a large and ornate rug on the floor. It was lit dimly by several lights that made it seem like candles in the feudal era. This was... perfect. Exactly what she'd expect from Sesshomaru. Modern, but classic. Simple but refined. At the center of the room, stood Sesshomaru, facing away from her as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. She held her breath, taking in his bare skin in. Kami, he was beautiful.  
His usual clothing, a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, hid his toned muscles very well. He dropped the shirt to the floor, breaking her trance as she realized he was looking at her with those predatory eyes. "Close the door." He said, watching her every movement. She nodded, doing as she was told. As the door clicked shut she stayed pressed against it, trying to calm herself down. Trying not to think too hard about what she was about to do. What she wanted to do.

She jumped a bit as his hands touched her shoulders, sliding down her arms to just above her elbows. Her eyes shut as she felt him gather her hair to one side over her shoulder, followed by his lips on her exposed neck. She bit her lip, holding back a moan as his lips explored her, his hands restraining her, filling her with desire. He made it all seem so right, so easy to give in. She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder as she felt the last bit of trepidation slip away and leave her for good.

He turned her, pulling her into his chest as he recaptured her lips. They tasted just like she smelled, so sweet it was almost too much. Almost. He pushed her school uniform blazer off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled his lips away from her to stare into her eyes, hazy with heated desire. The look on her face made him crack a wicked half smile, loving the way she begged him with those eyes. She watched as he pulled away the bow at the collar of her uniform and inspected it carefully. Just as she was about to ask he simply said "This will do." placing it between his teeth a moment to pull both her arms around her back. The move surprised and confused her before a worrying revelation crossed her mind. Holding her still with one hand he retrieved the tie from his teeth and began wrapping her wrists carefully. He was going to tie her up!? He tightened the knot, making her gasp. She wiggled a bit, realizing the pressure wasn't painful, just restricting. She wasn't sure that was better, panic registering in her mind with the realization that she can't stop Sesshomaru from doing whatever he wanted to her now. Of course, there was very little she would object to in this moment, and very little she could do if she was free, but she knew from experience that Demons had very creative minds.

"How does that feel Kagome?" He asked, tilting her chin up to look at him. She was flushed with fear, her heart pounding. Perfect.

"I-it's a little... tight-" She said, her voice higher than usual in her panicked state. She'd been tied up before, but only when she had been kidnapped by some vile creature. Now it was Sesshomaru who held her captive. He smirked at her answer, only making her more nervous.

"Good." he growled, keeping one hand on her restraints as the other dropped from her chin, tracing a line down her throat to her collar. Bound, Kagome was helpless to do anything but watch as he began to release the buttons on her shirt. One by one they slowly let loose, revealing her soft pale breasts, covered in a navy bra that went nicely with the grey plaid skirt. Sesshomaru was pleased by this development as he planned to keep her mostly dressed. Even he had his vices, and the uniforms they let girls wear these days, they were absolutely criminal. He was satisfied to finally indulge in one of his more scandalous fantasies, especially with the girl who may have started them.

He picked her up suddenly by the waist with one arm, carrying her to the bed and tossing her lightly on her back. He stood back and watched her try to wiggle her way to a seated position. Her skirt had fluttered to expose a daring amount of skin, and her struggling was only pulling the fabric of her shirt farther off her shoulders. She eventually managed to get up onto her elbows and look at him. He smirked at her expression, especially her eyes. The same as when he knocked her off her feet, filled with anger and fire. Full of fight. Kami, he liked that look a lot. Almost as much as fear. With a look to the floor for a moment of concentration, his eyes flicked up to her, calling back his special ability, immediately sensing the change in her demeanor. He moved slowly toward her as her breathing became more ragged. She was wiggling again, franticly trying to get herself loose from her bindings and failing as he stood over the bed. She tried to roll, but he caught her thigh, pressing it down on the dark sheets. She was making delightful little noises of panic that drove him wild. Soft whimpers, begging for a scream but holding back as the fight he loved her for kept her battling. Her panic only rose as he crawled over her, like a predator ready to enjoy his prey. She looked up at him, trying not to show how the adrenaline was affecting her body, making her shake. Copper, she thought, staring into his gaze. Why are his eyes copper? He smiled, his teeth glinting in the low light as a whimper finally caught in her throat, becoming a short cry.

"Ses-Sesshomaru! Stop! I-" He didn't let her continue as he pressed his lips to hers, pulling back his intimidation tactic. Her struggling stopped immediately but her heart still pounded as he kissed her passionately, letting his hand wander over her silken breasts. He pushed down the bra just enough to expose her nipples over the tops of the cups, taking one between his fingers and applying a small amount of pressure. Just enough to make her squirm and cry against his lips. Continuing until he was satisfied with her whimpers, he released it, venturing lower. Taking his time to rub over her pleated skirt until he hit the skin of her thigh, moving back up, only to stop when he reached her soft underwear. Her desperate moans, muffled by his lips told him she was enjoying what he did to her, rubbing two fingers over the sensitive pearl under the fabric. It was wet, his intimidation seeming to do very little to calm down her body's need for him.

He finally released her lips, allowing her a minute to catch her breath. "Seshomaru-!" She said breathlessly. She had planned to tell him to stop when she got the chance, and she had started, but lost the will to continue when she realized his fingers already had her so close to cumming!

"Yes Kagome?" he asked, tilting up her chin with one finger. He knew exactly what she was thinking, enjoying every second of how he made her unable to do anything but pant and whine. He smiled again, rubbing his thumb over her parted lips as he licked his own, tasting her there. "Do you want me to stop?" He knew she couldn't ask him to, but he desired to make her admit it. She shook her head helplessly, tilting her head back as she teetered on the edge of orgasm under his fingers. Just what he wanted. "Do you want to cum?" He asked knowingly, toying with his prey. She nodded, whimpering and writhing as her body begged for release. "Beg." He growled, watching her agony with delight. She cried out in frustration and pleasure as he kept her right where he wanted her.

"P-please! I- I want to-!" She practically screamed as he rewarded her obedience, letting her finally climax. She continued to cry out as her body shuddered from the long pent up orgasm that she had waited over a year for. As she did Sesshomaru let his teeth lightly graze her neck, wishing he could taste the racing blood below. Kami, she was spectacular. As her cries faded he pushed himself up to kneel over her. She was exhausted as she looked up at him, his eyes once again gold, amused and full of desire. He smirked as he lifted his fingers that had been between her legs a moment ago to his lips and lightly licked one, relishing in the taste of her. She shuddered, watching him take some twisted pleasure in knowing he had such command over her body. She wondered what he would do to her next.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you, Kagome." He growled, seeming to read her mind. Her eyes were wide in shock at his proposal. She didn't know if she could take it, after that orgasm had made her feel completely weak. He only maintained that sinister smile as he left her line of sight. She couldn't see him, too weak to push herself up again, but she heard the sound of his belt hitting the floor. Her heart jumped when he returned to pull off her underwear slowly. She whimpered, not ready for more, not sure she could stay conscious much longer as he was above her again. She parted her lips to beg him to let her go, let her sleep. She would promise to come back again to do more, but she didn't get the chance to do any of that as he pressed his thumb to her lower lip. It didn't stop her from speaking at all, but her confusion did. She wasn't sure what he wanted, so she only watched as he positioned himself between her legs, pressing the head of his shaft to the sensitive pearl. She gasped, feeling a bolt of desire shoot through her. She looked up at him, begging with her eyes for him to continue. He only rubbed her lip lightly, giving another simple command. "Lick." he growled. She was stunned for a moment at the odd request, but found herself unable to disobey. Not sure exactly what he meant she gave his thumb a hesitant lick. She waited for another direction as he smiled again, seeming amused by the action. "Good girl." He said, his voice low and heated. "Again." She did as she was told, this time licking it more, letting her tongue slide out of her open mouth a bit farther. As she did he growled and pushed himself inside her wet opening. Kagome cried out at the new sensation, her tongue still under his thumb. She understood just then why he wanted her to lick it as she cried out, thinking she must look exactly like one of the Ahaego girls from those dirty magazines.

She pushed the thought aside as he pushed into her again and again, filling her completely with each thrust. She couldn't keep herself from crying out each time he pressed into her. He was doing exactly as he'd promised, fucking her hard and fast. Her mind went blank with the movement as another orgasm swelled in her belly. Her bound hands twisted the sheet behind her back as it crashed over her. Sesshomaru sat back, moving both her legs to neal on his chest as he beared down, never letting up on his mission to keep her screaming. Kami, it was beautiful how she screamed. He pressed her legs down harder as he met her lips again, this time his tongue lashing out only and before he pulled back, licking then biting his lip as though he'd tasted something new and wonderful. She was tight, a bonus of her youth, hugging his swollen cock as he surged into her, making sure to impact her hard enough to make those perfect breasts shake with each thrust. He stopped with a huff as she came again, looking down on her with displeased eyes. She stared up at him in hazy confusion as he pulled out, turning her over and wrenching her back by her bindings.

"No, Kagome, this won't do." He growled in her ear, holding her against his chest while she panted, clearly exhausted. He held her neck along with the bindings to keep her firmly in place as he continued. "You've already came twice now without my permission." She made a whine of complete desperation, making him tighten his hold on her neck. "And now you try to argue? What a terrible student." She whimpered again. He pushed her roughly onto her stomach, quickly following her to continue growling in her ear. "I'm going to have to fuck you until you learn some discipline." This time she didn't whine, only panting before giving a pained nod. His lips twisted into a dangerous smile against her ear. "Very good."

He sat up on his knees, taking her by the wrists to drag her up. Her face was pressed to the sheets on the bed as he pushed back into her, resuming his hard thrusts, keeping her hips up and back arched by pulling the restaurants. He watched her lock her teeth as she tried hard not to scream. He decided to give her this small mercy. "Scream for me Kagome." He commanded, immediately being obeyed as she cried out. Her cries were ragged, clipped by a lack of breath. He felt her closing in on another orgasm and watched with delight as she tried to stop it. She held it back as he sped up, her cries soaring louder, fighting for control. Kami, she was incredible! "Come!" He was again obeyed as she let her body finally release around him. She came again only seconds later as though she couldn't stop the climax in time to stop from triggering another. He growled viciously at the feeling, letting his own release spill into her tight body as he locked his hips to hers.

She cried with each pant as he pulled away, letting her finally fall to the side, writhing in the aftershocks of her orgasm. He watched her for a moment, relishing in the image of perfection he had created. She would be a much better student now. Satisfied, exhausted, and obedient. Perfect. He stood to leave her alone on the bed, walking to the second door in the room and glancing back once. He smiled to himself at how well she had suited him, before entering to wash himself clean of the now unconscious girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Kagome awoke when Sesshomaru had began removing the ties on her wrist. Her whole body felt heavy. Her mind was hazy and delirious. Had she been drugged? No... the memories began to slowly return. She closed her eyes, trying hard to erase the images, but the feelings, the feelings remained. Once her hand was free she pushed herself up to look at the man who had made her feel so hazy. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He stared down at her with his usual cool gaze, placing a clean towel on the bed beside her. He sat down, seeing the inner turmoil their joining had caused her begin to show on her face. He knew she'd react this way, but had encouraged her to act on her impulses rather selfishly. Just as tears began to well in her eyes she choked out her fears. "He will... never... want me now..." Sesshomaru smoothed a thumb over her cheek, wiping away the first of her tears. That was very possible.

"He will never know, Kagome." He said softly. She calmed a bit at that, thinking it over and seeing that it was true. If she never told him, If the scent was gone before she went back... but that was only half of the problem.

"I... will know..." Her voice shook, just on the verge of breaking down.

"Kagome, I could feel how badly you needed this. Just once. Nothing more will come of it." He lied, hoping it would stop her from crying. In truth, he fully intended for it to happen again, as often as possible until she was gone, but she didn't need to know that now. Without these little lies, he didn't know what to say. Most of all he just wanted to sleep. He inwardly chided himself for being selfish again. Even so, she did seem to agree, calming herself down and looking to the towel he had placed beside her. "Go wash up. You will stay here tonight." She looked up at him, a bit confused.

"But... school?" She asked innocently.

"Don't go." He said dismissively, standing to find her something to sleep in. "Or do, if you feel like wearing dirty clothes, but you're staying here tonight. Thats final." She bit her lip, understanding his command was non negotiable, but wondering where the concern for her education had gone. He tossed her a long sleeved shirt like the ones he usually wore along with a pair of black lace underwear. She stared from them to him in confusion. The question must have been pretty clear on her face as he smirked. "An old girlfriend. They've been washed, now go." He nodded towards the bathroom door. She blushed but did as she was told, taking her things with her. As the door clicked shut behind her Sesshomaru laid on the bed and stretched out, taking in the heavy scent of sex and fear that still lingered in the room. Kami, he loved it. She was incredible. He'd searched for years for someone who could obey and satisfy him that well, and he usually had to train girls for weeks before they could learn to control themselves like that. Of course, she did have his little brother before. Maybe she was just better equipped to handle a demon in bed than most. Whatever it was, he hoped that she was as hooked as he was.

He stood to collect her jacket and underwear, tossing the jacket over the arm of a chair and tossing the underwear in an empty drawer next to the bed. He liked to keep a souvenir from most of his conquests, and this one was no different. The new pair she would wear tonight had come from a pretty western blond he'd met on a business trip maybe a year before. The shower shut off in the next room. He picked up the little bowtie from the bed and placed it on top of her jacket as she emerged from the bathroom, wearing his borrowed shirt and filling out the new lace beautifully. She held her clothes, neatly folded, unsure of what happens next. He walked up to her, taking the clothes to place on the chair as he motioned for her to go back to the bed. She fidgeted nervously a moment before doing what he wanted, sitting lightly on the bed.

Sesshomaru?" She asked softly, looking at her hands, one still wrapped in the bandage, "I... have a question... about something you did earlier..." His interest was peaked. He sat on the bed beside her, watching her with subtle fascination.

"Which 'thing'?" he asked flatly, needing clarification. He couldn't think of anything particularly odd.

"It was the... licking thing... what was that about?" He smiled, loving that out of all the twisted things he did to her, she was worried about licking his thumb.

"You didn't notice?" He said, very amused by her sudden discomfort as she shook her head. "I pricked it, with my claw." He answered. She only looked more confused, but realized that she had been tasting blood, too distracted to notice at the time. He pulled her closer to him, making her fall back a bit in the process so he could lay above her again, putting his face close to hers as he continued. "I wanted to smell your blood as you panted, Kagome. I wanted to taste it." He said darkly, feeling her pulse rise. She tried to turn her face away, only to have him turn it back to kiss her deeply once more. She didn't try to stop him, though it felt wrong... breaking the promise he'd made to her of 'just once.' He stopped, licking his lips softly, feeling his own need rise again, but knowing he couldn't have her again tonight. He'd most definitely hurt her if she didn't have time to rest.

"Sesshomaru..." she whimpered. "You said-"

"Only once." He finished for her, letting his eyes wander down to her lips. "Until you ask." He said softly, watching her expression return to shock. He knew as well as she did that she _would_ ask. He would make her do more than that. She would beg. But for now, he was content to let her dwell in this fantasy of 'only once.'

"I-I wont!" She said, unsure of her own words as even now her body betrayed her, pressed against his hard chest.

"Hn." He said, rolling away from her to shut off the lights. The room fell into darkness as he pulled her into the bed where he wanted her, tossing the dark sheets over her form. He held her close, laying on his back with her head resting on his chest where he could continue to smell her soft scent and feel her pulse. She was amazed that one syllable could drip with sarcasm, scepticism... Whatever he was implying, he was wrong! 'Hn!' she repeated mockingly in her head. She was exhausted, but his smug attitude kept her awake for a few moments more, repeating the mantra. I won't. I won't. Just this once. Just... this...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! **LEMON** Chapter is finally done! I've been working very hard on fixing the last chapters. I know I said I would wait until the end but I just couldn't. I'm done now, and all the new revised chapters are up. One (Five I think) was even completely replaced, so you should check it out if you want! I wanted to give you the new chapter ASAP! I only decided to update today because _I SAW YOUR REVIEWS!_ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'm not exaggerating at all when I say they MADE. MY. DAY! _YOU guys are the_ _BEST_ _!_**

Chapter 13: Life

The moon glittered over the rushing waters of the river. Kagome walked slowly along the shore, watching the petals of the cherry blossoms glide over the glassy surface. The cool night air was making her feel calm and serene. After Sesshomaru had gone, Inuyasha had asked her to take the longer walk home. She was glad he had, marvelling at her beautiful surroundings. The world was returning to life after the long winter, filling every part of the forest with new growth. The cherry blossoms were her favorite, blooming the same time here as they always had in her own time. It made her feel happy, knowing her mother and Sota would probably go on a long trip to the ocean like they did every spring. She missed her family dearly, but Inuyasha was her family now. She turned to him, smiling softly at the way his hair reflected the moon, making him look ethereal, like a daydream come to life.

"What are you smiling about, wench?" He asked, a small smile on his lips. He pulled her close, gathering her up in his arms and relishing in her scent. Kami, he loved this woman. As he brushed his fingers through her dark hair he wondered if he had ever loved her more. Now seemed like the perfect moment to ask her the question that had been on his mind since sunset. "Kagome…" He started slowly. His voice was low and serious, even though his heart was full of nothing but eternal love for Kagome. She stared up at him, her eyes glittering just like the first time they made love.

"What is it?" She was a little worried at his tone. He was calm, and looking at her with those perfect amber eyes. She felt her heart flutter under his gaze. He was always able to have an affect on her, especially when he looked at her like that.

"I was wondering if you've noticed… with the new moon only two days away…" He took her small hand in his, holding it to his chest, making her blush a little. He loved that he could still make her blush even after a year and a half of marriage. He smiled at his beautiful wife, who loved him despite everything. Despite his past, his demon blood, his bullheadedness… She was more than he'd ever dreamed of having, and he would give her everything he could in this life to make her happy. Anything, for that soft smile, those sparkling eyes, that heart that beat for him alone. "Kagome…" He said softly, his smile spreading. "You're late." His voice held a small bit of laughter as he said the words. She looked a little confused before the realization dawned, her eyes going wide. Neither of them moved as she seemed to mentally count, over and over, wondering if there was some mistake. Ten days, ten whole days! How had she not realized before?

"You're- You're right… I hadn't even noticed… Do you think… Could I be?" He laughed, pulling her into another tight hug, scenting her tears and beginning to feel his own about to break. Her hands clutched at his back, holding their chest together as their hearts each raced. "Inuyasha!" She cried, pulling at the fire rat, terrified and overjoyed all at once. She'd dreamed of this, giving him a real family, having one of her own. Neither of them knew if it was even possible, as they'd been trying for at least a year. It could still be a fluke, there had been one or two before, but never for as long as ten days. Something in her told her he was right, and this was real. He picked her up bridal style to sit with her in the grass.

"I think so… I think… you're going to be a mother Kagome…" He talked through his voice hitching, trying not to sound overly emotional but failing as the laughter broke through his words. He was so excited, but had also dreaded this day from the moment he realized he was in love with her. He knew what a curse he would be passing down to his children. It was never an easy life, being a half breed. He prayed that they would look more human than he did, being only a quarter. If they didn't, he would love and protect them from the world for as long as he could, the same as his mother had done for him. He looked at Kagome, wiping away a few tears on her face as she did the same for him. The smile on her face was so filled with love and joy as she giggled softly at his reaction to the news.

"And you're going to be a father!" The word echoed in his head, making his heart sink like a heavy weight in his chest. What did he know about being a father? He'd never even known his. Kagome saw his smile fading and knew at once what he was thinking. He'd already had this talk with her, years ago, during the shard hunt. He didn't want kids back then, and had told her all of his many reasons why, only changing his mind once they were wed, after she had practically begged. Even then, it was still tentative for him. He was terrified of the life he knew any children of his would lead, and thought it cruel to bring them into it already knowing what they would suffer. She had reminded him of the happiness he'd found, and the fact that he was born for her. If he'd never existed as he'd sometimes wished, she would have lived her whole life without her soulmate. A fate worse than death, she'd said. She seemed to be repeating the lesson now, silently communicating it with her eyes.

He kissed her, letting all the love he had for her surface as he pressed against her soft lips. She was his mate, his wife, his world, and soon… the mother of his children. At least, they hoped. As they parted he stood, still carrying her as he headed home, not wanting to revisit all of his fears at this moment. She seemed content to lie in his arms for the time being, her head dizzy with the news. "You're going to be an amazing father, Inuyasha." She murmured reassuringly. She meant it. "I know you will be." He smiled, but remained unconvinced.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly. It was an honest question. Kagome was kind, but she was also smart as a whip, and he took her wisdom whenever it was offered. He knew she wasn't lying when she said that, but he wanted to hear her explain to him exactly why, knowing it would make him feel better. She laid her head on his shoulder as she spoke, smiling up at him as he watched the path.

"Because you are kind, and loving." He smirked at his sentimental wife.

"I am also mean and a jerk, when I want to be." He joked, reminding her of the first word she'd ever taught him from her time. 'Jerk.' He had surely deserved it.

"Yes, but you are kind and loving to me, so you will be to her as well." He was about to argue when his ear twitched at her words.

"Her? You've already decided it's a girl?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"It will be a girl, and her name will be… Itsuki." Inuyasha smirked at her confidence. He considered the name carefully, repeating it over and over in his mind.

"That name… is it for the Goshinboku? The tree of ages?" He asked, still not sure if it was right for his daughter, if the child would even be a daughter.

"Yes, it is… To tell you the truth I've liked that name since I was a child, and the tree of ages deserves the honor for helping to bring us together, don't you think?" He nodded, deciding she was right. "With that name, the Goshinboku will watch over her, the same as it did for me growing up."

"Keh… I'm not so sure the tree and me are as good of friends." he scoffed, making her look up at him with concern.

"But it brought me to you… I recognized it right away, even here… I think it wanted me to free you all along." She was happy to see his smile return at that.

"Itsuki…" He murmured, rounding the final bend to their home in the forest. "I like it... I think it's perfect." Kagome smiled happily, nuzzling his neck. "But if it's a boy-"

" _She_ won't be." She said surely.

"But if it is, I get to pick the name." He set her down at the door. She smirked at him, curious to know his top pick.

"And what would you name our son?" She asked curiously, entering through the door and going to light the lamps. He thought it over.

"I dunno, something tough." She laughed quietly as the light returned to the room. He continued his musings as he set his sword against the wall and pulled off the fire rat robe. " What about… Takeo… InuTakeo... I like that!" She laughed outright as he sat at her side, pulling her close once more. "What? What's wrong with Takeo?" She giggled out a quick 'nothing!' as he nuzzled her neck, tickling her. He huffed at her giggling fit, but couldn't help but smile with her. "Well… It's better than my name." Even though he was only kidding, Kagome stopped laughing.

"I love your name!" She protested. He rolled his eyes at her.

"It's not bad, but not very creative… 'Dog spirit'… Keh…" He wandered over to their shared bed. He'd built it himself at her request, raised off the ground with a real mattress, just like the one from her time. He had to admit it was more comfortable than the ground or a tree, like he had been used to before her. He pulled off his kosode, untying his hakama as Kagome walked up behind him, tracing her fingers down the scars on his back, making him shiver.

"It is 'tough,' though, isn't it?" He didn't answer her as she continued to drag her fingers down over his stripes, remembering how they got there. "And you don't seem to mind your name when I say it… Inuyasha…" She murmured softly, giving his name a little desire filled flourish as it left her lips. Her tone made his ear twitch in her direction. She had an excellent point. He did love the sound of his name when she said it, especially late at night, breathy and panting... He wore a wicked smile when he turned to her, immediately pulling one of the ties of her hakama loose as his own fell away. He kissed her with a little extra heat, dropping hers to the floor, leaving her barely covered in only her white kosode. It was open down the front, giving him access to her perfect breasts. He picked her up under her thighs and around her back as though she weighed nothing, licking one of her nipples as she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned softly at the way he licked her, sending little shocks of pleasure through her body. She used her angle to her advantage, petting his ears. They were truly his weakness, turning him on instantly when she touched them. She had known this little trick for years, often using it to tease him when he couldn't do anything about it. He groaned at the trick, turning to to set her lightly on her back in the center of their bed and crawling over her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her again, letting his knuckles trace a line down her chest, giving her goosebumps as he went. Her breathing hitched for the first time as he found the sensitive spot between her legs, rubbing it slowly. He broke away from her lips to study her face. She was blushing again, and already beginning to pant in just the way he loved. "Say it again, Kagome…" He growled. She whimpered as he used his hand to bring her close to the edge. He was very, very good at pleasing his wife, making it his personal mission to learn every one of her weaknesses. He could bring her to orgasm in about 45 seconds flat on a good day, but she liked being teased, and he liked teasing her. "Say my name." He whispered, watching her eyes lose focus and close, enjoying her scent as she became more desperate.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, tilting her head back as she came. Kami, he was good at that. He was better than she was at making her come, however that was possible. He didn't stop, giving her no chance to gather her thoughts as he continued making her moan for him. She twisted her fists in the sheets, reveling in the ecstasy he was giving her as her body tensed to his touch, coming again. He finally relented for a moment as he positioned himself and pushed inside her, making her gasp. "Kami, Inuyasha!" She cried again. He gave a few quick thrusts before slowing to a more tender pace. She couldn't stand the way he teased her with his slow deep thrusting, holding her thigh to push her legs open wide, achieving just the right angle to keep her gasping with every movement.

Everything would push her over when he teased her like this. Every gentle nip at her breasts, every movement of his tongue over her neck, even the way he said her name, it was like torture. She was completely at his mercy, begging him to release her again and again, which he happily did, enjoying the feeling of being inside her each time she came for him. The way her nails ran hard down his chest as she moaned his name made a dangerous look appear in his eyes, enjoying the little sting of pain mixed with the intense pleasure. He finally picked up the pace as he neared the end, thrusting into her just hard enough to make her voice hitch each time he hit her hips. The soft sounds she made for him always drove him insane, but he decided he wanted to hear her really scream before he would be satisfied tonight. He sat back, pulling one of her legs to his shoulder and holding her thigh to pull her down hard again and again. He felt himself slipping from control as her voice soared, just as he'd wanted, but he wasn't done with her yet. He used his free hand to rub at her sensitive pearl, giving him the real screams he had been waiting for. With her loud desperate cries filling his ears he continued to thrust, letting his head tilt back as he waited for her to come again, following as soon as she did, groaning her name as he emptied into her.

He let her leg fall from his shoulder, looking down at his mate as he panted, always impressed with how she satisfied him. She was like nothing he could have imagined, even in his wildest dreams before he'd met her, and he told her so, often. Tonight he only rolled over to lay by her side, staring at the ceiling with her as they both tried to remember how to function. He broke the silence first when his fingers touched his chest, finding raised marks there. He sat up on the edge of the bed to better look at her claw marks down his chest. She could really do a number on him when she wanted, and she didn't even have real claws.

"Kami, Kagome…" He said, a teasing smile on his lips. "The things you do to me…" A satisfied shiver ran through him as he shook his head at his new stripes. He wished for a moment they'd stay for a little longer than an hour, though he already had some permanent love-stripes on his back.

They'd become his 'mark,' a symbol of his mating to her. It was mostly an accident, though a happy one. She wore a small, very small stripe from just above her navel to just below for the same reason. He hadn't known her mark would stay on him, or even that human females could leave mate marks on their men, otherwise he would have asked her to do it on his chest where he could see them. Even so, he was happy they stayed at all, wearing them proudly and loving to show them off any time he could. The two groups of stripes, close to his spine running straight up and down had excited him when Kagome had told him they were there, happy he would always carry that reminder of his wife's love. He even wore his hair up if he ever took his shirt off to do chores. He'd thought long and hard about his choice of mark, placing the simple and traditional _single_ stripe where only he would see it, unless she wanted to show someone, but he liked his much better. They were a statement about the ferociousness of his little wife.

"Me? What about you? I… I lost count again…" She admitted happily, exhausted and satisfied as always. Seeing him inspecting her scratches she blushed. She knew he liked it, a lot, but she still felt a little bad about hurting him. She almost never did it on purpose, but he had ways of making her do what he wanted. She ran her finger over the line that ran straight down the center of her stomach, about one inch above and two below her belly button. It wasn't like a regular scar, but more like a tattoo. It was darker than her skin, and perfectly straight, made by Inuyasha's claw on the night she'd become his mate. She loved it. Not only was it a symbol of her union with him, but it was also, just… cute! She smiled at the idea that soon, a baby would be stretching her belly. She hoped it wouldn't destroy the mark, but knew from what Inuyasha had told her that her body would go back to normal faster than a regular human from any injury she might have, thanks to their mating. Additionally, she would always look like she did now for the most part, aging alongside him. She didn't even scar anymore.

"Sorry… for the scratches." She said softly, hanging off his shoulder to look, running her palm over his chest. They were already fading. He smirked at her.

"You know I love it." He said, kissing her once before standing up to grab the lamp. He put it out before returning to his bed to cradle his wife in his arms. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been more content, letting one hand rest on her stomach over her mark. It was the same way he had laid with her for many nights, but the first time he had done so knowing a new life was beginning to form under his touch. "I love you, Kagome." He said softly into her hair.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She replied, already sounding half asleep. Her hand rested on top of his as they drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again for reviewing! Love love love!**

Chapter 14: Celebrations

A few days passed before Kagome, in the early hours of the morning, sprung from the bed waking Inuyasha with a start. She bolted immediately for the front door as he watched in bleary eyed confusion, trying to find some reason for her sudden movement. She flung the door open before falling to her knees over the edge of the porch and vomiting. All at once he understood, shaking off the last bit of sleep and running to her side to hold back her hair for her as she wretched. Though he was concerned for his wife, a smile crossed his face. Morning sickness… another sign. After a few moments it was over, though she stayed doubled over just in case, trying to force the quesiness back. Inuyasha rubbed her back, his contact helping to steady her. She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth on her arm and looking at him apologetically.

"I think it's time to see Kaede…" She mumbled, feeling completely awful. She hoped either Kaede or Songo would have some way of making the mornings a little better than this. He nodded happily, helping her up to go back inside. She washed her face and arms in a bowl before dressing to go out to the priestess's hut, hoping that Inuyasha would carry her, since this was all his fault after all. Maybe only half his fault, but still. She never had to ask as he scooped her up in his arms to walk out the door.

"Should I jump, or will that make it worse?" He asked, wanting to get her there quickly but considering her weak stomach. She thought it over, feeling much better now than she had when she first woke up.

"I think it would be okay to jump… but try to land softly." She murmured, hugging his neck tightly. He nodded with determination, taking to the skies, making it to the other side of the village in only a few short leaps. As they touched down they found Kaede already waiting for them, having sensed his aura approaching. Kagome held her eyes closed, trying to let her stomach settle a bit before opening them to the bright morning sun.

Kaede saw her pale face, contorted in nausea and pain and became concerned. She was a very strong girl, not often showing such a struggle in the face of an injury or sickness. "Kagome, what ails you child?" She asked, walking close to lay her hands on her fellow priestess. She had learned to use her powers with incredible precision in her years of healing, using them to pinpoint the area that needed her attention most and coming up blank. Not an injury?

"Kaede… It's…" Kagome started shakily, pausing to not throw up on her. The jumping may not have been the best idea after all…

"We think we're expecting." Said Inuyasha, with a surprising confidence. Both of the mikos looked at him, Kaede looking more shocked than he'd ever seen as he smirked at her. It was no secret they'd been trying, and although Kaede usually discouraged their more public displays, she'd supported them in their idea to become parents.

"No…" She said, a smile dawning on her face. "Are ye certain?" Kaede could have jumped had it not been for her age. She had known how badly Kagome wanted to be a mother, but had advised her that it may not be possible with her choice of husband. There was some speculation, though mostly unfounded, that Hanyos could not produce offspring. Inuyasha was somewhat of a puzzle when it came to healing and the like, being the first of his kind she'd ever encountered. Rumor was all she had to go off of, and sometimes it was true. His human nights, for instance, she'd believed to be only a silly legend, but had now seen it with her own eyes. It had finally come down to a debate between the two oldest demons they knew, Totosai and the the flea, Myoga. The flea had told them it was true, he could not have children, and Totosai argued the opposite. After a year and a half of marriage with no result, she was beginning to side with the flea. She prayed silently they'd been wrong.

"Come inside, I'll have a look at ye." She said softly, leading the way into her hut. Once there Kaede observed her pulse, temperature, asked personal questions and finished by simply concentrating deeply, one hand pressed to Kagome with her eyes closed for several minutes. Once she pulled back to look at them both it was clear to the couple they'd been correct in their diagnosis. "It is as ye'd predicted." She said, catching Kagome as she fell into her arms for a happy hug. "I did not see it before only because I had not thought to look!" She smiled over the happy young girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kaede." Said Inuyasha, wearing a prideful smile as his wife returned to his arms again.

"Ah, I wish ye all the best! Let me gather some things to help with this ailment…" She bustled around her home, gathering herbs from her shelf of medicines and combining them carefully together in a small cloth before handing it off to Kagome. "Boil this into a tea, once at night and once when you wake. It should not be so troubling in a few months, but if more is required, come see me." Kagome smiled, graciously accepting the tea. She repeated her process, showing Kagome how to do it as she went along, adding it to the kettle above her fire pit before pouring her a cup.

"It would seem the tea only transfers the problem to my husband…" Kagome said jokingly, noticing the smell was making Inuyasha look a bit uneasy. He shook his head, encouraging her to drink it. It was worth it to make her feel better, but he would probably leave the door open while she brewed it at home.

It made her feel instantly stronger, like she could easily perform all of her regular duties. She was quite pleased at the change, thanking Kaede again before heading out along the path to their home, this time on her own two feet.

Another two days passed without much difficulty, thanks to Kaede's remedy. Their friends had been elated to hear about their good fortune, and Shippo was excited to have another little kid to impress with his magic tricks. Kagome was sitting on her porch with Sango, watching Shippo astound the twin girls and Rin with foxfire and giant spinning tops. She was looking over some sewing patterns that Sango had brought over for her and wondering where she could find red fabric when she felt a little pinch on her neck. With a sound slap she pulled her hand back to reveal Myoga, dazed and flattened.

"Congratulations my lady…" He mumbled, shaking off the slap.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" she asked, only feeling a little bad for flattening him. Inuyasha came from inside when he heard the old flea's name.

"Ah- I came as soon as I heard the good news!" He said, thinking fast. Inuyasha swiped at the flea, capturing him in his claws before he could escape.

"Yea right, who'd you piss off?" He barked, holding his fist up to his face. Myoga paled, muttering something about a misunderstanding. Inuyasha was unimpressed. "Out with it." He said, shooting the old demon a menacing glare.

"Alright… It was your brother, my lord." Inuyasha cracked an amused grin.

"You'd have to be a real idiot to piss him off, what'd you do?" He dropped the flea on his shoulder, hoping silently it wasn't too bad. He had no desire to start a fight with Sesshomaru right now. The flea remained silent a long moment, considering the nature of his visit and the company.

"May I speak with you in private, my lord? And lady Kagome too." He muttered finally, not wishing to broadcast the true reason for his visit. Something in the flea's tone made him worry, knowing it usually was reserved for something serious. Inuyasha nodded, tapping Kagome's arm to silently let her know it was time for their guests to leave before heading inside. Kagome lingered outdoors for a moment, saying goodbye to Sango and the kids and seeing them off before following. Once they were all settled Myoga cleared his throat to begin his explanation. "I went to see your brother when I learned of your lady's condition. He may be of help to you both." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances before returning to Myoga.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagome, well aware of how Sesshomaru played a part in the birth of their future child, but keeping that information to herself. Myoga sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news as he so often was.

"As you know, Inuyasha's own lady mother was a human, though you may not know the pain she endured while carrying him." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who listened to the words a bit sadly. He knew, because she had told him. She left out the worst of it, he was sure, but he knew she'd almost died on the night of his birth, only surviving because his father had revived her with Tenseiga.

"That's true, she was sick for most of it, from what I know." He said softly, hoping it wouldn't be so rough on his own wife.

"That is an understatement, my lord. You see, human bodies are not able to handle demonic energy without struggle. Part of my reason for believing that you could not have children with Kagome at all was her ability as a priestess. Her own powers may have been coming into conflict with yours, creating… difficulty in… fertilization." Kagome paled, a hand flying to her lips at the revelation. Her own powers? Was she at risk of purifying her own child? She shook off the thought, sure it would be okay. She sometimes had to remind herself of what she already knew, having tried so hard to forget the bulk of her stay in the future.

"Not to worry, Kagome." He said, seeing her brief paic. "As you've already been proven capable of becoming pregnant, I doubt there will be any trouble now." She nodded slowly, reigning in her emotions again.

"So what does any of this have to do with Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha, his patience wearing thin. This had already been too much bad news in one day, and he couldn't imagine Sesshomaru's connection would improve it.

"Ah- well, you see… Your mother was saved by Tenseiga after she was killed by a man named Takemaru." They nodded, already aware of the painful story. "The truth is, she would have died no matter what." Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped, looking to each other. If that was the case, it was the childbirth that would have caused her death, not only the assassin's blade. There was always a risk in this era, although Kagome's knowledge from the future had helped to improve the mortality rates for mothers and children alike in their village.

"Are you saying that she would have died because she gave birth to a demon?" Asked Kagome, playing her part as well as she could. In truth, she had already known this. It had been mentioned to her long ago, although now, it all seemed a little more daunting than it had then. They would have to use Tenseiga. She even knew the words to say to convince Sesshomaru. She had been ready for this, thanks to her questions.

"That is correct." Myoga continued, wiping his brow on his sleeve. "Though Lord Inuyasha is only a half-demon, her human body was unable to go through the delivery. In a way, it is a blessing that Takemaru waited until she was already in labor to strike. Any sooner or later, and there would have been no hope for the Lady Izayoi." Myoga's audience was stunned to silence. Kagome was in deep concentration, carefully controlling her body's reactions as not to give too much away. Something Sesshomaru had helped her work on. Only he would willingly teach her how to lie to her own husband, his brother. It had all been a game to him, and while that thought filled her with anger, at this moment, she was glad to be able to project what she wanted. She tried to limit herself to emergency situations like this. Everything would fall apart if she was forced to reveal too much about what she knew, and how she knew it.

Inuyasha was like ice. Frozen in fear, and self hatred above all else. He had known, deep down they would live to regret this decision, and now he could only hope they'd be so lucky. If Tenseiga had been what saved his mother, Sesshomaru would help them. He'd force him if he had to, but even Tenseiga can only save her once. His mind raced with horrible thought after horrible thought. What if the labor is too difficult. What if she is gone before the child is even born. He would be forced to watch as her life slipped from his grasp because of the mistake that he could have prevented, had he not been so selfish. Kagome reached out to hold Inuyasha's hand, shocking him out of his mental cage.

He stared into her eyes, knowing that she didn't share his regrets. She wanted this so badly, fuck, he had too! He had only wanted to give her everything… how could he have been so stupid? Nothing… nothing could be worth losing her. He let his cold gaze shift back to Myoga as he held her hand.

"So you are saying we need Tenseiga?" He muttered, trying to keep his voice even and balanced in the face of this nightmare. Myoga nodded sagely.

"While this child will be only a quarter, it is still likely that it will be too much for Kagome's human body. Even if all goes well, Tenseiga can only be used on a person once, so this shall be your one and only child." Kagome, having been so calm, was suddenly filled with genuine dread. She stood suddenly, the hand that had held Inuyasha's covering her stomach, terror flooding her eyes.

"No!" She shrieked, backing away from them both. "That- That can't be!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Truth

Inuyasha stood up, his wife's sudden panic seeming out of place. He moved towards her. "Kagome, what-?" As he reached for her she stepped back again, away from his comfort. Her emotions were completely out of hand. She needed to go, to think, somewhere away from him.

"No! No- I'm sorry I just-" She stared into his terrified eyes, feeling tears beginning to burn at her own. "I need a minute… please, stay here… I'll be back." She turned before he could answer, running out the door into the night. She heard his voice calling for her as her heart pounded. She ran, letting the wind in her ears drown out the sound of him as she distanced herself from the hut, dodging into the woods to the only place that could help ground her when nothing made sense. Tears streamed down her face as she finally made it to the Goshinboku, the tree of ages, standing tall and offering her support as she finally stopped running.

Her mind swirled as she pressed her hands against the bark, her head bowed in a series of silent prayers for guidance, her choked sobs echoing into the night. This was wrong, everything was suddenly so wrong! She had been so ready, feeling like she was safe with all of her knowledge of future events. She had tricked herself into this sense of security, only to realize that she controlled nothing. She could change nothing!

It was all so clear now. She had all the answers she'd wanted, but she'd never even known the right questions. This was cruel, the way that fate had taken its revenge for her meddling. She couldn't even tell Inuyasha, or risk a sacrifice she could never make. Just as all of her turmoil was beginning to lift she heard her husband touch down behind her. She wished he had listened and stayed behind until she was ready to face him. She wished she knew what to do!

"Kagome…" He placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her away from the tree. She immediately fell into his arms, weeping. He wasn't happy about this either, but something was off with how she'd reacted. It wasn't until Myoga had mentioned this being their only child that she'd lost her composure. What worried him more was that she'd run from him. He never dreamed she would run away from him like that, even with this news, it just didn't make sense. He needed answers. "Kagome, what is going on? I…" He trailed off, hugging her tightly, feeling tears threatening to break at the thought of her refusing once again. She'd been keeping secrets for so long, but in this moment, he needed her. They needed each other. He would force her if he had to, but how in the world had it come to that? "I need you to tell me what's going on!" He yelled, unable to keep the panic from his voice.

She let out a shrill cry, her legs giving out as he held her up, pressing her to his chest. It was time to get it all out, there was no going back. His claws laced through her hair as she continued to wail, her voice hoarse with horrible pain. He couldn't stand it. It was time to tell her what he knew, and hope for the same in return. "I know you're keeping things from me Kagome…" He whispered, having waited to say those words for too long. "I've known since the day you returned… There's nothing you could tell me that would make me stop loving you." He choked back a tear, feeling her give up a little more at his words. "I have to know! You can't… You can't do this to me!" He fell to his knees before the Goshinboku, still cradling her broken form as his tears finally broke loose, falling into her black hair. "I need you, Kagome… You have to tell me…"

He left it at that, holding her tightly, showing her that no matter what he would love and protect her always. She cried, thinking about what he was asking, and what he was admitting. He had known since then? He had known all along that she was holding back? She felt sick with herself, understanding the selfish way she had let him suffer through knowing something like that. If she had only told him, at least some of it, he wouldn't have had to deal with it alone. The cruelty of fate would still not end. She had no option but to keep him in the dark. While before her secrets may have been only matters of love and war… they were now life or death.

"I-Inuyasha…" She sobbed, pushing herself out of his arms enough to look at him, sitting back on her heels. Her heart broke at his face. She had caused this pain he wore. She thought carefully about how to navigate the next few moments. He was deadly serious about wanting to know everything, and she would have to distract him enough to drop it, at least long enough to give her time to think. "You- Do you remember… The date... I told you to remember…" He nodded, holding her hand to his chest, a move that always comforted him, making him feel connected to her. He repeated the date, the one she had told him right after she had returned. It was the day, on her side, that the well opened. The modern calendar wasn't even in use yet, so she made him promise to never forget the exact day, even if the names of months and days meant very little to him. She smiled at his ability to recall it, thankful that he had done as she asked. "Good… I'm sorry that you have to endure this from me… I never meant to hurt you the way I have with my secrets."

She paused, allowing her words to calm him a bit. He sighed deeply, releasing a bit of tension. This conversation was long, long overdue. He braced himself for whatever truth she'd been keeping, knowing that it must be something big to have gone on so long. "I don't understand why you would keep things from me. You know that I love you, no matter what. It's all in the past anyway, so why let it go on like this?" He asked softly, stealing his heart for her answer. She looked away from his eyes sadly, letting them fall to her hand in his, pressed to his heart. Another glassy tear fell down her cheek as she sighed, hoping she could convince him.

"I… I have been keeping things from you… but it's all been to protect you." She started slowly. "The truth is, I only just realized what this meant… this child, how she will be the only one…" Her mind turned with careful planning. This was not what had upset her, but it was close enough to work without giving her away. This would work. It had to. "In my time… well… there was no you! There was no trace of you anywhere! That means that someday, before I'm even born, you and I will both have to die!"

He gasped softly as their eyes met, his grip tightening on her hand. He looked shocked, worried, and determined. Good, she thought. This is going well. "I've known this all along, but had hoped with the pregnancy that maybe even if we were gone… she could live." She let her words sink in. He stayed completely still, watching her tears drop slowly as she spoke. "If we needed… we could send her away… but…" Her eyes flashed with new sorrow. "She will be so alone…" She bowed her head and let herself weep at the thought. She felt genuine anguish for the fate of her child if this is how it ended.

He understood completely, knowing too well the life of a halfbreed. Alone beyond just losing one's family, but hated and cast off by both demons and humans. He had always known any child of his would be plagued by some of the same hardships he endured, but he had also been comforted in knowing they would have something he didn't. A father, who would protect them. A mother that would live to see them grown. He thought for the first time about what would happen if he couldn't. Who would be there for them if he was gone? As he was lost in this solemn thought Kagome continued. "I thought we could have many children… enough for them to have a family even if we weren't there. Now I know that she won't even have that… just… nothing at all. Nobody."

"Don't talk like that Kagome." He said, pulling her closer so he could hold her properly. "Nothing is set in stone. I'll protect you both, no matter what."

"But- what if we can't change it? What if we leave her alone?" She cried softly.

"We won't leave her alone. We'll… make plans for that, but we won't need them. Nothing will take me away from you, or our child. It's that simple." He spoke with such determination, and she knew he was right. He would be there for them, for as long as he could. All he'd ever needed was a reason to fight, and she had been that reason for years, but now he needed a reason to live, even if she wasn't by his side. Itsuki, their child who was even now resting with them, would be that reason.

He stood, carrying her to return home, thinking deeply about how he could safeguard his family if he failed them. Of course they had Sango and Miroku, but they were only human. They would grow old and die before his child is even grown, or so he supposed. Nobody really knew how they would age, or whether they would take after him or her. It was really a total mystery. Whatever the case, he needed to find a demon he could trust to keep his child safe if something went wrong, and his first thought was a crazy one. Sesshomaru was so good with Rin… No. No no no. He would sooner murder him and Kagome than look after a quarter demon. He was probably already disgusted by the thought of such a child, judging by how he'd reacted to Myoga telling him. Or did he? Myoga never explained.

As he made it back to their home he realized Kagome had fallen asleep. He entered, pleased to find Myoga hadn't run off yet, and set her on their bed, pulling the covers over her. He returned to the fire pit, sitting next to Myoga to resume their talks.

"Is your lady alright my lord?" He asked softly, keeping his voice low as not to wake her. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She will be. Tell me something, Myoga. How did your meeting with Sesshomaru go?" The flea paled at the memory, not wishing to give many details. He had been as cold and hateful as ever, even in the face of such joyous news.

"He was… not as eager to help as I'd hoped." He said, trying to make it sound a little better than it was.

"That's enough sugar coating. Tell me what he said exactly." Inuyasha looked at him seriously, his patience wearing a bit thin. Myoga cleared his throat, deciding to just get it over with before Inuyasha's temper snapped.

"I believe his exact words were… 'It is none of my concern what happens to that woman, or…'" Myoga cleared his throat again, hoping Inuyasha would remember he was only the messenger. "...'whatever filthy creature she births.'" He finished the sentence quickly, looking up apologetically. Myoga had cringed at the harshness of the words, but Inuyasha didn't even blink. He considered it for a moment, sighing deeply.

"Yea… that sounds like him." He mumbled matter-of-factly, relieving Myoga with his calmness. He eyed the smouldering fire thoughtfully for a long moment before slapping his legs and standing. "Well he's bound to show up sooner or later for Rin. I guess we'll just have to convince him somehow." Myoga nodded.

"That's true my lord, although, because this child is only a quarter demon, there's still a chance you won't need Tenseiga at all." Inuyasha looked at him with renewed interest.

"Oh? You seemed pretty sure." He said skeptically. The flea wouldn't have put himself in harm's way if the risk wasn't dire.

"Yes, my lord, but truthfully I've never witnessed such a birth. This is the first quarter demon I've ever heard of. You are blazing a trail, the first to discover what will happen." Myoga's tone was reverent. He wished he could find any record of such, but there was simply no one else who had tried.

"Keh. We're nothin' if not original..." Muttered Inuyasha. He looked to the flea, thankful to have someone to guide him, even if he was a pain in the neck. "Thank you for warning us." He said simply. The flea nodded, happy to receive some rarely given praise.

"Happy to help, my lord. I'll be taking my leave, but I'll return often if you need me." Myoga bowed before hopping out the door, thinking vaguely about where he could find a rabbit for a meal and a ride. Inuyasha watched him go before dousing the fire enough to leave it overnight and heading to the bed to join Kagome.

He pulled her up, making her stir out of sleep, but only partially as he slowly undressed her. Once that was done he left her alone, pulling off his own garments before sliding in beside her. He held her close, needing to feel her contact, her warmth. There was nothing that would take her away. Some nights he had to remind himself of that. So much had been stolen from him, but with her, he had proven that he could keep her safe on countless occasions. He had earned the right to be her protector, her husband, and her mate. None of that would change when she made him a father, only become doubly important. He tucked his nose in her hair to wrap himself in her scent, the easiest way to fall asleep quickly he'd found. As he dozed he wondered about the features of his child. If it was a girl, he hoped she'd look just like Kagome. He would be pleased to have a little double to follow her around, calling her 'mama.' If a boy… still mostly Kagome. Maybe he just wanted the baby to look mostly human. It would be a much easier life that way. Kagome unconsciously pressed her body back to his, her butt nestling comfortably on his hips. A twinge of desire struck him, but he decided to let her sleep, feeling close to unconscious himself. She mumbled his name, clearly dreaming, making him smile softly against her hair. He closed his arms around her, letting everything else slowly fade away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long on that last chapter. I really had to think out how everything would work in regards to future chapters carefully, as to avoid another updating/corrections spree. If I keep that up, there will be four or five completely different stories in the pieces I cut out alone. Anyway, here's to hoping I can get back into the groove! I'm excited to be writing more mean boy chapters… Love love love!**

Chapter 16: Convincing

As soon as Sesshomaru woke he was greeted by the soft scent of Kagome. He didn't bother to wait for her to wake, sensing she was still in a deep enough sleep to last another couple hours that he didn't have to laze around in bed. Even if it was pleasant. He sat up, pushing her lightly off his arm to free himself from her, waking her suddenly. She sat up, instantly alert although the sleep still weighed on her. She looked gorgeous, messy hair and his clothes, rubbing her eyes in the soft morning sun that poured through the windows. He cursed her insistence on denying him the pleasure of her body, finding himself filled with the desire to start his day by corrupting the sweet miko again. He wondered about the stability of her resolve now, deciding to test the waters while he had her in his bed.

"Good morning." He said smoothly, laying back down on one elbow, his head resting lazily on his knuckles as he watched her. She stopped rubbing her eyes to look at him, turning away as blush filled her cheeks.

"Good morning…" She muttered shyly, sitting on the unfamiliar soft sheets, trying to avoid looking at his chest. His body was like stone, not at all like Inuyasha. She shook her head lightly, hating herself for comparing the two at all. She was trying to stop, but it was difficult, having only chosen to go through with it because of their similarities, however few there may be.

"How do you feel?" He asked, seeing her once again warring with herself silently. She glanced back at him for only a second, feeling her soreness for the first time this morning. Her muscles ached, but for the most part, it wasn't too bad. She looked down at her wrists, remembering his little trick the night before. They each wore matching light bruises where they'd been tied, though she was sure it was from her struggling, not the tightness of the bindings. He sighed softly through his nose making her look up finally. "I apologise if it was a bit rough for you… I can get carried away." He muttered, looking at her bruised arms instead of her eyes, his brow furrowed in something close to regret.

She didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to tell him it was okay, and it was actually very, very good for her, but she wasn't even ready to admit that to herself out loud, let alone him. She pulled down her sleeves to cover them instead. His eyes flicked back up to hers, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement of his apology but getting only silence. He sat up fully next to her slowly, looking a bit more concerned. "I didn't hurt you, I hope." He said quietly, looking her over quickly before staring back into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, only shaking her head as an answer.

"N-no… I feel fine." She said softly, a little flattered by his concern. It was unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome. He sighed, nodding.

"Good. I was worried." He said, matching her tone. He even smiled softly at her as he laid back on the pillow, one arm behind his head. Kagome was shocked at how casual he was being around her, though, now she supposed he didn't have much of a reason for keeping up his cold facade. It had failed to keep her at a comfortable distance, partly due to her insistence on getting closer just to spite him. She had even made the first move! Touching his arm like that… how could he not have taken that to mean...? She remembered the night before, how the marks had started everything, and was curious again.

"Sesshomaru… can I ask about something else?" She asked tentatively. She had gotten more than she'd bargained for when she asked about the tongue thing… a demonstration along with the answer. She waited for him to nod before continuing. "It was… when we were on the couch and I touched your…" She pointed to her own arm, not sure exactly what to call them.

"Marks." He offered. She nodded.

"Right, the marks… you seemed to react to that. Is… is that why you kissed me?"

"Ah." He said, understanding the full scope of her simple question. She was an intuitive little thing to have noticed a direct link between the marks and his behavior. Usually he would lie, but Kagome was already well aware of his demon heritage, so he didn't see the point. "The marks are… they have a special purpose." He said, seeing the interest on her features as she leaned in a bit to get a lesson on demon anatomy. He realized he was going to have to explain further to satisfy her curiosity. "You'll notice they're in areas that others _usually_ wouldn't touch." He raised his arm, turning it to show the lines of purple and where they went. His inflection made it clear he was taking a jab at her, as she'd managed to come into contact with them on several occasions, and it'd barely been two weeks. Her touchiness was really her undoing. "It's a bit like an _invitation_ , to touch them. They're sensitive." She blushed again, looking rather upset with herself. He shot her a small half grin at her emberassment, remembering how she'd practically groped him for Kami knows what reason. He scoffed lightly. "I know that's not what you meant by… whatever you were doing, but instinct takes over at a certain point."

"I-I'm so sorry. I had no clue…" She trailed off, dying of embarrassment.

"It's fine Kagome. Obviously I didn't mind." A little teasing smile played on his lips as he looked at her, forcing her to see the humor in the situation.

"I should have figured that out sooner… Every time I… and oh Kami, in the kitchen…" She suddenly understood his odd move of holding her by the wrist a little differently. She laid her face in her palm, covering her eyes in complete exasperation. She heard Sesshomaru chuckle, making her eyes shoot back up to him.

"Yes… that was a bit intense, wasn't it." He said, pushing his clawed hand through his shaggy hair. She thought it looked somehow perfect even though he'd just woken up. Did he ever look anything less than perfect?

"I thought you were going to kill me, not…" She trailed off, letting the implication speak for itself. He breathed sharply through his nose in something close to a laugh.

"That wasn't the only time." He muttered, earning him a surprised look from her. He smirked at her expression. Like she didn't already know. "Come now, Kagome. I'm sure you can guess." He quirked his brow at her, like a teacher waiting for a student to give a solution. She thought back.

"Do you mean… the well? Or maybe the office?" The office had been the right answer, but he raised a brow at her for reminding him of the well. Her proximity had indeed had an effect on him, but he'd almost forgotten. He hadn't wanted to tear her clothes off at that time, only get the hell away from her, but it was a little amusing to know she had perceived the moment as something more than it was. So this little fascination with her was not so one sided after all. He sat up with her again, pushing back to lean against the headboard.

"What makes you think of the well?" He asked, ignoring the other answer. He was far more interested in what she thought of this other occasion. She blushed a bit.

"Is that not it? Ah- well… It's just that you caught me… And I guess the way you yelled…" She only blushed harder at realizing she liked being yelled at. She reasoned that it was only because he was usually so calm, it was a little exciting to have him snap like that. She noticed he was still staring with strong interest and decided to continue, even though it was embarrassing. "We were standing really close, so I guess I just assumed… Am I wrong?" He furrowed his brow as he considered it for a moment.

"Not wrong… I had almost forgotten about the well. To tell the truth, I only remember wanting to get out at the time." He said wistfully. She looked a little dejected, much to his amusement. "...Because your scent was so strong." He added, making her look more conflicted.

"You don't like my scent?" She asked plainly. Her tone made it clear she didn't really care either way, only hoping to learn the truth for curiosities sake. He paused at the question, wondering if he should tell her.

"I like it too much." He said. She looked at him incredulously, as though he were only messing with her. It was the truth, however odd it sounded. Humans were strangely disconnected from their sense of smell, while most demons, especially dog demons, were at times overly sensitive. He passed hundreds of scents a day, and was more likely to forget a name than a scent. Every person's was unique, and not all good, but Kagome's was sweet. It was like candy, almost, with just a touch of bitterness. Very indicative of her personality.

"Really." He continued. "That's why I wanted to get away from it. At that time I was still trying to deny that I liked it as much as I did." He explained, keeping a close watch on how she was responding. She still wore a look of mild disbelief, but again, it was all the truth. She thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"So you didn't plan this…" Her finder moved between them to show she meant their newly intimate relationship. "... from the start?" He scoffed a her.

"Of course not. I may have had a few indecent thoughts, especially when you're mad…" He trailed off to turn his alarm clock around and check the time. Still before noon. He still had time to waste with this girl, and he was enjoying wasting it. "...but I fully planned to deny myself that indulgence." He finished calmly, resting back on his headboard. She smiled like something he said was terribly funny. "What?"

"When I'm mad?" She asked, tilting her head and furrowing her brow. He cracked a small grin.

"Or afraid. Either works for me." He said teasingly, making her gape at his audacity.

"So- Is this why you pulled that crazy kabe-don move on me?" She asked, rising to her knees and putting her hands on her hips.

"It worked, didn't it?" He said, shooting her a glare. He wasn't mad, but she was getting there, which is something he wanted very much, as he'd only just told her. She realized that fact a little too late, blushing as she worked to calm herself down, sitting back on her feet.

"Well…" She started, keeping an even tone to her voice. "Now that I know, I'll try to control my emotions around you." He hummed an amused note, looking at her skeptically. She glared up at him, hating that he wasn't taking her seriously on this one very important point. "What? You and I both agreed this is a one time thing! Since it isn't happening again, I won't do anything to _invite_ it." She huffed, using his earlier choice of words to add a little sting. When his expression didn't change she reminded herself to calm down and waited for him to explain the condescending look.

"Kagome…" He said softly, laying his head back on the headboard. She hated when he said her name that way! Why was he only mean when she wanted him to be nice, and nice when she needed him to be mean? "Why would you want this to only happen once? You didn't enjoy yourself?" He asked. She made a little shocked schoff, crossing her arms.

"No." She started, finding it harder and harder to stay even-tempered. "I… I think you know I did…" She blushed hard at admitting that, seeing a little twitch of his brow. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks again as she realized he only wanted to hear her say it. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to knock him down a peg. "But it won't happen again! Because it's wrong- and Because I- I don't love you!" She said angrily. She felt a little bad for yelling something like that, especially because it wasn't exactly true. She did love him a little. As a friend, or a relative, but not in the way she thought she should love somebody she was sleeping with. Not the way she loved Inuyasha. He only smiled softly.

"Who said anything about love?" He asked, as though love and sex had nothing to do with one another. Although she didn't exactly agree, she blinked, looking down to think about that question. "You don't have to love me to enjoy my company." He said, making her feel a little naive for thinking that way. Lost of people had sex without loving each other, but she never thought of herself as that kind of person.

"If it's not a big deal that I don't love you, It still matters who I do love. Inuyasha-"

"Is dead." He finished her sentence a little sternly, but quickly corrected his tone, seeing a flash of hurt in her eyes. "You have another two years before you can go back to him, so why not enjoy that time?" She was blown away by how nonchalant he was about all this. Like he didn't care at all what happened, but only wanted to sleep with her because he could. She tried to avoid getting angry again, taking a moment before speaking to settle herself. It was a moment too long, as it gave her time to consider his proposal. Was she really thinking about going along with this? It was only that she felt so much better this morning. Like she'd been living under water for a year, unable to get a deep breath until he gave her that release. And Kami, he was so good at giving it. She shook her head resolutely.

"I can't do this knowing… He's waiting for me." She muttered, still looking away from his eyes. He sighed, leaving the bed to go to his dresser, stretching along the way. Kagome watched his back flex with the action, thinking again how much he looked like chiseled stone.

"He still will be, whether we continue this or not." He stated plainly, not letting any emotion show in his words. He pulled open a drawer and began rummaging through. She watched him carefully, wondering what his point was. He stayed facing away as he continued. "You're in a very unique position, Kagome. You can do whatever you want for now, explore, sate whatever curiosities you may have, and you will still have the guarantee of your true love waiting for you, just on the other side of two short years." He said 'true love' in the same way one might say 'easter bunny,' as though it were a silly fairy tale, making her smirk. He retrieved a dark shirt and another pair of sleeping pants with a drawstring before walking over to the bed, tossing the clothing before her. "What I'm saying is, nobody is asking you to choose between us." She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, struck by what he'd just said, as he picked up the shirt from the bed and pulled it over his shoulders, adjusting the sleeves on his arms to leave his marks exposed for the first time. He looked down to the pants he had pulled from the dresser. "Wear those if you want, I'm making breakfast. Join me when you're ready." He said, returning to his usual emotionless tone and catching her eyes with a slight nod that showed it was a command, not a request. With that he turned to go, leaving her alone in a state of complete conflict.

She didn't have to choose? She was so used to Inuyasha's crazy jealousy that it was almost refreshing to hear someone not care about not loving them, and treating sex like something so trivial. He made it seem so normal to think about sleeping with someone just for the fun of it. Was she really that type of girl? If she started, would she stop here? What if she accidentally fell in love with him? Then what would happen in the past when they met again? Most importantly, is it worth it?

Without any answers she pulled on the too-long pants and tightened the drawstring to keep them on her hips, following him to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Practice

He flipped a perfectly browned pancake as he heard her enter the kitchen, taking her usual spot at the table where he had already placed a cup of coffee. He checked his watch, seeing that it was a little late for breakfast, and he was definitely late for work, but he didn't care. He liked the idea of making his pompous ass of a 'boss' wait on him for something so trivial as feeding Kagome.

"Somewhere you have to be?" she asked, noticing he'd checked the time more than once this morning. He replied with a soft 'hn.' but didn't explain, focusing on finishing the food. She let the warm mug of coffee sit in her hands, almost hot enough to burn, waiting for him to finish up. She knew well enough by now that he didn't like multi-tasking, even to talk to her, though she also knew it wasn't because he needed to concentrate. Making her wait on him made it so she was always the one begging for attention, jumping at every opportunity to have a second of his time. She felt a little spike of anger at the minor manipulation, feeling that way mostly because it always worked just the way he wanted.

He finally turned, presenting her with a plate of delicious smelling food. She didn't touch it right away, waiting for him. When he sat without a plate, only bringing his own cup of coffee she noticed a pattern that she'd wondered about before. "Do you eat?" She asked suddenly, looking at him again with wide eyed interest. He furrowed his brow at the silly question.

"Do I eat?" He asked, watching her nod as though it was an honest inquiry. "Of course I eat. I'm a living thing." He said dryly, sipping his coffee. She shrugged innocently, picking up her fork.

"I've never seen you eat anything… except coffee and tea." She cut into her food absently. "And maybe a lesser demon or two." She muttered. He smirked at her. As silly as the conversation was, she was elated to be off the heavier subject of the day. It was nice to let the elephant in the room go unnoticed for a moment.

"I eat." He insisted, feeling like it was an odd thing to have to defend. "The same as sleeping. Not as much as humans, but I still have to every now and then." She nodded as if to say 'if you say so,' scepticism showing on her features. He narrowed his eyes at her, suddenly considering a way to kill two birds with one stone. Keep her close and prove he ate, though that second part was more just an excuse.

"Come with me tonight and I'll prove it." He said, leaning back in his chair, offering a bit of a challenge to her bravery. He knew she was still unsure about being around him at all, which was something he needed to rectify at once. She finished her bite, holding a dainty hand to her lips.

"Come with you where?" She asked, planning already on making an excuse. She needed time away from him to think.

"It's a dinner, meeting a client downtown to hash out some details of a business venture. I was supposed to be meeting with him in about…" He glanced down at his watch again. "Fifteen minutes, but I plan to put it off." She looked a little worried.

"He won't be mad?" He scoffed, taking another sip of his coffee.

"What do I care? He's not my only client." His attitude was dismissive, which surprised Kagome, but at the same time didn't. She could never imagine him letting anyone boss him around for any reason, but this wasn't part of the rules of business she'd been aware of. It seemed odd, the touch of animosity he showed for his client. What could he have done to piss Sesshomaru off?

"You don't like this client?" She asked, doing her best to look disinterested as she went back to concentrating on her food.

"Is it that obvious?" His tone was hinting at sarcasm, making her smile.

"What did he do? Mishandle some priceless artifact?" She joked, hoping she was right. He looked a bit thrown off for a moment until realization hit.

"Ah-no… a different job." Kagome's head tilted questioningly as she continued to eat. "I have several. This one is a bit more exciting than antiques." He stated plainly, seeing the curiosity in her eyes returning. Just what he wanted.

"What is it?" She asked, again covering her lips. He smirked, watching her over the rim of his cup as he finished the coffee, returning to the sink without answering.

"You'll find out, if you come." he said, rinsing the cup before taking out his phone to text the client, sure he had her now. Her curiosity was a weakness, he was learning. As he was finishing the text her fork hit her empty plate.

"Fine." She said resolutely. "I'll go, if only to prove that you eat." She panned her little joke, flicking her eyes up to meet his. He nodded, typing something else into his phone.

"What's your dress size?" He asked plainly. She blinked.

"My- what?" She was thrown off before realizing he probably intended to dress her for the night out as well. "I have my own clothes!" She protested lightly. "If you just take me home I'll change into something-"

"Answer the question." He commanded. She hesitated stubbornly a moment before telling him, giving her shoe size as well, hating that he was going to do it.

"What's it for?" She asked, as though she didn't already know. She was more curious about whether he was going to go out and find something himself, the image making her smile a little.

"I'm having my assistant bring something by." He said, returning his phone to his pocket.

"Assistant?" Kagome watched as he gathered her dishes and went back to the sink, tidying everything up quickly.

"Rose. She does whatever I ask without question, and she is very good at her job. I pay her enough to be." Kagome felt an odd little twitch of her heart at that. The western name made her immediately picture a woman from an old movie. An actress that was popular overseas. She couldn't bring up a name.

"What do you ask her to do?" She ventured, feeling a little bold. He huffed in amusement, his back still turned to her.

"This and that. Shopping, appointments, hiding the bodies." Kagome giggled softly, liking this more relaxed Sesshomaru.

"Until then, what should we do?" She immediately regretted the question, seeing him turn his head with a suggestive little quirk of his brow. He let it go quickly, much to her delight. He finished the dishes, turning and leaning on the sink while he dried his hands, considering the options.

"I believe you're behind on school work." He said, giving her a look like it was somehow her fault he'd kept her here instead of letting her go to school. Another flash of anger rose before she could stop it.

"Whose fault it that?" She said heatedly. She reigned it in at once, cursing how hard it was to control at times. She cleared her throat before continuing. "It's fine, I'm used to catching up fast." She was an absolute expert, actually, thanks to her time as the Shikon Jewel detector.

"In that case, we could resume our lesson, if your hand is feeling better." She looked down at her palm, still wrapped, but feeling well enough that she didn't even notice it. She looked past the hand to the pants she was wearing and decided it wasn't going to work.

"I'll trip if I try to swing a sword in these." She said, tugging at the loose fabric. He nodded, thinking she would probably trip anyway.

"You could take them off." He offered cooly. She blushed at his forwardness.

"I'll… go put on my skirt." She said evenly, getting better at staying calm under pressure. She got up from the table and walked back to the room, quickly finding her skirt and putting it on, tucking his shirt into the waist. She thought the combination was actually kind of attractive, turning back and forth in the mirror before heading back out to find him again. He was in his back garden, waiting patiently. She smiled at making him wait for once, but didn't drag it out, grabbing her practice sword to join him. He was slowly moving the blade, appearing to be in deep thought. Suddenly he moved with lightning speed, the dull blade making a sharp swoosh with every fluid movement. He stopped as quickly as he'd began, looking over at her with a little hint of annoyance.

She closed her mouth, stifling her blatant awe-struck look. She'd seen him fight plenty, but seeing it at such a close distance nearly knocked her off her feet. He was faster than what should have been possible, and every move was carried out with razor precision. She thought quickly of something to say to distract him from her momentary lapse in composure.

"Getting back into the groove?" She asked, laughing lightly. She figured he didn't have much reason to practice in this day and age. He nodded, offering a 'Hn.' before looking at the blade in his hands. It was bulky, but it was supposed to be. It had been a long time since he used one, but he wasn't at any risk of forgetting how to fight.

"I'm thinking about how I would even begin." He said absently, sounding annoyed at the task. "I don't usually think about it, so I'm not sure how to explain it."

"You've never taught anyone before?" She asked, a little surprised, but then again, he wasn't an especially patient man, though he did seem to make an exception for her.

"Never. Not how to fight, anyway. I taught Inuyasha to use Tenseiga, but that is all." Kagome nodded, wanting to know more, but deciding to avoid talking about Inuyasha with him if she could. He sighed, eyeing her carefully. "I suppose I can begin with showing you how to move it at all, and that would be an improvement." He said dismissively. Kagome frowned, a little hurt by his dig.

"Maybe I should find a real teacher." She snapped back without thinking. He shot her an icy glare. She bowed her head in silent apology, letting him continue with his method.

"Stance." He said, moving his legs and holding out the sword in a proper stance for her to copy. She ran around his side and did her best to mimic him, holding her practice blade out in front of her and looking to him for guidance. He dropped his stance to circle her, using his blade to tap lightly on areas that needed to be straightened. Once he was satisfied he rounded back to her front, looking at her with determination.

"Good enough." He said. She huffed, defeated by his critical attitude already. Before she could make any comment he was holding his blade, ready to strike her. "I'm going to show you how to counter some basic attacks. I'll go slow." She nodded with new readiness. "Move like you're going to hit me." She did as she was told, moving forward and striking her sword straight down at him. He deflected the blow, swiveling to her side and tapping his sword on her back. She straightened up, to look at how he had done it, even his slowest movements a little quick for a complete beginner.

He explained what he did, showing her the movement and encouraging her to copy, which she did badly at first, but improved quickly. He was pleased with how fast she learned as he ran through a few more simple moves that would be handy if she ever actually came to blows with someone, as unlikely as that scenario was. After a while he stopped explaining and simply moved through the motions, attacking and letting her counter until he was once again happy with the progress then switching gears, showing her how to best go on the offense. She picked that up faster than defense, as she'd already been watching him closely.

"Kagome, I want to see something." He said, lowering his sword as they finished a set.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked, feeling good about how natural her movements were starting to feel.

"I want you to try purifying the blade. I want to see if you can." He didn't seem to be asking for anything more than curiosity, and she hadn't tried yet herself, so she agreed, falling back into the first stance. She closed her eyes, concentrating on letting her powers rise like she did with the bow and arrow. He watched intently as a soft pinkish glow enveloped the blade. Her eyes fluttered open to see the aura of purification, smiling triumphantly. "Keep it that way." He said, catching her eyes to make sure she'd heard him.

He stepped forward, letting his fingers hover over the dull metal, feeling the odd sensation of purifying light on his hand. It was like electricity. A little zip that trailed up his arm, even at a short distance. He grazed it, testing its strength and finding it was painful, but not too much to bare as he let his hand rest fully on the metal. He thought for a moment about whether it could kill him if she got in a decent hit, a priestess being the best weapon against a demon, deciding it was not yet strong enough.

"Is that the most you can do?" He asked, looking from the blade to her face, which was showing her anxiety at having him so close to her dangerous power. She shook her head hesitantly. "You're holding back?" He asked, a bit surprised. She didn't answer, only looking to his eyes like a silent request to stop.

"I… don't think that's a good idea…" She said pleadingly. He smirked dangerously at her.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kagome." He snapped angrily, glaring like he was ready to kill her. Her powers spiked without her control, responding to her heart instead of her head. It sparked up his arm and in an instant went dead as she dropped the sword, gasping in surprise. His hand snapped back from the blade in a fist, like he'd touched something hot, but other than that he didn't move. They looked at each other in silent disbelief for a long moment. Kagome stood with her hands over her mouth, the blade at her feet, shaking lightly, heart pounding.

He looked at her with a new respect, not having realized until then how powerful she really was. After the fight with Naraku he'd never seen her use her powers to fight, only heal. He reasoned it probably took more to repair than destroy as he looked at his hand. It held a new stripe, the color of blood across four of his fingers, stinging lightly. "Well…" He said in wonderment.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked through her fingers, still glued in place as she watched him.

"No, that was good." he said, looking at her with a soft expression to show he wasn't angry about it. He'd purposefully snapped at her to get a reaction, though he hadn't anticipated it would be quite so severe. He was sure now that if she managed to cut him, she could theoretically kill him. "Very impressive." He mused, staring her down as the cut began to heal itself.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered again. He quirked a brow at her. Was she really that worried? She'd been there when his arm was cut from his body, and yet this worried her?

"It's fine, Kagome. Look." He offered her his hand for inspection. She walked forward, letting one hand drop from her lips to touch his palm with a feather lightness. She sighed, letting out a long shaking breath, seeing it was really almost nothing. She looked up at him with her mantra of 'I'm sorry' still written on her face. Just as he was about to insist he was fine once more she pushed herself between his arm and chest, hugging him tightly. The move took him by surprise, and while he wasn't much of a hugger, it wasn't unwelcome. That was when the scent hit him. Fear, which was among his favorites, but it was a new kind. Fear for his safety, instead of the kind he'd usually inspired in her. He put his hand on her back, unable to do anything else, stunned more by this new development than the actual injury. They were only interrupted when the doorbell rang.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Late

Sesshomaru left her in the back garden to get the door, tossing his blade roughly into the grass, embedding it in a few inches of earth. She wondered for a moment why he hadn't noticed someone was arriving like he always did with her, but forgot about it when a pretty redhead waltzed in past his arm, carrying a couple bags. Kagome waited by the door, wanting to stay out of the way as she looked over the petite woman. She wasn't especially tall but her shining heels brought her nearly eye to eye with Sesshomaru. Her face was elegant, and Kagome had been right in her assumption she was western. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with sweeping bangs, the tail long enough to fall in soft waves down her shoulders. Kagome was right about another thing as well. She could be a movie star, for sure. She doubted she'd ever seen someone so gorgeous.

"Here's what you ordered Sess, hope it works for you. I won't ask who it's for but I'd like to meet the lucky little-" She noticed Kagome lingering near the back door mid sentence. "Oh! Hello there, you must be Mr. Sesshomaru's guest." She bowed politely at Kagome, dropping the overly familiar speech with her boss. He rolled his eyes, taking the bags from her.

"Kagome, Rose, acquaint yourselves." He left them with that, taking the bags to the room. Kagome smiled at the woman a bit shyly, beyond intimidated by her first impression of the woman.

"I'm Kagome, a- friend of his brother." She explained, trying to make it sound as simple and not-weird as possible. She held out her hand to shake, the woman accepting the gesture politely.

"Oh? How is it I've never heard of this brother?" Kagome thought she heard just a touch of less than innocent interest in the woman's voice. A little twinge of protective jealousy shot through her immediately.

"Ah- He's… passed away." She said a bit sadly, the words sounding odd on her lips. She didn't like admitting such a thing, even if it was true, and even if she would see him again. The woman nodded respectfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you've known Sess-homaru a long time then?" Kagome smiled a bit at the woman's familiar nickname that she corrected a second too late, the second time she had done so.

"Oh yes, it seems like centuries." She joked, although the woman wouldn't get it, a little hopeful that he was listening in from the other room.

"Lucky you. He doesn't take many visitors." The woman pulled out her phone when it interrupted her with a hum, reading a few seconds before huffing.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, I'm late for a meeting. Do you need me for anything else at the moment?" She called towards the door. He stepped out, changed into black slacks and buttoning a crisp white shirt just as she finished her request, nodding to dismiss her. "Great, it was nice to meet you Miss Kagome. I hope I'll see you again." She smiled politely, while also winking at her flirtatiously, excusing herself before Kagome could even reply. As she watched her go she thought the woman reminded her of someone she knew, but couldn't quite place it.

As the door clicked shut behind her Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was straightening his collar. "Mr. Sess." She teased dryly, making him glare.

"Centuries." He responded, agreeing with her earlier jab. "Come change, we're leaving soon." He commanded, returning to the room. She entered to see he'd set the dress on the bed for her, along with a few other items. A shoe box, and a pair of lacy blue underwear, close to the same shade she'd lost the night before. She assumed they'd been ripped and he threw them away, all to familiar with how demons can be hell on lingerie. She held them up, turning to Sesshomaru with a questioning look. He was now standing before the mirror tying a black tie with the same precision he had swung a blade. When He caught her look in the reflection He gave only a little shrug. "I owe you a pair, don't I?"

She smirked. "Mine weren't this lacy." She shook thepair lightly to display the lack of any real coverage or substance. Hers had been far more simple. He pulled the tie up to his collar, pressing it flat before turning to look at her.

"I can always buy you more." He said, knowing that the suggestion would end her complaining, with the added bonus of embarrassing her. She blushed, pulling the garment protectively to her chest and shaking her head in succession.

"That won't be necessary." She muttered shyly, gathering the dress and taking It with her to change in the bathroom.

The dress was the color of red wine and thankfully a decent length at a little longer than her uniform skirt, though it was a bit tight. Once she looked it over she realized it was supposed to be tight, hugging her body and showing off curves she didn't even know she had. The straps were wide and seemed awkward at first, but she wore it like he asked, finger combing her hair down again before stepping out. Their eyes meet as she stepped out. Kagome was struck by how nice he looked in a black suit, thinking it made him look like a secret agent. The thought of him turning to the side with a gun like in a James Bond movie came to mind, making her smile to herself. "How do I look?" She asked in a small voice, suddenly a little self conscious that she didn't clean up as well as he did. He adjusted his cuffs, humming a note before stepping closer. He reached out and slowly slid the straps off her shoulders, making her drop down a few inches and clutch the top of the dress to stop him from taking it off. "Sesshomaru!" She squeaked shyly, earning a little sniff of amusement from him as he stopped, patting the _sleeves_ of the dress.

"Settle down." He said softly, looking down at her arms still crossed protectively over her chest. "that's how they go." She realized too late he was only fixing her dress for her.

"O-oh… I see." She caught her reflection in the mirror, liking the off-the-shoulder look much better. It made the whole dress seem very mature. "I've never worn one like this…" She said absently, adjusting the sleeves to be a bit more even.

"You look fine." He said, walking away to find a belt. She thought that was about as close to a compliment she'd ever heard from him, so accepted it with a smile. She tried the shoes next, finding them attractive, but a little high. They were simple and black, but the skinny heel made them look expensive and elegant. She took a few careful steps, testing her balance.

"Can you walk in those?" He asked, watching her careful movements and remembering her lack of coordination. She blushed again, but nodded with determination.

"Yes, I just need to…" She wobbled a bit before she could even finish the sentence. He sighed at her lack of grace. She heard it, shooting him a determined glare before centering her balance and walking up to him confidently across the room without any further issues. He looked down at her skeptically, both because she was a little wobbly on heels and because the grown up clothes somehow made her look younger. "Practice." She finished brightly, clicking her heels on the floor as she stood at attention before him, innocently holding hands with herself behind her back. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Kagome, how old are-" He stopped mid sentence, furrowing his brows and losing his amused expression. He had planned to tease her about how bad she was at looking mature, but thought better of it. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." He finished quickly. She looked up at him, a bit surprised that he would care at all. He glanced away from her to look at his watch. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now." He said, happy to change the subject. She nodded, following him carefully.

She was just in the process of congratulating herself for mastering the heels, having walked all the way through the house without falling when the step before the door caught her by surprise. She hit his outstretched arm before the floor, thankful that he was faster than any human, and gravity. She was just about to thank him for the quick save when instead of setting her down he picked her up higher, tossing her over his shoulder and continuing on like she weighed nothing. "Ah! Put me down!" She protested, hitting his back with her balled fist, feeling the position was embarrassingly undignified. He ignored her yelling, holding her behind the knees with one hand and locking his door with the other before walking around to the garage and plugging in his pin. She continued to struggle the entire way, her yelling turning into little angry whimpers as she realized he wasn't going to put her down.

"I told you, we're running late. We don't have time to teach you to walk in heels." He said evenly, walking into the garage and setting her down at the passenger side of a sleek black sports car. She stumbled as she landed, but he caught her hand, helping her regain her balance once again, and proving his point.

"Sesshomaru!" She fumed, raising a finger to aid in telling him off. "You can't just manhandle people like that! Who do yo-" He interrupted her with a sudden movement, his shoe sweeping one of her legs and catching her like a dip in a dance as she fell. She made a funny little growl as she laid helpless on his arm, clutching his suit with one hand and his tie with the other.

"Actually, I can. Get in." He said, righting her again and opening her door. He walked around the front of the car to the drivers side, dusting his shoulder where she had been held and straightening his tie. As he opened his door he looked up at her, still standing completely still and glaring daggers at him. "Kagome. Late. In. Now." He said sternly. She made another little grown but did as he had told her, sliding into the car. "Don't slam the-" She slammed the door. She crossed her arms over her chest at the loud bang, relishing in the fact that it pissed him off even a little. He opened his door and joined her, shutting it firmly. They glared at each other in heated silence for a long moment. "You are the most childish-" He started evenly just as she chimed in to drown him out.

"I'm the childish one!? When you-"

"Loud, annoying, uncoordinated-"

"-Toting me around like an OVERSIZED TOY-"

"-Lacking ANY KIND of _grace_ or _sophistication_ -"

"-Nothing but a COLD, UNFEELING, JERK-"

"-BRAT WHO ISN'T WORTH MY TIME!" He roared, slamming his fist into the door. Her eyes flared with anger at that. He Hated that she could make him lose his temper, but she was trying his last nerve at every turn. Getting mad was one thing, but her tantrums he could not deal with. It was when he saw her bite her lip he noticed the enclosed space was drowning him in the scent that he loved, making him shoot her a disgusted looking sneer and undetectably hold his breath. That damned scent was going to make him forget how close to kicking her out of his car he was if he wasn't careful. Or worse, throw her in the back. He would hate to reward such terrible behavior.

Kagome was seething, to be sure, but her heart was also pounding for another reason. She liked it when he yelled at her. A lot. She sat there glaring at Sesshomaru wondering what the hell was wrong with her. That comment had crossed the line. Those insults were as cruel as they were genuine, and yet somehow the delivery had sparked a desire in her that she was finding hard to control. She hated him in that moment more than she'd hated anyone for making her want him when she was so mad. She squeezed her fists tucked in her crossed arms, trying to fight it back and failing. There was no way she was going to finally give in to him after being such an ass!

He examined her ferocious expression as he saw the look in her eyes shift to something softer, a little fearful. He knew the look to mean she was battling the same thing he was. He took a shallow breath, finding the scent had changed to that of desire although her insubordinate expression told another story. In an instant his fist was in her hair, wanting to remind her that he could do whatever he liked with her if he chose. He would never force her, but she seemed to forget who he was all too often, and worse, he'd been letting her get away with it. Maybe he needed to remind himself that he could handle her with such roughness, like any one of the hundreds of other girls. In the same moment, overwhelmed by her scent and the fire in her eyes, he locked her in a passionate kiss.

Her soft lips didn't fight him as he held her. She kissed him back, letting her tongue meet his. The taste of her, Kami, it was so sweet. He was mesmerised by it, his hand loosening in her hair and becoming a caress as he lost himself for a moment in a way that had never happened. Not only with her, but with any woman in his thousands of years. It was a sensation almost like her purifying light, like electricity passing between the two sets of lips. She too felt the change, not understanding how anything could feel so right while knowing it to be so dangerously wrong. He pulled himself back when he felt her pushing him away at his chest, catching just a glimpse of her true feelings before he was met with a sound slap to the face, sending his nerves into a stinging frenzy. He looked at her with complete disbelief as she stared back with a look of pure terror.

She hadn't meant to slap him, but panicked. What she was feeling was beyond what she should. Beyond what she thought she could! Not for him, or anyone other than the one she loved. It was more wrong than spending the night with him. She only wanted it to stop, but the heat of the moment had triggered some kind of fight or flight response in her. Why did she always choose fight?

He watched her, his eyes losing their intensity as his hand brushed his cheek. Little stings of sensation still flickered over the marks like a dying flame. Touching them in this way had only cleared his head, breaking him out of… whatever that was. He was almost thankful.

Just as she was about to gasp out an apology he turned back to the wheel as though nothing had happened, turning the key. "Put on your seatbelt. We're late." He said coldly. She was frozen, part of her wondering if she'd just imagined the last few moments. Maybe he was just too mad to yell, or pull her hair again. She absently moved a hand to the place in her hair that he had pulled, noticing it hadn't hurt when he did it. Had he meant it to? The sudden jerk of the car in reverse snapped her out of her thought, her hands bracing on the dash. As it stopped again to shift gears she hit the back of the seat, scrambling to put on the seatbelt as they tore down the street.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all! This is kind of an odd chapter, as the end is sort of abrupt. I'm trying to keep them all roughly the same length, and this one was already a few hundred words over, so that's why I cut it off there. I'll have the next one posted today to make it up to you! Love love love!**

Chapter 19: Business

The drive was short, though they covered a long distance, due to Sesshomaru's excessive speeding. At first it terrified her, but she trusted that he wouldn't play with their lives if he didn't know what he was doing. At least, she hoped he would want to avoid the trouble of an accident. When she glanced at him he looked calm and relaxed, which helped to ease her own anxiety a little. She thanked all the gods when they finally screeched to a halt outside of a dingy looking alleyway, reaching immediately for the door handle only to have him grab her arm and command her to "Wait." She did as she was told, watching him exit the car, straightening his tie as he walked around to her side to open the door. She accepted his hand as she stood on shaky legs, startled when a valet appeared from out of nowhere to take Sesshomaru's keys and park the car elsewhere.

As the car disappeared around the corner she took a closer look at her surroundings. The area was seedy and dangerous, known for high crime rates. The buildings were a bit run down, and the setting sun was casting long shadows that only amplified the many imperfections. The alley they were standing in front of was completely shadowed except for a neon sign glowing over a gap in the wall that appeared to be a stairway down to an unseen door. Just as she began to hope that wasn't their destination, Sesshomaru began walking towards it.

"Wait!" She said softly. He stopped to turn to her as she carefully but quickly walked to his side and looped her arm around his. He looked at her a little questioningly at her sudden clinginess. She looked up, an apology written on her features as she clung to him, tightening her grip. His eyes glazed over their surroundings before landing back on her.

"Scared?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No… just in case I fall again." She muttered. He cracked a little half-smile like he wanted to laugh at her, but stifled it quickly, returning to the usual cold facade that she hadn't been missing.

"Do me a favor. Don't talk when we go in." His tone was cold but not cruel. She nodded, a soft smile on her lips.

"Afraid I'll embarrass you?" He didn't answer right away as he stared at her. She couldn't read him, but took the silence as confirmation, feeling a little hurt but understanding. She didn't know anything about 'business,' or even what kind of 'business' this was. She would be relieved, actually, if she didn't have to speak. She already felt out of place, and didn't think a spotlight would help anything.

"That's not it at all." He said, making her blink in confusion. "I… Don't want anyone to know who you are." She tilted her head ever so slightly, but nodded. The area told her they'd probably be seeing some rough people. It was for the best that she didn't give out too much personal information.

"Okay, I'll do it." She whispered, determined to make those her last words until they were back in the car. She found it incredible that she was already thinking of that death machine as the safer place for her right now. He led her onward, making sure she didn't fall, though he noticed that now that she wasn't thinking about it, she could walk just fine. As they neared the stairwell Kagome noticed a man she hadn't seen before, he was so hidden in the shadows. He looked like he had been hiding from someone, his hat pulled over his eyes, wearing a long dark coat. It was only the bright orange glow of his cigarette that gave him away. As they neared the suspicious character he spoke.

"You're late." He said in a low gruff voice. Sesshomaru didn't seem to acknowledge the man as he continued smoothly past him with Kagome on his arm, down the stairs to a heavy door with a slot. The man followed them down, all of them waiting at the bottom until the slot clicked open and shut. The door opened, making Kagome's eyes go wide with surprise at what it revealed. It was nothing like she'd imagined as she strolled through, Sesshomaru giving her no time to stop and stare at everything like she wanted to. The establishment was upscale and dimly lit, with soft seductive music playing somewhere out of sight. Everywhere she looked were people who looked equal parts glamorous and dangerous, most of them eating and drinking. She glanced up to see the ceilings were higher than she'd expect for a basement, sparkling chandeliers casting all of the soft light in the room. She was sure it would have been one of the most popular places in Tokyo if not for the location.

And the clientele. Upon closer inspection she realized they all looked like gang bosses. They wore crisp suits the same as Sesshomaru, making her think they were all important. Most of the men were older, and most of the women were young and gorgeous. She noticed people turning their heads as they walked past, making her wonder if it was just something that happened everywhere Sesshomaru went. He hadn't covered his markings, but here, they didn't seem too out of place, most of the people she saw having at least one showing on a hand or neck. One gentleman caught her gaze just as he rose something to his face on the back of his hand to inhale sharply through his nose. She watched as he rubbed his nose, thinking he was handsome for an older man but… Drugs!? She was unable to look away from the older man, who shot her a little wink and smile. The man's playful expression changed the instant he noticed who she was with, turning back to his drink and swallowing it all quickly before leaving his spot without a second glance towards her.

She focused on the floor when she realized that it must be a private club. She'd heard about the reputation some of them had. Eri had told her they were opened by criminals so they'd have a place to meet up without the cops being called. Did this mean Sesshomaru was some kind of criminal? It worried her, but didn't exactly surprise her. They walked through another door that led them to a more private area, much the same as the other room but darker, wall lights illuminating the individual sitting areas. It was empty of people, a relief to Kagome who was uncomfortable under all the odd stares. A young waitress stood at the side of the door patiently as they moved to a circular booth in the corner. The man who had followed them took off his hat and coat, tossing a pack of cigarettes on the table before sitting down.

She sat on the inside, Sesshomaru following and smoothly putting his arm over the back of the seat to rest on her opposite shoulder, keeping her from moving too far away. Her heart picked up unexpectedly at the closeness. She wondered why, as it wasn't any more intimate than other things they'd done, but somehow felt that way. In any other place she would have moved his arm and sat on her own, but there was a feeling of safety when she was pressed against his side that she didn't want to give up in this place. It made her feel protected.

"Lets get through this quickly." The man grumbled, raising a finger to the waitress. The young woman was at the table immediately, setting two whiskey classes down for the two men. When she turned to Kagome to see if she wanted anything she only held up her hand and shook her head politely, still determined not to speak. "Heh…" The man took a small drink of the whiskey before setting it down and looking over Kagome, seeming to suspect her of something. "How old's this girl, Sesshomaru? She even old enough to drink?"

"She's an old soul." He relied cooly, making it clear that she wasn't what they came to discuss. The man seemed to want to say more but gave it up.

"I've got a job for you. It's a doozy." He said in his gravelly voice, reaching for the pack on the table and raising it to his lips. He held a cigarette between his teeth as the pack was tossed back to the table and a lighter was produced from his jacket, flicking over the end as the man's eyes rose to Sesshomaru's.

"You know the price. Who's the target?" Sesshomaru said, picking up his own glass and raising it to his lips.

"Well, that's the thing, it's gonna have to be more than one this time. There's a few bad apples running this whole… trafficking operation… it's gotta stop. We've tried everything, and it's time to put an end to it." He said, smoke curling around his hands as he explained.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"And I was hoping you'd cut us a break on the price. Theres three we need taken out, and we only got the resources for two, and a half, maybe." The man seemed like he already knew the answer, but he needed to try convincing him. Kagome wondered who the man could be. Maybe a rival gang boss? What is a 'trafficking operation'? She was fairly certain Sesshomaru was being commissioned to kill whoever it was. The thought made her feel a little sick, but they sounded like dangerous people. Still, killing bad people for other bad people didn't exactly sit right with her either.

"Then pick two. I don't run a charity." He said, sounding like he couldn't be moved. The man sighed, taking a long drag on the cigarette and a swig of his glass.

"That won't do. One stays alive and all the gears keep turning." Kagome waited, watching the man's face take on a pleading look that Sesshomaru ignored. After a bit of a heated silence he spoke again. "Hundreds. Maybe thousands. Ten years, they've been in business. When we find the girls… if we find them, they tell stories that'd even make you shed a tear." The man smiled sadly at his own little joke. It faded fast, returning to a kind of grim determination. "One of em, we never even knew what happened. She was so beat up and traumatized that she couldn't talk. Still though, when we busted the house she was at, she smiled so big at the cop that carried her out..." Than man trailed off, seeming to focus in on the melting ice in his glass, remembering. "She was young. Real young." The man's hard eyes glanced over at Kagome, lingering there for a moment before falling back to the glass. "Real sweet kid once we got her settled." He muttered, downing the rest of his drink and raising a finger to the waitress. Girls? They were trafficking girls? Kagome's heart broke for the girl in the story, instantly putting her on the gruff stranger's side. He seemed to genuinely care that it stops, not just wanting to take over the business when the operation was taken out. She was sure, he was a good pearson. The way he knew all this, and now she knew he was a cop. Since when so cops hire contract killers? As another glass was placed before him, he looked back to Sesshomaru with determination. "I know you don't give two shits about the human race, but even you gotta see how wrong this is."

The human race? Does the man know about Sesshomaru? At even more silence, Kagome wished she could talk, maybe help to sway Sesshomaru to do it. Without even thinking, she placed her hand lightly on his leg, under the table where nobody would see. He didn't react at all, only continuing to stare the man down before raising his glass to his lips. "Fine." He said, making the man's mouth open in surprise before quickly shutting again.

"You'll do it?" He asked in his low gravelly voice. Sesshomaru's glass hit the table lightly.

"Yes. The usual price for at least two of them, in the account before I do anything." He said smoothly. The man nodded, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from his jacket before placing them on the table in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome watched him jot down a long string of letters and numbers, written so neatly they looked printed before pushing it back to the man. He tucked it carefully into a hidden pocket before looking back to Sesshomaru.

"They go by 'Takumi,' and call each other brothers, although one of them is a cousin, from what we can gather." He spoke so softly, Kagome could barely tell what he was saying over the soft music that played in this room as well, but she knew Sesshomaru would catch every word. "Kenichi, Kiyoshi, and Tetsuya. They frequent the-"

"I know where to find them." He said, finishing his drink. The man nodded slowly, finishing his own drink in one go and snubbing out his cigarette in the glass. Kagome looked around and noticed there was no other place to do it, as disgusting as it was. She wondered if smoking was even allowed in here or if the man was an exception. He stood, taking one more glance at Kagome and collecting his things.

"Sesshomaru, always a pleasure doing business with you." He said, replacing his hat and pulling it low enough to shade his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded as the man made his exit. As he did Sesshomaru rose his hand to call over the waitress, ordering some food without ever consulting Kagome. Once they were alone again she wondered if she was allowed to talk yet, but decided to stay silent. After a long moment he finally spoke.

"I hope you know how much money you've just cost me." He said smoothly, sounding annoyed. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I-I didn't do anything!" She defended herself, breaking the no talking rule. She never meant to cost him anything at all.

"You asked me to take the job." He said cooly.

"I didn't…" She said sorrowfully, feeling bad that she'd done something wrong, even if she didn't understand what it was. His hand covered hers on his leg, where she had forgotten she'd put it.

"Didn't you?" She realized that her little gesture had been the reason he took the job. She blushed at her little accidental interference, pulling her hand into her lap to fold into her other.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just-"

"It's fine. I would have done it anyway." She looked surprised again, but only for a moment, realizing she hadn't needed to interfere at all. Sesshomaru was scary when he needed to be, but she was absolutely sure he was a good person. Raising her hand to cover the one that was just grazing her shoulder, she gave him a soft smile.

"I know." She said. He sniffed, smirking at her like she'd said something ridiculous. He pulled his hand back, giving her the small bit of space that she'd wanted when they first arrived. She was about to inquire as to what was so funny until the waitress arrived with food, putting her back into the mute role she'd agreed to. Two plates, one with real food and one with a dessert were placed before her. She looked at him accusingly when she realized he wasn't eating, but he didn't seem to care, accepting another glass of amber liquid as the last was taken away. "I thought you were going to prove you ate?" She said, picking up her fork, realizing suddenly that she was starving.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." He said cooly, sipping his drink. She wasn't phased by the return of cold Sesshomaru, though she was a little disappointed. She stopped caring as she ate, thinking the food was delicious. The portion was small, so it wasn't long before she was finished. Once she was, she turned to the dessert. A slice of something that looked like a mix between regular cake and cheesecake, strawberries on top. Sesshomaru was for the most part ignoring her as she looked between him and the cake, picking up her fork again.

"Do you… like sweets?" She ventured, pressing her fork into the soft fluffy desert.

"What would make you think that?" he asked plainly. He did like sweets, more than most other foods, though he didn't much care for human food in general. Eating was something he viewed mostly as an inconvenience. When he was hungry, more often than not he craved blood, hunting for his own food whenever he could in his true form. These days it was out of the question, so he settled for very rare steaks and, sometimes, sweets. Kagome shrugged, popping the cake into her mouth and finding it too was amazing.

"Maybe you seem like the type." She said softly, smiling to herself.

"Is that so?" he said, finishing his second glass of whisky. She looked up at him as she gathered another bite on her fork, offering it to him instead of taking it herself. It was a little bit of a challenge, to prove he does eat like he'd promised. He shot her a little 'no way' glare, but she didn't waver, offering the bite innocently. Rolling his eyes and looking annoyed, he leaned forward and took the bite, if only to shut her up.

"Ah, I guess you do eat." She said quietly. It was silly, but she felt like it was a small victory. She thought that maybe, this was one more step in the direction of getting to know the real Sesshomaru. She suspected that coming with him here at all was kind of an invitation into his real life, the one past the cold facade that everyone else saw. She'd heard him laugh, made him smile, joked with him, and now, shared a meal with him- even if it was only a bite. Of course, she had also slept in his bed, but that didn't make her feel like anyone special. She figured he probably had many girlfriends, but how many of them had gotten close enough to feed him a bite of cake? Not many, she was willing to bet. Once the confection was gone, they didn't linger. He walked her on his arm the same way they had come in, back to the street where his car returned from around the corner. Sesshomaru opened her door, letting her slide in before walking around to his side, loosening his tie.


	20. Chapter 20

****LEMON** So... hehe... about that whole update the same day thing... whoops. So sorry! Hopefully this chaper was worth the wait. Probably going back to the feudal era next!**

Chapter 20: Sparks

During the trip back he drove more calmly, though still very fast. They were nearing their destination, and the ride had been for the most part silent. Kagome had been reviewing the full day, and feeling like she needed to say something to him. "Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, looking at her hand, which was still bandaged from the previous day. She waited for him to respond with a 'Hn.' before continuing. "I'm… sorry. For earlier." He glanced at her cooly, before concentrating back on the road.

"Which part of earlier?" He asked, sounding like he meant it as both a question and a jab.

"Ah… I meant for the slap… but also for the injury to your hand… and the way I acted when you carried me to the car. All of it. I'm sorry." She looked over at him shyly, seeing his hard expression was unchanged and feeling worse. Guilty for being difficult. "And asking you to take the job." She added. "And… slamming the door." Finally he reacted, cracking a slightly defeated smile and shaking his head lightly. Finally… she thought, relieved to have made him smile.

"When you put it all like that you sound like a real nuisance." He said teasingly. She looked back to her hands, thinking that sounded as much like an acceptance as she'd get. It was silent again until she looked up, seeing that he looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Just as she was beginning to wonder if he'd tell her what it was, he spoke. "Kagome… why did you slap me?" He asked evenly.

She was confused by the question. Maybe he was going to be mad at her for it, not having the time before, or maybe he simply didn't understand what had made her feel the need to. Maybe he just thought it was funny that she'd tried to hurt him at all, being a weak human. She couldn't read his tone or expression, so she wasn't sure what he meant. It seemed obvious why she had done it, right?

"I didn't want to be kissed." She said plainly, trying to think back to the moment. Didn't she though? She remembered feeling happy about it at first, then something made her panic. It was _how_ happy she was about it. She didn't remember feeling conflicted at all, when she should have. That's when she panicked, pushed him away, and slapped him.

"Is that the only reason?" He broke her concentration just as she was beginning to realize that no, that wasn't the only reason. She hesitated to answer him, wondering if she should admit to it. Maybe though… the only reason he asked was because he noticed it too. If that was the case, he would know she was lying. Something told her she should trust him.

"No…" She said softly, her heart picking up, anxious about how he would react. "I panicked… because…" She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she trailed off again, turning to look out the window. "The truth is… I didn't want you to stop." She smiled softly, if not a bit sadly, to herself at that. "I panicked because, I wanted it… and I shouldn't." She sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass of the window and wishing none of this had happened. How had it gotten this out of hand? If only she could go back and simply walk past him. It would be better in the long run, but there was something that still made her happy she had stayed. He was always so solitary… careful, measured, guarded… She was happy she was able to be the person he could smile at. Laugh at. Make fun of. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she couldn't help it. He made her happy too. Not just as a replacement for Inuyasha, but as Sesshomaru. She finally dared a glance at him, seeing him look calm as he drove, his face lit by the passing street lights. She was wondering about how unaffected he was by everything when she saw him glance her way again.

"You slapped me for kissing you… because you wanted me to kiss you." He panned, finding the whole thing oddly amusing but not letting it show. She did too, when he put it like that. She giggled lightly.

"I guess I did…" She said, still feeling this strange mix of happiness and sorrow. "Anyway, I'm sorry." He concentrated on the road, unsure of what to make of the apology.

They turned into the driveway, entering the dark garage as it opened for them. As he shut off the car he paused, seeming conflicted about what to do next. She waited, feeling like there was something more to be said, but not knowing what. "Kagome…" He started, looking at her with his cool amber eyes. "I should… take you home tonight." It seemed more like he was telling himself than her. She nodded, agreeing to the plan, wondering why she hadn't been thinking that already.

"I'll go get my things." She said, opening the door.

"No, I'll do it." He said. It was better that she stay in the car, so he didn't change his mind. He waited for her to close her own door before opening his, making it clear that he intended for her to stay put. She had school, and he needed time to think about what to do with her. He left her there, going in alone to gather her things.

He did so quickly, tossing everything into one of the shopping bags from earlier, reviewing what she had said over and over. How she had felt about the kiss. That damned kiss had made him reconsider everything as well, and he hated it. He understood perfectly why she had slapped him, and was thankful she had. He'd only wanted to know if she'd felt the odd buzz that had passed between them, but she made no indication that she had. It was worse than that. She had felt something else entirely. He shouldn't care as much as he did. He shouldn't care at all, but he had been right the first time. No good could come of this. He may have been selfish, but he had no desire for her heart, which seemed to be becoming more tangled in this situation every moment. It was only her scent he wanted. Her body. Her fight. Kami, he'd wanted to tear her out of that dress, but that was before this new… complication. That kiss once again made him want only to get far away from her. Something in him begged him not to let her go, especially when she finally seemed close to giving in to his desires, but it didn't matter. His mind was made up. It was ending tonight. At least until they could both forget about that kiss, which he already knew would be difficult.

As he rounded the corner to the door with her things he stopped, dropping the bag to the floor and wondering why she had to go against his every wish, even if it was for her own good. Even when, for once, he was trying to do the selfless thing only for the sake of protecting her. He watched expectantly as she stepped through his door, her heels dangling from her hand, only stopping when she saw him already waiting for her. She felt the intensity of his stare as he watched her, freezing her momentarily in the entrance.

Even the look in her eyes was exactly what he was trying to avoid. They burned with determination to not back down, not let her fear control her as she stepped past the entrance, closing the door behind her. Her heart pounded as she dropped the shoes, slowly stepping towards him until she was only an arm's length away, staring up at his amber eyes. She wished she could tell what he was thinking. His expression never betrayed him, revealing nothing to her as she stood before him silently. As she had waited in the car she realized what she wanted, and decided to just go for it. Not let her fear of the future decide how she lived the present moment. She had followed her heart instead of her head, letting her strange conflicted emotions pull her along until she'd wound up here. It was simple, really. She didn't want to leave him tonight. She'd been fighting that truth all day, but seemed unable to do so any longer. It was like some kind of silent conversation was passing between them in a language only they spoke, both staring in silence. Kagome remembered as she stood before him, the promise he'd made to her. 'until you ask.'

"Sesshomaru-"

"Don't. Don't say it." He commanded darkly, barely believing his own words as he laced his fingers through her raven hair, pulling her close at the waist. He wanted her more than ever. He could smell the desire weaving through her sweet scent. He begged her with his eyes not to give in, knowing he didn't have the will to deny her now that she was already in his grasp. They would both live to regret this night if she asked to stay with him.

"Please-" She was stopped again, this time by his lips meeting hers. He took her breath away with the motion, feeling her relax in his arms, submitting completely to his will. He kissed her deeply, tasting her sweetness once more, hating himself for needing to feel her strange effect on him again. She was just a pretty face, and yet he let her become everything for another moment of his life. The feeling from before returned, everything but her fading from his reality as the electricity passed between them once more, instantly clearing his thoughts of anything other than Kagome's body pressed against his. It faded away as their lips parted, each of them searching the other for answers that neither had. This time she seemed to have felt it too, her eyes afraid, but still full of longing. Longing for more, the same as him. He gently lifted her in his arms without a word, carrying her to his room, hypnotised and fascinated by this intoxicating effect that he'd felt with none but Kagome.

He closed the door with his shoulder as he passed though, laying her on the bed and immediately returning to her lips. As he did he felt her hand brush up his neck, sending soft flickers of the sensation over his skin. He groaned in appreciation for whatever it was she was doing, desperate for her to continue. Was it because of her status as a Miko? Her spiritual power? It felt so similar, yet caused no pain as it had before. As he briefly parted from her lips he couldn't see any hint of her aura either, remembering the distinctive pink glow. He laced his fingers through hers, clasping their hands together as he sat up, pulling her up with him so he could continue to trade the electrified kisses with her as he pulled off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Her hands ran down his bare chest, sending a soft shiver down his spine as it flickered there as well, spreading in waves that fanned out across his skin. He held her hand there, just over his heart as he pulled back further, leading her off the bed so he could take off her dress.

He used the hand he held to turn her away, gathering her hair over her shoulder before unzipping the back and slowly sliding it off her arms. As it fell away he pulled her back, kissing her neck and caressing her breast. Everywhere her skin met his was ecstasy, making him wonder why she hadn't done it the last time. She reacted more to his hands than she had before, seeming like it was almost too much for her. Almost. She mewled softly for him as his tongue sent sparks across her neck, tilting her head softly to the side submissively. She whimpered a bit in surprise as her bra snapped open from the front, torn down the center by his claws. She didn't seem to care at all as he pulled the ruined garment away, pushing her lightly back onto the bed to take her underwear more carefully, letting his hands run over every inch of her long legs in the process.

She watched him step back, unbuckling his belt and removing his slacks. He smiled wickedly at the soft blush that rose on her cheeks as he realized she hadn't gotten a chance to actually see him before. She looked almost shocked that she'd already been able to take all of him. He returned to the bed, laying on his side, pulling her back to his chest again. One arm curled under her, holding her to him her beneath her breasts while the other moved to her hips, pulling her back against his erection, sliding it between her legs. She sighed his name softly as he used his hand to pleasure her there, making sure she was ready, not satisfied until she was gasping at his every movement, just on the cusp of an orgasm. His teeth grazed her neck dangerously as he felt her trying to hold it back, remembering the rules he'd given her before. He was surprised she could at all, the sensation flowing across their skin making it hard for even him to concentrate. "Very good." He growled in her ear. She whimpered at that, fighting hard to control herself just a little longer, knowing he would give her what she needed if she begged.

"Please..." She panted, overwhelmed with the mixture of his caress and the fireworks that seemed to dance over every inch of her body that came into contact with him. She felt like she would go crazy if he teased her much longer, desperate for what only he could give her. He finally stopped, pressing his length inside her and giving her the command she'd been waiting for.

"Come." He growled, holding her hips down as he thrust forward. She cried out sharply as she felt him fill her, all the fireworks seeming to concentrate at that point where he entered her. "Kami… Kagome…" he rasped, feeling her body tensing around his shaft as she screamed for him. It had been a good feeling before, being inside her when he made her come, but the added sensation made it incredible. If he wasn't careful, this would all be over far too quickly. He lifted her thigh to better suit his angle, setting a slower pace that still packed heavy force, her tortured whimpers never dying out as the feeling of him pushed her close to another orgasm almost immediately. She couldn't stop it, letting it crash over her in waves. She heard Sesshomaru begin to pant with her, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

He was completely lost in the feeling of her, looking down over her beautiful body as her sweet pleading sounds filled his ears. He rolled them both forward and then back, changing positions to sit back on his heels, still buried deep inside her. His pace picked up as soon as he did, one arm still holding her to his chest while the other held her hips. He was incredible, she thought, but it was all too much. Her body couldn't take the fire he sent racing through her much longer. She needed him to finish soon, trying to think of any way she could make that happen. He was completely in control of her, giving her very few options until she remembered the marks. Kagome's fingers immediately laced through both of his hands as he surged into her, holding on to his strong grasp as he filled her again and again, the sparks seeming to move through every inch of her body.

Her cries, the electricity in her skin, and now she brushed the marks at his wrists with every thrust as well. He felt her tense once more with a little crack in her voice and tilted his head back, pressing her hips to his to feel the full effect of the concentrated sensation, letting a viscous growl escape through his clenched teeth as he did. As he continued his pace again he heard her panting becoming more ragged, her cries becoming more clipped. "Kami… Sesshomaru… please…" She cried, her voice sounding almost pained. "I can't… Ah-!" Her hands tightened over his own, struggling to catch her breath as he never slowed for her. "Please! I need you to-!" He smiled again against her neck, knowing she needed to feel him fill her with his seed. He was close, and happy to do what she wanted, sensing that she really couldn't take much more. He felt the tightness of her final orgasm releasing as he did what she begged for, finishing inside her. He held her hips down on his, another shuddering growl leaving his throat as he emptied himself into her, panting with his own release.

His tight holds on her relaxed, allowing him to pull out before collapsing once more to the side, pulling her down with him. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, both catching their breath. Sesshomaru was astounded. He couldn't recall the last time he'd broken a sweat having sex, and never with a human. Her little enhancement was incredible. He wished he'd known about this miko ability sooner, sure that he'd just had some of the best sex of his life. He was genuinely envious of his little brother discovering such a thing hundreds of years before him. No wonder he had a type.

"Sesshomaru…" she sighed, her hand still loosely laced over his, laying on his arm, letting him feel the effect fading. "That was incredible… you were incredible..." she said breathlessly, rolling her shoulder to his chest, running her fingers through her hair, looking thoroughly satisfied and exhausted. He agreed it was incredible, but was a little surprised by the praise, which he wasn't sure he deserved. Just as he was about to say so she continued. "How did you make the… fireworks?" She asked honestly, glancing at him with genuine interest. He blinked at her, realizing what she was asking. She grew a little worried at his silence, wondering if it was just her. "You know… the little sparks…"

"I didn't do anything." He said, suddenly a little worried as well. While whatever it was had been wonderful, it was definitely not normal. "It felt like your powers..." He said, wondering if it was something she didn't even know she could do. "It's never happened to you before?" She shook her head, looking confused and worried by this new development. She too had thought it felt familiar, like his copper eyes trick but with none of the fear, only heightening every sensation drastically.

"Never for you, either?" She asked, hoping he had some idea of what was going on. He shook his head, leading them both to ponder what could have caused it. "What… what could it be?" She asked, partly to herself. He didn't answer, sitting up and looking at the clock. Still before midnight, but he didn't have much time to waste. The mystery would have to wait until later.

"How do you feel? Any different?" He asked, considering that it was possible there really was something wrong, though he felt completely normal. She shook her head.

"No… only tired." He shot a knowing half smile at her, offering her his hand. Nothing seemed to have happened to either of them, so whatever it was was more fascinating than worrisome in his mind. He would be sure to figure it out, but for the time he had another matter to attend to.

"Good." He said as she took it, letting him lead her off the bed. "Go shower. You'll stay here tonight." She looked over to the clock, nodding softly. It was too late to go home anyway, though she did worry about missing more school. She was more worried that she had been missing for a whole day without calling her mother.

"Can I use your phone to call home? They'll worry…" She said softly, feeling bad for always running off unannounced like this. Between the feudal era, her friends, and now this, her mother was pretty used to her daughter going missing. Kagome felt guilty for the fact that she never actually carried the cell phone she'd gotten her, never having got used to it when she returned.

"Of course, though I already let your mother know you were here." She gave him a surprised look. He smirked again, finding it funny she hadn't thought of it until that moment. He'd called the night before while she was still passed out, tied up on his bed, expecting her mother to be much more worried or angry than she seemed. The woman had simply thanked him for letting her know, not asking for any other details. He supposed she must pull this kind of thing often to elicit such a relaxed response. Her mother never seemed otherwise neglectful. He'd wondered for a moment if she had boyfriends, but decided her apprehension about all of this made it unlikely. She was just a free spirit, used to going whenever and doing whatever she pleased. "I didn't want a search party going out." He said playfully, still holding her small hand. "Now go, I'll be in shortly." She blushed a bit at that.

"You're going to shower… with me?" she said, a bit shyly, despite the fact that she was standing completely naked before him. He couldn't help but smile at her ridiculousness. How could she possibly have an issue with simple showering but not sex? Her ideas of what she would consider embarrassing or intimate seemed to be completely random at times.

"Yes, now go." He said, turning her round to face the door. She did as she was told, not questioning it any further. He waited for the door to click shut before pulling out his phone, checking that the balance had been deposited in the correct account. Everything was in order. He would have to go tonight, as much as he would rather stay here. He wouldn't actually need to sleep again for several days, but he never minded oversleeping a bit when he had a guest. Especially one who smelled like her. He sighed, deciding it can't be helped. He laid out some clothes for her, picking up the tattered bra from the floor and noting the size before tossing it in a laundry basket to be thrown out later. With that in order he went to join her in the shower, steam billowing as he opened the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Emotion

"Come on Rin. Just tell us!" Said Inuyasha, for what felt like the hundredth time. She only shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hm-m." She said stubbornly, determined to keep her promise. Kagome sighed, kneeling down to look her in the eye, smiling softly.

"I know you promised Lord Sesshomaru, but it's very important." She said softly, her hand on the small girl's shoulder. She didn't budge for that either. Their good-cop bad-cop routine had failed to sway her into telling them when exactly Sesshomaru would return. They needed to convince him to help, but Inuyasha was being called away on another demon hunting mission. He would have to go eventually, but it couldn't wait long without putting lives at risk. He also couldn't go and miss his chance to speak with his brother. If Rin would only tell them, he might be able to swing it, but she held fast to her promise, just like she always had. He growled in frustration.

"I'm not gonna do nothin' to him, Rin! I just gotta know if he'll be here in the next few days or not!" She looked suddenly hurt by his tone, a little mist of tears appearing in her eyes as she looked at her feet, feeling like she had made him mad. He groaned, feeling bad enough for hounding her without her crying. He kneeled down too, her sad little eyes looking up at him. "Sokay Rin, you're not in trouble." He said more softly, defeated by her again. She ran into his arms hugging him tightly as she sniffled.

"I'm-sorry-Lord-Inuyasha!" She huffed. He picked her up, trying to calm her down.

"Keh. I aint no lord Rin. Settle down." She did, forcing herself to stop crying as she laid on his shoulder. He looked at Kagome who was smiling at the way he handled her, excited all over again for him to be a father. Rin just adored him, and he was so sweet with how he looked after her. "Well, now what?" He asked, ignoring the look that he'd seen plenty of times before. They started back to Kaede's with Rin still laying on his shoulder, exhausted from playing with Shippo and the twins at Sango and Miroku's house.

"I'll still be here if he comes while you're away. I can talk to him." She said, realizing that was likely their only option. He considered it, still wary of letting her be alone with someone who had such a long history of threatening to kill them all, but also knowing she could handle him if she needed. Her powers had only become stronger after the hunt, and now she could take just about anyone on, armed or not. He hesitantly nodded, letting her know he agreed to the plan but still worried.

"Be careful if it comes to that. I know there's been more peace between us lately, but don't forget who he is." He said seriously. He felt Rin tighten her hold on his collar, gently reminding him of what she thinks about it. She had told them all countless times that he's not mean, or scary, or dangerous, much to the actual Daiyokai's displeasure. He rubbed her back softly, letting her know he hadn't forgotten. "I don't think he'd do anything, but he doesn't seem to be any too keen on my taking a human mate." Rin sat up at that, having enough of this slander.

"That's not true! He doesn't care about Lady Kagome at all!" She protested. Both the adults laughed at her honest choice of words. She didn't realize how harsh it was in her innocence, even though she was completely correct. He'd told her just that when she'd asked what he thought of her.

"You're right Rin. He doesn't, and Inuyasha shouldn't be so worried." Said Kagome, still smiling at the girl and giving Inuyasha a little look to back off the Sesshomaru talk in front of Rin. "If he comes to visit, just tell him to come find us before he leaves, okay?" She nodded, still feeling sleepy, the sway of being carried making it worse. "Oh, and one more thing, no more saying 'keh.'" She said, making sure Rin was listening. She looked up at Inuyasha, a little worried.

"Is that another bad one?" She asked innocently. He smiled, still thinking it was completely ridiculous that he didn't want her saying that word.

"No, not exactly, just don't say it okay?" She nodded again, laying back on his shoulder.

"Just assume that if he's the only one who says it, it's a word you shouldn't repeat." Said Kagome jokingly, laughing behind her hand.

"You callin' me a bad influence, wench?" He said, knowing full well it was good advice. She only raised her brows at the word wench, laughing again at the way he proved his own point. Rin giggled at their antics, still hugging his neck. They were some of the only grown ups she knew that joked around like that, and she liked being around them for that reason. She wished she could live with the two of them, but lord Sesshomaru had told her she had to stay with Kaede, who she also loved. She was a good guardian, but also old and slow, so she didn't run or play games like Kagome, or carry her around like Inuyasha.

They made it back to Kaede's hut, dropping off Rin before heading back to Miroku and Sango's. The two men would have to leave tonight to get to the village that had called for help before sunrise tomorrow. It would be a short trip if they were lucky enough to find the culprit the same day, but that didn't happen too often. They had a reputation for being the best on the continent, but because of who Inuyasha was they were usually only called in as a last resort. Having a monk on his team usually helped, but all he did to help people hadn't changed too much about the way they saw him. To most strangers he was still just a half demon, only seeing the teeth and claws. Even if they didn't like him, they were usually at least respectful, knowing he and Miroku were their only hope. It didn't bother him too much these days, knowing he had a loving wife, friends, and a community who accepted him waiting at home. Thanks to Kagome and Kaede, nobody in the village had many reservations about him anymore. He'd saved most of their lives on countless occasions, and never harmed any of them. In recent memory, anyway. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, caused the streets to empty pretty damn quick anytime he appeared. Even the sweet way he dealt with Rin did nothing to calm them down.

"Miroku, you ready?" He called as they neared the house. He sounded like he felt, not at all wanting to leave her alone but knowing it was important. They'd have kid soon, so he needed the pay. Kagome had insisted they wouldn't need to worry about getting too many things, knowing that Sango had an extra of whatever a baby would need thanks to the twins, but he couldn't be sure. Although he had a pretty decent horde of cash already, finding he and Kagome were perfectly happy with living a simple life together. Clothes and food were about the only expenses they ever had, and she sewed and he hunted, so even that was minimal. He only wanted to do whatever it would take to provide for the three of them now, even if it meant more nights on the road. Miroku emerged from the house, kissing each of his twin girls lightly on the forehead and telling them to go inside. He carried a bag that Sango had made, a lot like Kagome's backpack, full of supplies for the trip. Inuyasha carried only his sword, happy to sleep in a tree and hunt along the way. He turned to Kagome, pulling her close for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling for some reason like she might cry, though she hadn't done that since the first or second time he had to leave. He pulled back suddenly when he scented her tears, looking her over quickly.

"Kagome? What is it?" He asked, worried by her sudden breakdown. A couple tears fell down her face as she wiped them away with her sleeve, feeling stupid for crying.

"It's nothing… I'm going to miss you is all." She said quietly, still trying to control her emotions.

"Huh? I'm comin right back! What's with the tears!?" He asked, trying to figure out why she was acting like he was headed off to the underworld, not just the next village over.

"I know that! I'm just- Sad you gotta leave! Is that so wrong!?" He looked dumbfounded at her sudden anger, the look in her eyes making him feel dangerously close to a 'sit.' Miroku came to his aid, having more experience with this.

"Ah, the hormonal outbursts. I can't say I miss them." He said jokingly, wanting to get the heat off his friend as Inuyasha had done for him with Sango, though it may have not been totally on purpose. He just had a way of pissing her off while she had been pregnant that saved his ass a few times. That was why he knew the best way to piss off a hormonal pregnant woman was to point out that they were being emotional.

"Who asked you!?" She shot, glaring daggers at the monk. Suddenly he felt less inclined to help, holding up his hands in surrender. He gave Inuyasha a little nod before he wandered off to start on the trail, sensing his friend would need a minute before he could go.

"Alright alright, pull yourself together, woman. I'll be back as soon as I can." Said Inuyasha, pulling her into another tight hug, resting his chin to the top of her head as he waited for her to calm down. She melted into his embrace, still not able to stop her little cries that shook her body softly.

"I just… love you so much!" She sobbed into his chest, making Inuyasha smile and chuckle softly at her. "What if you get hurt?" She cried, holding tight to his fire rat robes. He let her go so he could look into her eyes, tilting her chin up with his finger.

"Then I'll come back to you, and you can patch me up." He said softly, love in his voice as well as his eyes. It seemed to calm her down a bit. She was hypnotized by how he looked at her, feeling weak in his strong arms. "I'll always come home to you, Kagome." He whispered, kissing her softly. He let it linger a long moment, knowing he would be missing her for the next few nights. As they parted he smiled and brushed back her hair, seeing the light blush in her cheeks. She had calmed down enough to stop crying, instead now just disappointed he couldn't take her home to their bed before leaving. She nodded sadly.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said quietly, trying to keep from crying again.

"Stay close to the village until I'm back." He reminded, just as he always did. She nodded again, dropping his robes and watching him start down the trail before jumping ahead, his red robes disappearing into the sea of trees. She stood there watching the trail for a moment before she heard Sango coming up behind her. Her friend looked suddenly worried as she saw the teary look on her face.

"Kagome? What-" She was cut off as the miko fell into her arms, weeping heavily. She was more worried at that until she realized their husbands had just left, and remembered being the exact same way during her two pregnancies. She patted her back, whispering a soft 'there, there' before taking her inside for some tea.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha caught up quickly to Miroku. As he landed the monk gave him a knowing smile. "Get used to that quickly, my friend. It only gets worse the more you have. The twins were nothing compared to-"

"We're not having any more." He said, interrupting Miroku's advice. He looked a little surprised.

"You don't want a big family then?" Asked Miroku, a bit confused by Inuyasha's determined tone.

"Keh. It's not like that. Demon pregnancies are rough on humans. We only _can_ have one." He concentrated on the trail ahead, remembering solemnly how that fact had broken Kagome's heart. In truth, he would be happy to give her as many as she wanted, but now that he knew of the danger, there was no way he could.

"So then, she won't be able to become pregnant again?" He asked for clarification, worrying a bit for Kagome. His son had been easy fo Sango, but he'd nearly lost all three of them when she had the twins. He was so thankful Kaede had worked so diligently to get her and the girls through it. The whole pregnancy was difficult for her. He shuddered at the memory. So much blood. Carrying children always came with risks, but he hoped Kagome would be able to go through it without too much suffering. It all seemed normal enough to this point.

"No, not exactly." He relied darkly, still looking ahead. "We'll just have to be careful. There's no guarantee she'd survive a second." Miroku paled a bit at the heavy realization of what he was saying.

"But she will survive the first, right?" He said, filled with a sudden dread. Inuyasha didn't reply right away, only building his anxiety.

"That's what we're hoping, but usually women don't. Not without help." Miroku stopped walking, staring in horror at Inuyasha.

"What are you saying? You can't mean…" His friend looked at him, guilt written across his face at putting Kagome in so much peril.

"No. She will survive. We plan on using Sesshomaru's sword, just in case something goes wrong. That's what saved my own mother." Miroku deflated at that, filled with relief but still horrified.

"Thank the gods you have that option." He said, happy that Tenseiga could save people from the clutches of death. He began walking again. "You shouldn't scare me like that." He said, still feeling the panic in his chest. Inuyasha huffed, a sorrowful kind of half smile on his lips.

"You? How do you think I feel?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Miroku considered everything, feeling awful for his friends. He knew Kagome wanted a big family, but this one child and all of them would have to be it. Another worry crossed his mind. "How do you plan to avoid it, in the future?" He asked, honestly wondering. All of his children had been unexpected. Cherished and celebrated, but not planned. These things just happened. There were ways to avoid it of course, but they had been completely ignoring them. When Inuyasha didn't reply he realized he had no clue. "Well?" Inuyasha glared at him.

"How should I know?" Miroku sniffed in amusement, realizing his vast knowledge of the fairer sex may be useful for him.

"You plan to never touch your wife again?" He asked, laughing at the idea.

"Maybe, if that's what I gotta do to keep her alive!" He said angrily. The monk still looked amused. The question was one that had been on his mind, but he hoped there was some way they could prevent making that sacrifice. He found that going even a week without her body was torture, though she'd rarely made him wait that long, feeling the same as he did about it.

"There are ways." He said, making Inuyasha look to him hopefully. "I may be able to bring you to a friend of mine, in the very village we are headed to. She can help you."

"Oh yeah? Who's this friend?" He asked sceptically. Miroku only smiled.

"You'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Smoke

They made it to the village early the next day, having made good time on their journey. As they appeared on the horizon villagers had run scrambling to find the headman, keeping a respectable distance from the two strangers as they walked confidently down the streets. It was a much larger village than their own, but looked a bit worse for wear in light of the recent problems they'd been having. A man pushed through the blockade of gawking bodies in the town square, yelling commands to get back to work the whole way. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted them, falling silent at the sight of the two greatest slayers in the western lands. He snapped out of his daze, bowing before them respectfully.

"Welcome gentlemen! We thank you for coming with such haste." Miroku stepped forward, offering a priestly bow of his own while Inuyasha hung back, not one for pleasantries and already drawing a bit of a crowd to gape at his ears. He could hear his name in whispers amongst the people, which wasn't uncommon, but what surprised him was that he heard his sword being chattered about as well. 'Tessaiga' was on just as many lips as his name here.

"Thank you headman. We're happy to be of assistance. I am Miroku, and my partner is called Inuyasha." Said the monk, sounding sincere and pious as the man peeked nervously over his shoulder to the red clad Hanyo. He snapped his eyes back to the monk when he received an unfriendly glare. The headman had been warned about them both, but also promised that they could take care of any demon infestation, no matter how severe. The monk was known to be cunning and manipulative, though he didn't get that impression at all. The reports about the Hanyo seemed more accurate, that he was dangerous and rude, but strong beyond measure. Looking over them both, he hoped they would be enough to save his village.

"You two hardly require introductions here. Your demon hunting skills are legend in this area. My name is Haruki. I'm the headman here. Please, come to my home so we may discuss this further." The man sounded overly nervous, a quiver to his hushed tone, constantly scanning his surroundings as though he expected another attack any moment. Miroku understood that this problem had been taxing on the whole community, having noticed several others with the same shaken look. He turned to nod at Inuyasha, a signal for him to follow them.

As they made their way through the streets the devastation became more apparent. Not only were there caved in roofs and broken houses, but they also passed a number of people weeping bitterly over a row of freshly finished graves. As the two stopped for a moment to watch the scene the headman rushed them on. "Please… it will be dark soon." He said softly.

The pair looked to each other questioningly. It was only mid day, but the man seemed deadly serious. They continued on until they came to the headman's home, which had a few deep gashes of its own. The room they entered was a bit dim, but the gaping hole in the roof allowed the sunlight to cast bright rays into the interior. The man made no effort to start a fire as he sat by a chest near the empty pit at the center of the room.

"Please forgive me, I can't offer you any tea… why that is should be clear soon enough." He said lightly, watching the men sit beside each other across from himself. "I'm afraid it's an Enera, we are dealing with. A creature made of smoke." He watched them carefully, somewhat surprised to see neither looked worried, or even like he'd caught them unaware. "You… have faced such a creature before?" He ventured, a bit of hope returning where he'd believed there was none. The monk shook his head, dashing it again.

"No. We only noticed the smell of smoke and had assumed that was what we would be dealing with." Haruki sighed tiredly.

"There's not a single fire burning in this village, at the moment. If there was, there would be a new body to go along with it. Each time even the smallest flame is sparked it sets off another attack. Morning or night, the attack will not cease for minutes or hours, depending on the size of the blaze. It's become so frequent that I've sent my own family away, but I could not flee with them. The people here… they need me to end this. More importantly, they need you two gentlemen." His eyes shifted for the first time to the Hanyo, who sat calmly, his sword across his chest. "Do you know what this place is known for?" He asked, seeing the way he clutched the worn down blade. It was truly a sorry looking piece of steel, though he'd heard tell of its power. The look of it was only an illusion, from what he understood. Tessaiga was spoken of often in their village, and he was just the slightest bit hopeful he would see the weapon in action.

"It's known for metal works. Even I've heard of the quality of swords that come from here." Said Inuyasha, knowing that without fire, a town of blacksmiths would have a hard time surviving for long. The man nodded sadly, seeming to be thinking the same.

"It was an apprentice smith that started all of this. He'd sought to create a blade that contained a demon's rage, but to be wielded by a human." Inuyasha scoffed at that.

"Keh! Let me guess, he died tryin'?" Haruki was a bit disturbed by the sinister smirk that had appeared on the Hanyo's face, but nodded.

"The witnesses said that as soon as the steel touched the furnace… flames shot out, consuming him completely. Nothing… not even a pile of ash was left of him. Only this…" Haruki turned to the chest at his side, opening it slowly and retrieving a blackened an twisted blade from within. Folded within the steel there were strips of what looked like cracked bone, charred to a dark onyx where they joined the metal. The metal was jagged and sharp in some areas, while in others it looked like melted wax, an arch running from the guard to the pommel, covering the weilder's hand like a fluid cage. It was truly a frightful looking piece of work, thought Haruki, handling it carefully to show the slayers. "The dead man's final creation. The villagers have begun calling it Honoshiken. The sword of burning death. Every time the Enera appears, it goes wild, tearing apart our homes and whoever stands in it's way. We believe it is searching for this, and Kami help us all, should it find it." Miroku looked over the sword, wondering if the thing could look any more evil if it tried, transfixed by the way the steel seemed almost like it was still melting. Inuyasha looked decidedly less impressed with the thing, wishing the headman's story would end so they could do their thing and head home. "

"Seems easy enough to fix. Hit it with a couple sutras, then I break the damn thing over Tessaiga. Problem solved." Miroku paled a bit. He'd tried explaining to Inuyasha countless times that making their job look a bit harder than it actually is would work to their advantage. Villagers didn't like to pay for a weeks worth of work if they only took fifteen minutes to kill the demon. He coughed into his fist lightly, their code for him to _shut up._

"That may be, but it will take some time to gather the… spiritual energy to fight the demon." He spoke the words calmly, though he glared fiercely at his companion.

"No way monk. Not this time. Ya know I gotta get back, we do this now!" He stood, unsheathing Tessaiga in a flash of light. Haruki's eyes went wide with horrified wonder as he finally witnessed for himself the legendary blade. He counted himself amongst the luckiest men alive to have seen it in person and live, before Inuyasha barked an order for him to leave so they could finish it off. He nodded, setting the suspect blade on the ground and speed walking through his busted door before pausing to remind them, one last time.

"Gentlemen, I cannot stress this enough, absolutely no smoke or flames!"

"We got it!" They replied in unison. Haruki nodded, a final flash of worry crossing his face before he hustled down the street to warn everyone to get inside. Even as he did, quite a few of the village men lingered outside to try and see some of the action. It wasn't every day you got to see such a fight, with two now infamous blades facing off, the fate of their village in the balance. Even Haruki could admit some fleeting interest in watching the spectacle unfold, but warning everyone came first. Then, and only then, would he try to sneak a peek at the battle, if there even was one. Their plan seemed airtight, and the two slayers seemed confident. He hoped they could back it up.

Meanwhile Miroku was busy writing out some extra sutras. Under the usual circumstances the ones he'd brought would be enough, but because he wasn't able to burn any incense or sage, he decided it would require something stronger. "I don't know about this. Maybe we should reconsider ta-"

"Just shut up and don't spell nothin' wrong." He said, watching the monk scribble on the strips of paper. It was sloppy to rush in like this, but being away from Kagome was making him nuts. They had enough experience to take care of it without any trouble, or so he hoped.

"Done." Said Miroku through his teeth, where he was holding one sutra, waving another lightly to dry it.

"Ready when you are." Growled Inuyasha, facing the blade and waiting for whatever creature may try to escape it. Miroku began muttering some prayers as he tossed the sutras on to the jagged metal. His prayers died off slowly as nothing seemed to be happening at all.

"Huh… maybe we need a different strategy." Said Miroku, double checking that he really didn't spell anything wrong. He didn't, which he realized just as he'd stepped closer, when the sutras suddenly burst into flames, sending a soft puff of smoke up. Both of them jumped back to avoid the smoke, but Miroku was slower. In an instant it had shot like an arrow down his throat, filling him with a suffocating fire.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha watched his friend screaming in agony as he clutched at his throat and chest, seeming blinded as he backed through the broken door, falling into the street. Inuyasha followed, narrowly dodging the sword as it became airbound, flying past his head and into the hands of the monk who laid prone in the dirt, seeming to have lost consciousness. Inuyasha kept his distance, knowing better than to rush at him before he could tell what state he was in. Demon swords were something he was unfortunately familiar with, and this situation was giving him deja vu. "Get back! Everyone get inside!" He barked, seeing the small crowd that had apparently decided to watch.

Just then Miroku's eyes finally shot open, showing what looked like smouldering coals in their place. Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath, sincerely hoping the new look wasn't permanent, his panic rising as smoke began pouring out of his lips as well. Definitely not a good sign. The monk sat up, laughing as the endless smoke curled around his lips, focusing his hollow eyes on Inuyasha and standing to raise his sword.

"Finally!" Growled the monk in a voice that wasn't his own. "I have found my masterpiece! We have been reunited at last!" The demon gave a few swings of the sword before charging headlong at Inuyasha, who had no choice but to block the attack in any way that wouldn't further mutilate Miroku. He found it was easy enough, giving him enough time to think of a plan. Shit talking never seemed to hurt.

"Ha! What masterpiece? You mean that shoddy little knife? You couldn't forge a brick, let alone a demon sword!" He yelled, loud enough for the demon and the returning crowd to hear. It seemed to piss him off, exactly what he wanted.

"What!? You dare to question my craft? You shall pay!" The demon lunged again, locking blades with Tessaiga. Inuyasha could feel the heat rolling off of the sword as it came near, making him worry this little operation is dangerously time-sensitive.

"Yeah, right! You can't touch me in that scrawny priest's body! If you wanted a real chance, you should have just gone for me!" He shouted, hoping that his suggestion would be taken seriously. If he could hold back the power of So'unga, he could handle this punk. Better than the monk, at least.

"Your filthy hands could never touch it. It can only be wielded by a human!" Spat the demon, still pushing with everything he had and being blocked at every turn.

"Try me!" Barked Inuyasha, pushing him back just enough to put some distance between them. "I may be half demon, but I'm half human too! Same as your shitty sword! If anyone can wield it, I CAN!" He roared, going in for one last push and hoping he would take the bait. As he made contact with his blade, suddenly he was surrounded by a dense smoke screen, burning all of his senses. As he tried to take a breath his throat and lungs were set ablaze. He concentrated hard, switching Tessaiga to his left hand and pressing it into the ground for support as the torrent of smoke choked his last breaths out. After that, his vision returned, but altered. He heard the demon's commands echoing through his head like hammers on steel, compelling him to take up Honoshiken and fight. He opened his palm, letting the sword fly from the hands of the dazed monk to his own, the metal scorching his hand immediately as it made contact, trying to fuse with his flesh.

Miroku regained consciousness, looking through blurry eyes up to Inuyasha, or what looked like Inuyasha. His eyes now smouldered, like a pair of dark coals, smoke pouring from his lips as he stood above him with the enemy sword in one hand and Tessaiga in the other.

"Yes…" Growled the demonic voice from Inuyasha's body. "Now I control Tessaiga along with my masterpiece. With this body, I will kill and conquer thousands…" Miroku paled at the familiar sight of his friend under an altered state. He was reaching within his cloak for the prayer beads that might have been the only slim chance of saving himself and the rest of the villagers when Inuyasha threw his head back, laughing maniacally, in his own voice.

"You think you can control me!? You're pitiful!" He laughed darkly, looking back to the crowd of people and raising both the swords into an x. "You are nothing at all…" Growled Inuyasha, looking like a nightmare from the bowels of hell, fangs bared, eyes ablaze. "Wait till you meet my own demons." Miroku's eyes widened in horror and shock as horrible screams of agony and vicious demonic growls filled the air, all coming from Inuyasha, though he remained calm and still, a smile on his lips. It went on for only seconds before he raised Honoshiken high, letting it fall over Tessaiga with force, shattering it instantly and vanquishing the demon once and for all. A ball of fire engulfed him, making Miroku and much of the crowd turn away from the intense heat until it dies down, leaving Inuyasha a little scorched, but otherwise unharmed.

There was a heavy silence as the crowd tried to understand what they had just seen. Even Miroku was looking a little shocked. Inuyasha finally blinked, looking down at Miroku with his usual golden eyes, smiling a bit smugly. He stuck the end of Tessaiga into the ground to help him up to his feet as Miroku coughed away the last of the smoke, pounding his sore chest with his fist to try and clear it. They both looked from each other to the silent crowd, which seemed to be waiting, holding their breath for something else to happen. Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha thrust the broken hilt of the sword into the air over his head triumphantly. The crowd erupted into cheers, some laughing, others crying, but all ecstatic to have seen the monster vanquished at last.

Loudest of all was Haruki, who had returned just in time to see everything unfold. He again pushed through the bodies of people, this time to shake their hands. "Anything! Anything you want gentlemen! It is yours!" He said happily, instructing a couple of the village men to gather some firewood for a celebratory bonfire. Just as Inuyasha was about to turn down the invitation to attend, Miroku reminded him of the stranger in the village who could help with his problem.

"Haruki… Tell me…" Said Miroku, with a now more discernable hint of slyness in his voice. "Is my good friend _Shohi_ still running that business on the edge of town?" Inuyasha didn't like the look on Miroku's face, knowing it usually meant trouble, but he stayed quiet.

"Shohi… Shohi- Oh! You mean-?" Miroku nodded knowingly at the man who raised a brow at the request. "Yes, in fact I believe she is." He said, a bit more hushed. Miroku patted him on the back, thanking him for the job, and the very, very ample pay, before quietly slipping away with Inuyasha to find his friend.

They walked for a long while, the sound of the happy people dying out the farther they got from the headman's house until he picked up on the sound of shamisen being played in the distance. As they neared the source of the music Miroku slowed. They were approaching a tall building, covered in red lanterns that were still unlit. "Well, this is it!" Said Miroku, stopping outside the door of the business. Inuyasha looked at the building, then back to him, a dark scowl on his face.

"Hey, Miroku…" He said calmly. "Mind tellin' me why ya brought us to a brothel?!" His voice echoed in the empty street, but the monk only laughed.

"I would simply ask you keep an open mind, Inuyasha!" He said happily, stepping inside.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I'm back, Sorry for the very very long delay. I was working on some other stories, but also I got a job, so I haven't had much free time. To make it up, here's a few new chapters. I'll try to get back to updating a little more regularly! Love love!**

Chapter 23: last laugh

Inuyasha hesitated outside the door for a moment. _Kagome is gonna kill me_ , he thought, _and Sango, she's gonna kill us both, after Kagome kills us both_. He shook his head and let out a long suffering sigh, wondering why in the world he ever let Miroku convince him to stay in the village when all he wanted was to go _home_ to his _pregnant wife_. But no. Now they were at a damn brothel, of all places. He decided that Sango might at least kill him less if he kept the monk honest for her. He stepped through the door.

Upon entering he heard the ghasps of several women, obviously directed at him. Without even glancing up he imagined horrified faces. He'd kind of forgotten lately that he looks scary, it seems especially to women. He was a half-demon, after all, but his home had a way of making him forget that fact. When he finally did glance up he was surprised to see six young women, all wearing genuine smiles, not horrified at all. They were each dressed up like there was a festival going on, and honestly, looked very pretty. He was actually relieved to see them looking so happy to see him, but only for a moment. Before he could get a word out he was practically tackled by young women, all fawning over his ears and thanking him and calling him 'our hero!' He made an involuntary and distressed noise as the women hung off of him, giggling about his being 'shy.'

His brain seemed to shut off completely for a moment, unable to do anything but blush and keep his hands to himself as he was showered with adoration. "Miroku! H-Help!" he finally got out, not even seeing his friend in sight. He looked back at the girls who were still saying things like 'oh my! Sooo strong!' and cracked a nervous smile. His eyes locked on one blue eyed girl who was pressed affectionately to his chest, wearing little flowers in her hair. "H-Hi…" He said, unsure of what else to do. All of them broke into another fit of giggles, their excited chattering only growing louder.

"Ah- I'm flattered, ladies, really, but I'm married- and-" A chorus of disappointed 'awww's ran through the group, though they didn't back off. "And very happy! So If you could just show me which way my friend went-"

"You must be Inuyasha." Called a voice, a bit older than any of the girls around him. He looked up at the same time as all the girls to see a more mature woman standing in a stairwell nearby.

"You Shohi?" He asked, extremely hopeful that she was there to save him. She nodded with a little smile.

"That's me." She said simply, leaning on the doorway as she took in the scene.

"Great, ah- can you call them off?" He asked pleadingly. He was really not used to this kind of attention, and while there may have been a time it would have been welcome, it was certainly not now. The woman did as he asked, telling the handful of girls to 'give em a break!' They all slunk off of him back to a pile of pillows from whence they came, pouting about losing the 'pretty Hanyo.' He immediately went over to the stairwell to join her, partly for the protection this Shohi lady seemed to offer.

"My guard dogs. They're a rough bunch, eh?" She joked, turning to lead him up the darkened stairway. He huffed, shaking his head and following her just as the shamisen music picked up again. She led him to a large room on the upper floor, lamps and pillows decorating the space. Miroku sat at a table near the center, calmly sipping on some tea, shooting him a wicked little smirk as their eyes met. Inuyasha decided he would pay, later. He sat next to the monk, trying his best to murder him with his eyes before he gave up, settling his gaze on the woman. She held a match to a lamp, brightening up the room a bit, giving a longing sigh as she did so.

"Ah, gentlemen, I cannot thank you enough for returning light to our humble village." She said softly, lighting another.

"I would imagine it's impacted your business." Said Miroku, watching her with a fond expression. The woman shot him a teasing glance as she sat at the table, pouring two cups of tea.

"Not at all." She said, passing a cup to Inuyasha. He accepted it, feeling like he could drink a lake after the smoke he inhaled. "My little business has been as prosperous as ever. We have no trouble at all working in the dark." Inuyasha almost choked on his tea at her joke, covering it quickly, though he couldn't stop the light blush. Women simply did not make dirty jokes- in his experience, at least. He didn't know how to feel about it at all, but she and Miroku laughed out loud. "Ah, Miroku, I've missed you. How have you been?" She asked, leaning over the table a bit.

"Very well, I must say. I have not only a wife to look after me, but three lovely children, and a shrine to keep." He said proudly. The woman looked shocked by the revelation, but no less happy.

"Oh! How wonderful!" She squealed, clapping excitedly. Inuyasha was happy to see him bringing his family into the conversation. It was a relief to know they were really just here to chat, though, with how chummy they seemed, he doubted their history was altogether innocent. He wouldn't ask, but so far he didn't see the need. They seemed like old friends, nothing more. They talked for a little while longer about Sango and the kids, trading pleasantries until Inuyasha had all but stopped listening. Eventually the conversation shifted to why they had really stopped by.

"Ah, so you need a way to avoid making little ones with your… mate?" She asked, fixing her gaze on Inuyasha's, unsure what he would call his lady, being half demon.

"And wife." Miroku corrected.

"Both? How interesting. A human then?" Inuyasha nodded, making her smile as she placed a hand beneath her chin, clearly fascinated with him. "So you're hoping to avoid a pregnancy?" Inuyasha finished his drink before answering, looking to her soft grey eyes. Even being a bit older than the other girls, she could easily outshine them all. Her hair was long and black, but worn back in a complicated style, common for ladies of her profession. She wore almost no makeup except a bright red on her lips, but it wasn't like she needed any. She was all together gorgeous, wearing a slinky kimono that just teased at her bare shoulder when she moved, which she seemed to be doing constantly.

"Trying to avoid any more. She's pregnant already." He grumbled, making her arch her brows.

"Ah, I see. A demon pregnancy is rather dangerous for a young human girl." She paused, seeming to search him for understanding. "You are already aware of the… odds of it going well this first time, correct?" Her tone had shifted now from the light and happy one she'd used earlier to one of deep concern. He nodded, shifting his gaze from hers.

"They have a plan to ensure she is safe, but it will only work once." Said Miroku, seeing the pained look on Inuyasha's features. Shohi looked to Miroku, seeing she shouldn't ask questions, although she was still quite concerned.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." She said a bit more brightly, trying to lighten the tone again. "Now, back to solutions for this problem. I think the simplest, would be this." She smiled, pulling a string of beads from her neck over her head and holding it out to him. Inuyasha looked at it skeptically, not understanding what he was supposed to do with a necklace, but accepting it anyway. It looked fairly similar to his own, except for the odd pattern. It was mostly brown, with one black bead and a string of white clustered on one side.

"And what exactly does this do?" He asked, setting it back on the table between them. The woman smiled as she spread it out into a circle, so all of the beads could be seen.

"It's based on the cycle of the moon. It's a simple day counter, really. Nothing you couldn't do with a calendar, but this makes it easier to remember." He looked it over, completely missing the pattern if there was one. She saw his lack of understanding, deciding to get right to the point. "You see, it starts here, on the first day she bleeds." She picked the necklace up by the sole black bead. "You tie a string between them. For each day that passes, move it up one place. On the days the string is touching a white bead, she is able to become pregnant, so simply avoid doing anything that could make her so." she lightly tossed the beads back to him, Inuyasha catching them in his claws. He looked it over again, counting the beads and starting to understand. Thinking back, Kagome was a little different on the 'white bead' days. She was more willing than usual, which was already pretty willing, and her scent seemed to be stronger, which he loved, and made him somewhat obsessed with taking her clothes off. He'd never considered the subtle shift was connected to her fertility. It was almost like…

He laughed to himself, making both of his table mates look at him quizzically. "You're telling me… human women go into heat?" He asked, amusement written across his features. Shohi scoffed.

"Well… not exactly, but we do have our seasons, same as everything else!" She giggled, hiding her red lips behind her hand. "Just stick to this method and you will be fine. It should only be a few more decades anyway, before you don't need to worry about it." Inuyasha dropped his amused smile, confused again.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He was vaguely aware of human women having a limit on how long they could reproduce, but his mate was bound to his life line. She shouldn't age at all, to his knowledge.

Shohi smiled a bit sadly at the men. "That is just my own experience." That just confused him more. He glanced at Miroku, who had only been half listening, lost in the thought of his own darling wife in heat as he sipped his tea. He snapped out of it long enough to explain.

"Ah, I probably should have mentioned, Shohi was mated to a demon. Another reason I wanted you two meet. If you have questions, she might have answers." Miroku finished his tea, shrugging at Inuyasha's shocked look.

"Really…" he said a bit skeptically, sliding his eyes back to the woman. She smirked at him, understanding at once the apprehension to believe what he'd heard.

"Yes, really." She said softly, pulling back her kimono enough to reveal a dangerous amount of skin. Just as Inuyasha was about to look away he caught sight of the familiar color that marked his own wife. Laid across the tops of her breasts was a thin mark, a mate mark, just the same shade as his, a traditional single stripe. "It was a long time ago, and he's gone now, but his mark still sustains me." She said solemnly, covering it back up. "He died nearly one hundred years ago, and I expected to die with him, but that wasn't the case. I'm still not sure if I'm thankful I'm alive, but it's what he would want." Inuyasha nodded absently, taking in her story.

"I... had no idea they worked that way." He muttered, having been under the impression that the life sustaining powers of the mark would end when his life did.

"Yes well, you two are truly blessed to have a child on the way." Though she sounded a bit sad, she smiled as well. Her happiness for them was genuine, if not tainted with a bit of jealousy. "While I may look the same as the day I was mated, I'm not. I lost the ability to have children around the same time I would have normally. We… thought we had more time. I wish we'd have been brave enough to try." She smiled wistfully to herself, laying her cheek in her hand as she leaned on the table. Miroku's sharp cough snapped her out of her musings, looking up at him as he tried to draw breaths.

"You feelin alright?" Asked Inuyasha, watching Miroku covering his mouth with one hand, waving him off with the other.

"Fine- fine." He huffed through breaths. Shohi brought more tea, and he accepted it graciously. He seemed to calm down after that, taking a few deep breaths and nodding for his companions to ignore him.

"Perhaps some fresh air?" Suggested Shohi, striding across the room and sliding open a door which led to a small balcony. Miroku followed her, smiling in thanks as he stood near the railing, taking in the cooling evening air.

"It would seem that Enenra is having the last laugh." He joked lightly, coughing a few more times to try and clear his lungs.

"Kaede can look you over when we get back." Remarked Inuyasha, not liking the sound of his friend struggling to breathe. He felt fine, but he was always acutely aware of how delicate humans could be. He thought back to the way the smoke of the demon had ripped through his lungs, feeling like a pile of coals in his chest. It had been painful, to say the least, but it subsided as soon as the demon was slain, for him at least.

"I'm- really just fine-" He protested, proving it by stifling the urge to cough more. "But, we should be going." He said, turning to Shohi and offering her a chaste farewell hug.

"Oh yes, you must get home to this lovely Sango." She murmured, patting his shoulder. "And perhaps some day, you'll bring your brood to meet their Aunt Shohi!" She beamed at Miroku, touching his cheek lightly as she build them farewell.

Inuyasha didn't ask until they were already back on the trail. The sun was low, but they were determined to make it back to their previous encampment before they stopped.

"So… your aunt, huh?" He asked, side eyeing the monk. Miroku hummed a note, smiling softly.

"Not by any blood... She only considered my mother to be like a sister to her." He explained, only pausing when another coughing fit overtook him. He seemed to recover pretty quickly from this one, only pausing to catch his breath again.

"You sure you're alright? We can stop here if you-" Inuyasha was interrupted when the monk lost balance, falling forward. He caught him before he face planted, sucking in a breath when he felt the heat radiating off of him, and the sweat clinging to his robes. "Kami, Miroku! You should have said something sooner!" He said, letting him stand on his own, only for him to collapse again a second later. He growled a curse, realizing something had gone extremely wrong. "Miroku- what's wrong?" He bit out, seeing his violet eyes struggling to focus. He didn't wait for an answer, instead pulling the man on to his back and jumping off through the trees. "You idiot, just hang on!" He growled, even as he felt the monk's arms go slack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: weakness

The first lonely night had passed. She'd woken up feeling like she hadn't eaten in a year. It was a perfect opportunity, she thought, to make a large breakfast. She always felt terribly lonely in the morning, but getting to work in the kitchen always seemed to cheer her up a bit.

She began with the tea she'd taken every morning to calm her morning sickness, and it once again proved invaluable. After that she wandered outside to collect some fresh eggs and feed the chickens, choosing to use them to make an omelette with a little rice on the side. She finished the meal quickly, then going to get dressed. She paused only briefly, her kosode open down the front, to smooth her hand over her stomach. She wondered if the slight swell was really there or if she only wanted it to be, finding herself missing him already.

She made her way through the village later, stopping off at a few homes to check if people she'd treated were healing up nicely, finding comfort in the community. She spent the day rather dully, and feeling strangely like something was off about her. Her arms and legs felt heavy, making her sluggish and apathetic. A lunch with Kaede and some garden work didn't snap her out of it, so she let the older woman know she'd be at the well, practicing. She stopped off at home to grab a sword, something to amuse herself, sure that the light exercise would help her focus.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been going through the slow and controlled movements, almost like a simple tai-chi exercise, more for relaxation than anything. She felt the blade, like an extension of her body, cutting through the air with precision. She was right, and it did clear her head, but only for a few minutes. She held her arm outstretched, an action that had been easy only a moment ago, but now was frustrated to find her hand shaking. She spun fast, swinging the blade harder, going through the movements with a speed she could only achieve thanks to her borrowed demonic strength. The sun was setting, laying below the hills as she continued, feeling the power behind the movements, even as her own power drained.

She finished the final twist, letting the point of the blade drop into the soil, leaning on it a bit for support as she huffed. Something was wrong, and she could feel it more plainly now. The shaking in her arms, the weakness in her legs, and the hollow feeling in her chest. She was just about to return and ask Kaede for advice when a voice made her jump.

"Is a Miko not better served with an arrow?" Asked Sesshomaru, waiting calmly near the edge of the trees.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, a bit surprised he was able to get so close without her noticing. She must be worse than she thought to have missed something like his powerful aura. She cursed in her head, sure that such a slip hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"Lord." He said cooly, pacing forward as his claws pushed his hair back from his shoulder. "If you're going to ask me for favors, you should at least show the proper respect." She was speechless for a moment, already thrown off by being alone with him for the first time since her return and the weakness she was battling. She stood straighter, determined not to let it show.

"Yes, of course. I apologise, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing her head respectfully. He didn't react at all, simply scanning the empty clearing.

"Where is your mate?" He asked, having not sensed him in the village either.

"Called away. He should return shortly. Would you rather speak to him?" He considered it briefly, deciding it really didn't matter to him. They were both equally inferior in his eyes. The half-breed and the miko who'd allowed him to corrupt her. What a match.

"Do you think he could better explain why it is any of my concern whether you live or die?" She couldn't help but smile a little, knowing he truly wouldn't mourn her at all. It was all a bit morbidly amusing to her.

"No, I suppose not." She said softly, raising her sword into the sheath. He watched her carefully as she did, still wondering about who may have taught her that particular style, but more concentrated on the way something seemed off about her. He'd assumed at first that he'd startled her, but her heartbeat remained too fast, and her breathing too shallow, even though she outwardly seemed calm. It was a bit puzzling. "The truth is, it isn't any of your concern." Her eyes flicked up to his, finding him unmoved by her words. She was feeling the lightheadedness returning, making her feel wobbly on her feet. She glanced back at the well, deciding sitting would be better than fainting as she perched lightly on the edge, gazing up at Sesshomaru with a calm smile. "There is no reason at all for you to help us, except that you are the only one who can." She said wistfully. Her tone held no trace of desperation, surprising Sesshomaru. She wasn't the first to need to borrow Tenseiga's powers, but the others who seeked it had begged, falling at his feet pathetically, trying to appeal to his humanity and failing, as he had none. He had to admit he was impressed with how she seemed to have already made peace with her fate either way.

"And if I do not?" He asked, testing her resolve.

"Then I will most likely die." She said plainly with a shrug, surprising him again with her nonchalance.

"That doesn't seem to concern you." He said, wondering why that would be. An expectant mother should want to live more than most, in his mind.

"I worry for Inuyasha, if that's the case, but-" She trailed off with a sigh, shifting her gaze to the well, her hand lightly tracing a vine that had grown over the edge. "He will have our child to live for when I'm gone. He'll never be alone again, no matter what." A smile returned to her lips at that thought. Their daughter really would be a beautiful gift to him.

She lost her train of thought as she suddenly began to see bright stars in her vision, her eyes fluttering as gravity shifted around her. She felt weightless, as though she were floating, and then nothing. Sesshomaru reached out without a thought as she fainted, her body falling back over the empty well, his hand clutching her wrist at the last second. He cursed her for being stupid enough to wander this far from the village if she was feeling faint, pulling her away from the danger of falling and into his chest, letting her limp body rest there as he listened to her heart. After a few moments of silence he was satisfied that she wasn't in immediate danger of dying. He weighed his options as he glared down at her peacefully relaxed face, deciding the only course of action would be to carry her back. He swept up her legs as he left the ground, taking to the skies.

Inuyasha returned to the village just after sundown, Miroku in tow, lying unconscious across his back. Inuyasha had been monitoring his breathing, listening carefully as it continued to become more laboured even hours after he'd stopped walking. He'd been in and out of consciousness, occasionally coughing, but doing little else as Inuyasha bounded on, pushing for home where he could be helped. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as their village came into view, setting course for Kaede's hut. "Hang in there, Miroku!" He growled, setting off on another high leap.

He was thankful to see Kaede pushing aside the reed mat as he descended, glad she could always sense him far before she could see him. He landed lightly before her, trying not to jostle his injured friend.

"Inuyasha? What has happened?" She asked, her eye falling on the unconscious monk as Inuyasha carefully let him down, keeping one of Miroku's arms around his shoulder to hold him up.

"I'm not exactly sure- something went wrong back in the other village. Where's Rin?" His tone was serious but calm as he carried the monk inside the healer's hut.

"I'm here!" Said Rin, her voice full of worry when she saw Miroku's injured state. Inuyasha kneeled down to lay Miroku flat on his back as the girl ran to his side.

"Run and get Sango and Kagome. Tell them to leave the girls with the Shippo and get here, fast." He commanded. Rin nodded, running for the door before pausing to turn back.

"But… Kagome has not yet returned!" She said, having forgotten all about it with their arrival. Inuyasha turned to the panicked girl and furrowed his brows.

"Returned? Where did she go?" He asked evenly, though his heart clenched with worry. She never left the village when he was away. It was the promise she made to him each time he had to go anywhere without her.

"She- She was speaking with Lord Sesshomaru, like you said!" She replied shakily, seeming to sense the weight of the situation, clearly a bit overwhelmed.

"How long ago?" He asked, his eyes darting to Kaede, who was already on her knees beside Miroku. The old woman didn't look up as she answered him.

"She went to the well about two hours ago to practice with her sword." She muttered.

"But Lord Sesshomaru only left here just before sunset." Rin added. Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he considered the information. It was only just after sunset now. He tried not to panic unnecessarily. He knew she was plenty able to destroy Sesshomaru any time she needed. He also tried his best to believe Sesshomaru was no longer a threat to them. Rin and Kagome herself had been insistent that he wouldn't harm any of them, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread. There had been too many battles. There was too much bad blood between them to forget at a moment's notice. He tried though, for Rin, and Kagome, and most urgently, for Miroku.

"Okay. Go now, Rin." He answered. The young girl nodded and disappeared through the reed mat.

"Tell me what happened, Inuyasha." Commanded Kaede, her fingers testing the monk's wrist to count his heartbeats. She was perfectly aware of how desperate Inuyasha was to rush off, but she needed to know what manner of injury she was treating before she could let him go. She could tell just by looking that the situation was not good, and his information may be vital to saving Miroku. "Do not worry about Kagome, for now. She is capable of fending for herself." She reminded, watching him set his jaw and nod in agreement. He seemed to understand, pained though he was to remain when his mate was unaccounted for. He explained everything to Kaede as she worked. She worried as she listened to his tale, having seen the way the smoke of a burning building could kill just as quickly as the flames. Once she knew what she was looking for, the signs were all there. He was suffering from an injury to his lungs, a most difficult thing to treat, because there was no way to see the true extent of the damage. Inuyasha paused mid sentence when they both sensed a demonic aura approaching, fast. Inuyasha's gaze met Kaede's, who gave him a small nod, having all the information she needed. He wasted no time, dodging past the reed mat and scanning the skies. His heart seized at the sight he was met with. Sesshomaru, his silver hair and long fur shining in the moonlight as he approached, and in his arms…

"Kagome…" he breathed, his wide eyes locked on her limp body as Sesshomaru landed before him. He ran forward, panic overwhelming him as he caught sight of her pale face, almost matching the white fur she was cradled in. "Kagome!" He yelled, immediately pulling her into his arms, his heart sinking when she didn't respond to the movement at all. He dropped down to his knees, releasing her legs and shaking her shoulder to try and get any kind of reaction, calling for her with each shake, to no avail. His eyes darted back up to Sesshomaru. "What happened to her?" He asked desperately, looking back down to scan every visible inch of her for injury.

"She fainted." He replied, his unnervingly calm voice a stark contrast to Inuyasha's panic.

"Kagome, open your eyes!" He yelled, listening for a moment to her heart. He could hear it, but only faintly over the pounding of his own. "Kagome! Come on!" He continued. He shook her shoulder again, finally watching her eyes flutter open with a gasp. He cupped her face as she blinked absently a few times, as though she was trying to wake up and finding it difficult. "Can you hear me?" He begged, sighing in relief as she finally focused on him.

"Inu… yasha?" She whispered, seeming only half awake. He still focused on her with deep concern, running his thumb back over her cheek, but felt the utter relief slowly begin returning him to his senses.

"Yeah… yeah I'm here…" he replied softly. "You're okay." he assured, speaking both to her and himself. She was clearly dazed, but he could tell she would recover. She let her eyes close as she leaned into his chest, resting her head.

"I'm… so glad… you're home." She whispered weakly, sounding half asleep. He sighed in agreement, happy to have been here to take care of her, although he hadn't been the one to bring her back to safety. He looked up at Sesshomaru, who seemed deeply disinterested in the two on the ground, instead looking far along the street at the quickly approaching Rin. Inuyasha focused back on Kagome for a moment, pulling her legs back under his arm as he lifted her again.

"Sesshomaru." He muttered, waiting for his half-brother's cold eyes to slide back to his before continuing. He hesitated for a moment on his words, having trouble believing he was really going to say them. "Thank you, for bringing her back safely." He said simply. Sesshomaru didn't respond except for a nearly imperceptible narrowing of his eyes, as though he'd been insulted, rather than thanked.

"My assistance would not have been needed if you kept her adequately nourished." He admonished. Inuyasha bit back his urge to tell him to fuck off, instead considering what he was saying.

"She fainted… because she's malnourished." He said skeptically. It was true that he'd been away, so he didn't know for sure that she'd eaten, but Kagome was never one to miss a meal. The woman loved food. Kagome groaned softly against his chest.

"I… think he's right, Inuyasha… my blood sugar must be low…" she said softly.

"Blood-sugar?" They both asked in unison. Their eyes met in a mutual feeling of annoyance at that, but let it go so she could explain.

"Hmm… it means… glucose is low… get some carbohydrates…" she trailed off dreamily in his arms. Inuyasha huffed, having understood about every other word of what she was saying. She still slipped into using futuristic words that went miles over his head from time to time.

"Damn medical terms… dumb it down Kagome." He commanded, shaking her a bit to reawaken her.

"Ah? Oh… rice… or honey." She concluded. He smiled in relief.

"I can arrange that." He muttered, nodding to Sesshomaru once and turning to bring her back to the hut, leaving him to ponder her odd statements. He wondered if she was merely delirious, milling over the possible connections between her blood and sugar. She did smell rather sweet, he thought, letting it go as Rin appeared at his side.

"My Lord." She said, dropping forward in a quick bow for propriety before continuing on. "You've returned already? Is lady Kagome injured as well?" The child's eyes darted worriedly between Inuyasha's retreating form and Sesshomaru.

"The miko is fine, and I was just leaving." He answered. She looked again between the hut and him, worrying with her hands.

"Oh… I see…" she muttered softly. Sesshomaru looked down at her, realizing she too seemed a bit shaken.

"Has something frightened you, Rin?" He asked, watching her eyes drop to the ground.

"Yes… the monk of this village is not well… his injuries seem most serious. Do you think he will die?" She asked softly, moving a bit closer to lean against him. Sesshomaru focused for a moment on the activity inside the hut, listening to all of the four within.

"I do." He replied honestly. Rin sighed, nodding sadly with understanding. She didn't cry, but hid herself beneath his sleeve as she did when she'd been younger. He had no arm then, so she would tuck herself there when she was afraid, or tired, sometimes using the loose fabric as a blanket when she slept. She hadn't done so in years, so he found the usually comforting action rather worrying. He turned his attention to the sound of footsteps behind them to see the woman he knew as the demon slayer hurry past them to make her way to the hut, never sparing them a glance. Rin stayed glued to his side for a moment longer before he placed his hand on the top of her head. "Humans live, and they die. It's nothing to fear." She looked up at him, pulling his sleeve a bit closer, but nodding.

"Must you leave?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hnn." He replied, his hand petting down her hair. She slowly released his sleeve and stepped out from beneath the fabric.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing again. With that she turned and ran ahead to the hut. He listened as she entered, hearing her ask eagerly how she may help as he ascended into the night.


	25. Chapter 25

**Question: did somebody actually share this story last month? There was some kind of spike in viewers. I'm so happy people are still reading this! This chapter is very short, and I thought about leaving it out, but I kind of liked it, so here it is! Love love!**

Chapter 25: worry

Kagome laid in the dark room, the large bed all to herself. She couldn't sleep, worried about Sesshomaru's 'job.' Experience with him as a former enemy told her she probably didn't need to worry about his safety, and yet she did. With little else to do, she simply waited, thinking over all that had happened. When he'd found her in the shower, she'd been shy, but only for a moment. He'd run his hands over her so softly, bringing back the mystery tingle that she felt each time his skin swept over hers. His touch, hotter it seemed than the steaming water, had been so tender, it was almost loving.

Almost. She knew what love felt like, and while it may have been a kind of affection she felt with him, it was still a far cry from the love she remembered. She couldn't deny she truly cared about Sesshomaru, but whatever this thing between them was giving her, it could never truly fulfill her need for the real thing. Once again she was consumed with guilt, knowing Inuyasha was out there somewhere, waiting for her, while she was here, waiting for his brother. Disgusting, she thought, fisting her hands in the sheets. She hated herself for everything. She wished, as she'd done for every night in the past year, that she would simply fall asleep and not wake up until they were together again.

There had been times, the worst nights, when she considered making it so, and meeting him in the next life. She never did anything to harm herself but… The thought of being done with it all was so comforting back then. Now she at least had hope. It made her feel greedy that it wasn't enough. She knew herself well enough to realize that she couldn't will herself back into her own lonely bed with any real permanence. It wouldn't work, because now she knew what he felt like, and he felt almost perfect. Almost.

She'd done her best not to compare the two, but who could blame her? They were her only two points of reference, and so very different. The greatest difference was her own place in the equation. With Inuyasha, their joining had felt like two halves of the same whole. She was his equal in every way. They were two people who needed each other, giving everything they had freely, an exchange of love and trust. With Sesshomaru, the power balance was all off. Kagome was all too aware of the fact that she was the one always pleading for something only he had. It made her feel exactly like what he told her she was, a weak human. Even so, she never expected someone like him to be such a generous lover. He seemed to get off on making her climax, and taking away all of her control. Not that he would make her so anything she didn't want to do, but rather, make her want things she shouldn't want. _Beg_ for things she shouldn't want. She wished he hadn't gone. She wished she'd gone home like he'd advised, or better yet, with him, but she hadn't even asked. The best thing about Sesshomaru was that she never had to think about it when he was around. She simply did what felt natural, and let him boss her around for all the rest. He was easy. Being alone… this was hard.

She turned her head to look at the shaded corner of the room where he'd stood, redressing to leave. Her heart nearly stopped when he'd opened the narrow wardrobe door and pulled out a gun. 'You didn't think I still used a sword, did you?' He'd said dryly. Maybe she had. Maybe she simply didn't think he'd needed a weapon at all.

She slipped out of the sheets and moved to the wardrobe, opening it carefully. She stared at the contents. The tools of an assassin, neatly lining every inch of space. Guns, mostly, with a few knives. He'd taken a few weapons with him, their empty spaces standing out. She didn't dare touch anything inside, slowly closing the door again and resting her forehead against it. A thought crossed her mind, the weapons giving her an idea of how to kill this loneliness. She walked slowly through the dark and silent house to the study, finding the wall that held the swords he'd shown her before. Carefully she reached up, pulling Tessaiga down and feeling the strange pulse of power as it greeted her again. It brought a smile to her lips that it seemed to recognize her. She remembered their first meeting. Sesshomaru had tried to kill her that day when she'd pulled it free. Tessaiga saved her, creating a protective barrier to block the poison of his claws. It was also the first time Inuyasha had vowed to protect her. She shook off the memory, returning to the bed and laying the sheathed sword over her shoulder, as she'd seen Inuyasha do a thousand times.

She held it close for what seemed like hours, trying to sleep and failing. It was nothing new, so she didn't mind. Waiting and thinking was a perfectly normal way to pass the night. She turned over to check the clock on the end table and realized she'd been correct. It was nearly four in the morning, making her sigh in annoyance. She wondered how long she would have before Sesshomaru would arrive, and how mad he would be to see she hadn't slept at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, author here. So, sad news I guess. I've decided this fic is officially deceased, but much like our favorite clay pot, Kikyo, it shall rise again.

Now, what happened was, this was my first fic. I really wanted to try my hand at writing and I really, really liked it, BUT. there are a few problems with this fic that are way more obvious to me now than when I wrote it. To be honest, I'm pretty embarrassed with a few small things... And a few not so small things. That being said, I still have a lot of love for this fic, so I'm going to continue it, but differently.

What's gonna happen is, I'm gonna split this story in two! That's right, two fics! There will be two good (or better, at least) fics instead of one pretty ok fic, and I guarantee the two have a way better chanceof being completed than this one.

One of course will follow Inuyasha and Kagome in the past and one will follow Sesshomaru and Kagome in the future. That way if you can't stand one pairing or are only interested in one pairing, you don't have to read both. The tone was so different, jumping back and forth, that I think it'll flow better, which will make writing much faster. Will the two stories still merge from time to time? Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I'd like to make it work so there are hints or little Easter eggs in both stories that link them, but not so much that you need to be aware of both to enjoy it. That might not work out though, again, tone, so we'll have to see.

For now, I'm going to leave this here, and pass the question off to you all. You're the readers, and you're the ones whose opinions make me want to do this at all. What do you think? This post will stay up for around a week before the story is taken down and begins again, as 'Time' and 'Distance,' two stories with... Incredibly dull names. We might need to workshop that.

And an apology to anyone who was expecting a real chapter. I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! If I get pushback, I'll try and continue on, but I really think this is the best course of action.

Thank you all for reading this silly, lemon crazy, wild experiment that can't make up it's mind about where it wants to go. Hopefully, it'll come back better than ever. Like Rin! :)

Love love love -tjm


End file.
